my dear brother
by CoraNovZotico
Summary: "Dasar bodoh. Bagaimana gue bisa istirahat dengan tenang kalo jantung gue berdetak kencang begini." desis Kyuubi pelan setelah sosok menyebalkan itu menghilang dari kamarnya.  chapter 10 update!  inilah akhir dari kisah *coret*cinta*coret* Madara dan Kyuu
1. Chapter 1 my bigbro,

Naruto : Kagebunshin no jutsu!

Ariaseta : Heh! Sini dulu loe. (narik kerah baju Naruto)

Naruto : Apaan? Gue lagi tarung ngelawan Pein nihh!

Ariaseta : Ahh! Pause dulu tarungnya. Gue nawarin elo maen peran yang laen.

Naruto : Lu kira gue aktor? Ogah! Izin dulu ama Masashi sono!

Ariaseta : Aih gampang! Beliau udah ngebolehin kok. Sepertinya. *dirasengan shuriken ama Naruto*

Kyuubi : (Ngacungin pisau bedah) Elu Cuma mau nawarin si Naruto doang? *mau mati loe?*

Ariaseta : Santai aja tuh piso – ralat pisau – ya nggak mungkin lah gue Cuma ngajak Naruto doang. Ngajak Naruto mah Cuma formalitas aja!

Naruto : WUAPPAA?

Ariaseta : Hehhe. Peace. Becanda kok.

Sakura : Yups! Mari kita mulai cerita pertama dari author amatir kita. (dengan penuh semangat)

Ariaseta : Amatirr?

- Chapter 1 : My bigbro, -

Kyuubi _buru-buru menggebrak pintu kamar adeknya setelah lebih dulu ngelempar tasnya begitu aja dilantai.

"Heh Naru! Elo malu-maluin banget seh! Kalo' emang nggak bisa ngelawan nggak usah sok-sok jadi pahlawan deh loe!" Sungut Kyuubi begitu mendapati adeknya yang lagi meringkuk disudut kamar – ngapain tuh anak? – .

"Maaf, Kyuu…"

"Hahhh…. Elo bener-bener bikin malu gue tau! Mana didepan dia lagi!" Lanjut Kyuubi sambil berkacak pinggang n ngebungkukin badannya biar sejajar ama wajah nunduk Naruto. "Gue sih nggak ada masalah sama perlawanan elo yang sama sekali nggak berguna tadi. Hanya saja gue udah bilang berkali-kali kan, kalo' elo harus berhenti ngelakuin hal-hal kecewekan kayak tadi."

"Tapi, Kyuu…. Gue cuma kasian aja sama kucing tadi…."

"Naru sayang, apa yang Kyuu lakuin tadi adalah sikap yang paling tepat buat nolong kucing tadi. Dengan begitu dia bisa cepet masuk surga kan?" Kata Kyuu sambil nampilin senyum malaikatnya bahkan bisa dibilang wajah Kyuubi itu melebihi anggunnya malaikat. "Gue cuma ngelakuin yang terbaik buat hidup kita." Kyuubi masih melanjutkan ceramah mautnya yang langsung disambut anggukan oleh sang adik yang tetap meringkuk meski Kyuubi memberikan senyum bak malaikatnya. _Lebih tepat kebaikan untuk hidup elo aja! _Desis Naruto hanya dalam hati.

Flashback kejadian sepulang sekolah tadi.

Sepulang sekolah. Naruto biasa ngelewatin jalan yang disampingnya terhampar pemandangan sungai besar. Secara nggak sengaja mata Naruto nangkep sosok Uchiha bungsu yang selalu sendiri n ngajak dia buat pulang bareng karna Naruto tau kalo' dia ngajak si Sasuke ini, cewek yang disukai Naruto, Haruno Sakura, pasti bakal ikutan pulang bareng. _Yah, bukannya niat mau manfaatin sihh…. Sambil menyelam minum air lah. Tapi aku juga tertarik untuk temenan ama Sasuke kok._

"Hei Naruto, itu Kyuubi-kun kan?" Tanya Sakura begitu melihat sesosok ah maksudku dua sosok orang dibawah pohon besar dipinggir sungai sambil memegang kucing?

"Ah eh i… iya." Sahut Naruto memicingkan mata untuk memastikan siapa kedua orang itu. _Salah satunya memang benar Kyuu tapi siapa cewek berambut hitam panjang disebelahnya itu? Pacar Kyuu kah? _Naruto merinding menyadari kenyataan tragis yang mungkin akan segera menimpa cewek berambut panjang terikat itu jika benar dia pacar Kyuu.

"Hm…. Itachi?" Sasuke akhirnya berbicara setelah lama diam.

"He? Kau kenal cewek itu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. _Ternyata Sasuke punya kenalan cewek SMA ya._ Ya, Kyuubi memang masih SMA tepatnya kelas sepuluh. Sedang NaruSasuSaku baru duduk dikelas delapan SMP.

"Hmp."

"HAHHHAHAHAHHA" Tawa Sasuke meledak sedemikian puasnya yang langsung ngebuat Naruto n Sakura kebingungan mungkin lebih tepatnya terpesona bagi Sakura melihat tawa renyah dari sosok yang nyaris tidak pernah lepas dari para penggemarnya. Entah cowok atau cewek.

"Ke…. Kenapa elo ketawa Sasuke?" Naruto makin bingung karna tawa Sasuke nggak berhenti-henti.

"Iya. Dia memang kenalan gue. Ya, lebih tepatnya kakak gue. Dia memang cewek yang cantik. Sayangnya jadi-jadian." Jelas Sasuke sambil menahan perutnya yang sakit karna tawanya tadi.

"Jadi Sasuke-kun punya kakak?" Sakura tertarik.

"Setidaknya gue masih mengakuinya."

"Tunggu, tunggu, tadi kata elo cewek jadi-jadian?" Naruto memotong pembicaraan Sasuke begitu menyadari kalimat terakhirnya tadi.

"Hm. Elo pikir Itachi itu cewek? Hah, dia itu laki-laki menyebalkan yang suka sekali menebarkan pesonanya pada cewek-cewek." Jelas Sasuke lagi. Jelas ada nada tidak suka dikata-katanya.

"Jadi itu Kyuubi-kun yang selalu disebut Itachi?"

"Iya. Kenapa elo juga kenal kakak gue."

"Mengetahui seluk beluk orang lain adalah hal mudah bagi jenius seperti gue." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju pohon besar dipinggir sungai itu.

"Heh? Sombong sekali loe?"

"Huh!" Sasuke acuh n tetap berjalan.

_I…. Iya, Sasuke memang benar. Jenius. Jenius sekali. _Sorak Sakura dalam hati.

"Hei! Tunggu mau kemana elo, Sasuke?" Naruto n Sakura lari menyusul Sasuke.

Naruto terbelalak ngeliat sesuatu yang digenggam ditangan kanan kakaknya itu.

"Kyuu! Apa yang elo lakuin?" teriak Naruto sambil ngerebut kucing yang digendong dilengan kiri Kyuubi.

"Eh! Hei! Hei! Balikin tuh kucing!" Kyuu balik teriak dua kali lipat lebih keras dari Naru n ngegenggam lengan adeknya yang megang kucing hasil rebutannya dari Kakaknya itu. "Nggak! Elo mau ngapain nih kucing, ha?" bentak Naruto yang langsung nunduk karena dipelototin ama kakaknya.

"Bukan urusan elo! N ngapain elo disini? Bukannya buruan pulang!"

"Oh, jadi elo yang namanya Naru-chan." Ucap cowok disamping Kyuubi. "I, iya."

"Hmm…. Ternyata adeknya Kyuubi-chan manis juga ya~~ pasti hasil didikan kakaknya yang lebih manis ini."

Twitch. "APA KATA LOE?" Sentak Kyuubi.

"Aduh Kyuu-chan, hari ini elo banyak sekali berteriak jadi tampak manis sekali."

"Huft…" Kyuubi menarik napas dongkol. "Naru, kemarikan kucing itu. N cepatlah pulang, jangan ganggu kegiatan gue." Kata Kyuubi setelah berhasil mengontrol dirinya n menampilkan senyum mautnya. _Glek. _NaruSaku nelen ludah saking takutnya.

"Eng…. Enggak…" kata Naruto sambil ngebalikin badannya buat ngehalangin Kyuubi meraih kucing itu. "Gue benci kebiasaan Kyuubi menyakiti hewan-hewan, apalagi kucing – soalnya Naruto paling suka ama hewan yang disebut kucing, bahkan wajahnya aja sampe dicoretin garis-garis yang menyerupai kumis kucing (atau rubah?). Hehhe – ."

"Oke2. Gue bakal berhenti nyakitin hewan-hewan itu n mulai besok gue bakal beralih menyiksa manusia!"

"Bu…. Bukan begitu…." Naruto masih tetep ngerangkul kucing yang makin meronta ngerasa ada hal yang ngancem – kenapa baru nyadar sekarang sehh? – . Tentu aja baru kerasa sekarang karna Kyuubi pinter banget ngatur suasana orang-orang maupun hewan-hewan yang ada disekitarnya jadi tenang n nyaman. Tapi sekarang aura super horror-nya lagi muncul n ngebuat semua bergidik kecuali Uchiha bersaudara yang tetep berdiri tegak. Sedang Naruto meski tiap hari dipeluk-peluk n dilemparin senyum bak malaikatnya sang kakak, tetep aja ngerasa takut setengah mati.

"Naru, gue sayang banget sama elo. Tapi elo udah cukup buat gue naik pitam." Kata Kyuubi tetap dengan senyumnya. "Gue saranin elo buat ngasihin tuh kucing ke kakak elo aja!" Sasuke ngerasa nyesel karna udah ngajakin buat nyamperin tuh dua orang gila – Kyuubi n Itachi - .

"Nggak!" Naruto bersikeras. Kyuubi langsung narik bahu Naruto yang ngebuat adeknya itu sampe jatuh tersungkur. Masih ngelindungin kucing. "Lemah!" geram Kyuubi.

Pisau yang dari tadi dipegang ditangan kanan Kyuubi sekarang udah terhunus n mengarah kedada Naruto. "Kyuubi-kun! Jangan!" teriak Sakura yang entah sejak kapan udah sembunyi dibalik punggung Sasuke.

_ZLEB!_

Pisau itu menancap tepat dijantung n ngebuat yang punya jantung itu bergetar hebat. Kyuubi menggerakkan pisau yang masih menancap itu kekiri n kanan, menusuknya semakin dalam n semakin melebarkan luka untuk memastikan jantung itu berhenti berdetak. Bau anyir menyeruak keluar seiring mengalirnya darah segar dari luka tusukan itu. Kyuubi memasukkan tangannya keluka yang disebabkannya, melumuri tangannya dengan darah merah n menjilat jari manisnya. "Khehhehe." Kyuubi menyeringai puas. Semua terbelalak, lagi-lagi kecuali Uchiha bersaudara – he? Berarti Cuma Sakura aja dong yang terbelalak! – . "Na…. Naru…. To…."

Naruto pingsan seketika itu juga – lho? Kok pingsan? Bukannya mati? – tentu aja pingsan coz pisaunya kan nancep dijantung sikucing malang n Naruto yang amat sangat phobia darah itu langsung pingsan ditempat begitu nyium bau anyir darah – itu baru nyium baunya! Gimana kalo' dia sampe ngeliat darah yang meleleh keluar (kok meleleh?) – .

"Adik elo bener-bener manis ya."

"Memalukan!"

"Gue heran gimana cara elo ngebesarin dia."

"Shut up!"

"Ternyata elo semua masih ngelakuin hal yang nggak berguna ya." Celetuk Sasuke.

"Ahahhhaha. Gue bukan tipe kakak yang nggak bakal bisa ngebunuh adik sendiri!"

"Penggertak!" sungut Kyuubi kesal karna ngerasa disindir.

"Gue harap elo belum mati duluan sebelum sempet ngebunuh gue." Kata Sasuke dingin sambil ngangkat tubuh Naruto yang masih belum sadar n langsung pergi meninggalkan _Dua orang gila!_

_Apaan sih? Kok begini? Apa yang sebenernya terjadi antara Sasuke-kun, Kyuubi-kun, n Itachi-kun yang katanya kakak Sasuke-kun? Gue…. Gue…. Akkhhhhh! _Sakura pingsan juga setelah berdialog dengan dirinya sendiri. Nggak kuat mencerna aura kuat n serem yang dipancarkan ke-tiga orang tadi.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kucing tadi nggak dilepasin aja sih!" Sasuke bicara pada Naruto yang terduduk lemas dipunggung Sasuke – soalnya Naruto digendong punggung sama Sasuke – Narito terdiam. Mulutnya menganga n mengeluarkan buih-buih busa. Masih shock.

"Arrgggghh! Jorokk!"

"Nggak gue sangka ternyata selain bodoh elo juga jorok banget." Gerutu Sasuke yang tentu aja nggak ditanggepin ama Naruto yang masih teler. Sasuke tetap berjalan menuju rumah Naruto dengan Sakura yang ngebuntutin doi dibelakang. Berjalan sempoyongan. Mereka masih shock berat n sekali lagi kecuali Uchiha Sasuke yang masih tenang n damai seolah nggak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Flashback end.

Naruto terlelap dipelukan kakaknya – mereka emang sering tidur bareng meski punya kamar sendiri-sendiri - . Doi ini meski ngerasa takut seperempat mati (?) tapi langsung luluh begitu Kyuu meluk-meluk n ngasih senyum manisnya karna emang Kyuubi satu-satunya orang yang doi kenal dari kecil. Orang tua Uzumaki brothers ini udah meninggal sejak Naruto umur 5 tahun. So, Kyuubi yang waktu itu baru kelas satu sekolah dasar harus bekerja ekstra buat ngebesarin adeknya itu n jadinya ya kayak begini lah – darimana mereka dapet uang buat makan, sekolah n rumah segede kediaman mereka ini? (jangan salah rumah kediaman Uzumaki brothers ini tergolong elit!) bahkan mereka masih sempet jajan n ngebeli barang-barang yang nggak penting kayak peralatan bedah yang lengkap! Pasti pada tanya-tanya 'darimana mereka dapet uang sebanyak itu?'. Hmm…. Maneketehe! Namanya juga fanfic :p .

Herannya walaupun dari kecil dirawat sama Kyuubi, nggak ada satupun sifat Kyuubi yang nurun keadeknya. Misalnya aja, Kyuubi yang senenng banget ngeliat darah, eh adeknya malah phobia. Kyuubi yang suka nyiksa binatang - Hobi Kyuubi yang suka banget nyiksa itu emang udah keliatan dari lahir. Waktu doi umur satu tahun aja dia suka banget mukul nyamuk tapi nggak sampe mati n mutilasi tubuh nyamuk itu jadi beberapa bagian - , eh adeknya malah penyayang binatang. Trus Kyuubi yang cerdas yang selalu rangking pertama (Kyuubi: kalo' aja nggak ada si Itachi!), eh adeknya malah Cuma ada diperingkat tujuh! (Naruto: Gah! Itu udah pake usaha maksimal…mal…mal). Padahal udah dibantuin belajar sama Kyuubi bahkan Kyuubi sampe nodongin pisau bedah keadeknya saking gregetannya dia.

"Emm…. Kyuu."

"Hm?" jawab Kyuubi yang sedari tadi masih terjaga.

"Gue penasaran sama hubungan elo n Itachi-kun. Kalian itu sahabat ya?"

"Elo bangun dari tidur loe Cuma buat nanyain hal begituan doang?" Kyuubi geleng-geleng.

"Salah ya?" tanya Naruto hati-hati. "Nggak salah kok. Gue kaget aja ternyata adek gue perhatian juga."

"Abisnya baru kali ini gue ngeliat Kyuu deket dengan orang laen."

"Bukan yang pertama kalinya kok. Gue juga deket sama Zabuza, Hidan, Kakuzu…."

"Eh? Mereka itu udah meninggal kan?" potong Naruto sambil berbalik mandang kakaknya itu.

"Ya. Mereka semua adalah orang yang pernah dekat sama gue. Udah. Cepet tidur lagi!"

"I, iya."

_Gue jadi penasaran apa Itachi juga akan berakhir sama seperti mereka? Menarik._

.

.

.

Sementara itu. Di kediaman Uchiha. Lantai tiga.

"…. Jadi elo deket ya sama adeknya Kyuu-chan? N lagi Kyuu-chan itu…. Bla…. Bla…."

"Gue eneg denger semua cerita loe! Gue nggak deket ama dia, dia Cuma sering ngikutin gue. Sebenernya gue lebih suka sendiri. Buruan keluar dari kamar gue!"

"Ayolah Sasuke. Masa' elo begitu sih sama kakak elo sendiri."

"Gue bosen dengerin celoteh elo tentang Kyuubi! Gue jadi heran kenapa elo bisa tau semua kegiatannya n apa aja yang pernah dilakuinnya. Elo pacaran ya?"

"Absolute no. Gue masih normal."

"Yeah. 'masih' itu berarti bisa saja elo jadi nggak normal kan?"

"Ahahaha."

_GLUDUK GLUDUK_

_DIERR_

_Zrrssss…_

"Hmm…. Hujan ya, menurut elo apa bakal ada orang yang mau main ujan-ujanan?" tanya Uchiha sulung ke adeknya yang berbaring dikasur nyamannya.

"What? Hanya orang bodoh yang mau main ujan-ujanan tengah malem kayak begini!" yup! Sekarang emang udah jam dua belas malem.

.

.

.

_GLUDUK GLUDUK_

_Zrrsss…_

_Zzrrrrsssssss…_

Mata Kyuubi berbinar-binar.

"Naru! Ayo bangun!"

"Huahhmmm…." Naruto Cuma nguap aja.

"Ayo kita main ujan-ujanan!" Ajak Kyuubi semangat '45.

"Emmm…. Nggak bisa. Gue besok harus sekolah, tadi kan elo nyuruh gue tidur." Jawab Naruto biasa. Soalnya kakaknya ini emang sering banget n paling suka maen ujan-ujanan nggak peduli siang atau malem!

"Ayo! Ayo!" kali ini Kyuubi ngerengek-ngerengek kayak Naruto yang minta dibeliin robot gundam sama kakaknya. Kyuubi mulai ngegeret piyama garis-garis biru yang lagi dipake Naruto, otomatis aja Naruto langsung keseret karna tenaga Kyuubi yang bisa dibilang gede kalo' dibandingin ama tubuhnya yang ramping – bukan kurus! - .

Jadilah dua orang bodoh yang disebut Sasuke lagi asyik maen air ujan, cipratan sana-sini ditengah malem!

"HUATSYII!"

"Hey, boy! Kenapa loe?" sahut Kiba yang udah disamping Naruto.

"Kayaknya gue keserang flu deh~~ Huatsyiii!" jawab Naruto yang langsung kepotong ama suara bersinnya sendiri.

"Hooo…. Kau butuh banyak olahraga sepertiku!" kata Lee sambil mamerin gigi kinclongnya – gaya Lee B.G.T. dahh! - .

"Oh begitu ya. Gue rasa juga begitu abisnya tiap pagi Kyuu pasti ngelakuin sit up dsb."

"Emang elo abis ngapain kok bisa sampe kena flu?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba aja muncul n kalo' ada Sakura pasti ada Sasuke juga – bukan berarti mereka soulmate lhoo! Hanya saja Sakura itu selalu jadi buntutnya Sasuke. Ngekor kemana aja Sasuke pergi (kecuali toilet). Meski Sasuke rada sebel tapi dicuekkin aja tuh anak. _Lama-lama juga bakal bosen_ pikir Sasuke - .

"Semalem gue ujan-ujanan ama Kyuu."

All sweatdrop!

_Gue jadi inget obrolan gue ama Itachi semalem. Ternyata emang ada orang bodoh itu n parahnya lagi sobat gue! Sobat? Ahh…. Kayaknya gue kebawa kata-kata Itachi sialan itu deh! _Pikir Sasuke – kenapa sih nih anak kebanyakan mikir? - .

"Wooww! Naruto-kun hebat! Aku saja tidak berani bermain air hujan ditengah malam! Lain kali akan aku coba sebagai bahan latihan fisik!" Lee semangat.

"Ah, tidak kok. Buktinya fisikku masih lemah."

"Kalo' gitu kapan-kapan gue mau ngajakkin Akamaru-boy latihan menahan dingin juga ah!" Kiba nggak mau kalah.

"Sayang. Gue nggak bisa manfaatin hari hujan soalnya kalo' gue ngelukis diluar waktu ujan, semua cat gue bakal luntur." Sai menambahkan yang langsung disambut ledakan tawa n suara bersin Naruto.

"Elo semua bodoh apa bego sehh? Tengah malem begitu kok malah mau pada ujan-ujanan?" Bentak Sasuke nggak kuat nahan pikirannya. Yang lain langsung pada nengok soalnya kesempatan langka bisa ngedenger suara Sasuke yang selalu lebih memilih sendiri itu.

"Habisnya~~ Kyuu paling suka maen ujan-ujanan. Mana bisa gue tolak meski tengah malem sekali pun."

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan Kyuubi-kun? Apa dia sakit juga?" Tanya Kiba. Sedang Sakura berusaha untuk berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa pun. Dia masih sedikit shock atas kejadian kemarin.

"Nggak. Kyuu baik-baik aja. Sangat baik bahkan. Gue juga nggak tau gimana caranya biar setangguh dia."

"Kyuubi itu tipe orang yang memiliki kemampuan memulihkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Dia bahkan tidak akan mengeluarkan banyak darah meski tangannya dilukai dengan pisau sekali pun."

"Oh begitu ya Gaara." Kami langsung ber 'oh' ria setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Akamizu Gaara, murid pindahan sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu. Awalnya semua murid takut dengan cowok berambut merah yang nggak punya alis ini soalnya kata mereka Gaara kerasukan setan yang overprotective dengan dirinya. Dia bisa ngegerakkin semua benda disekitarnya berdasarkan pikirannya. Cuma Naruto yang mau deket dengannya n ketahuanlah bahwa doi sebenernya nggak kerasukan setan apa pun. Dia dijauhin sama anak-anak lainnya karna kemampuannya menggerakkan benda n karna dia nggak pernah bicara. Tapi sekarang Gaara udah berubah. Yah, bisa dibilang itu berkat Naruto makanya mereka jadi akrab begitu. Naruto mah fine-fine aja soalnya Gaara cerdas n sering ngajarin dia meski ujung-ujungnya Naruto selalu kabur.

"Gue jadi ngerasa nggak yakin kalo' elo itu dibesarin sama si Uzumaki Kyuubi." Kata Sasuke meragukan.

"Kok?"

"Iya juga ya. Kalo' dipikir-pikir Kyuubi-kun itu punya senyum bak malaikat n bla… bla…." Tenten berkicau kayak burung yang baru aja kena sinar matahari. _Huh! Nggak dirumah or sekolah tetep aja ada orang yang segitunya kalo' ngomongin soal kakaknya Naruto ini! _Gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

"Bukan! Dia (Kyuubi) itu kayak setan!" kata Sakura dengan mata menerawang masih inget kejadian kemarin – nih anak kapan sadar dari shock-nya sih? - .

"Hei! Berani-beraninya kalian bicara kayak gitu tentang Naru-chan!" teriak Hyuuga Hinata yang udah nguping dari tadi – sejak kapan Hinata suka nguping n berani bentak-bentak gini? Ah, entahlah. - .

"Tenang nona Hinata." Ucap Neji kewalahan.

Sasuke berlalu ninggalin orang-orang aneh dikelasnya. Tentu aja Sakura buru-buru ngekor dibelakang Sasuke. _Semua gila!_

- bersambung -

Naruto : Kucingg….

Ariaseta : Udah lah. Nggak usah terlalu dipikirin.

Naruto : Hiks. Elu tega amat sihh…. Binatang kesayangan gue….

Kyuubi : Daripada elo yang gue tusuk lebih baek kucingnya kan?

Naruto : Lebih baik nggak ada yang elo tusuk kali, Kyuu!

Kyuubi : Hah! Cerewet loe!

Ariaseta : Udah. Jangan pada berantem!

KyuuNaru : Kita berantem juga kan gara-gara loe! Baru pertama bikin fanfic kenapa ceritanya malah bikin para tokoh disini jadi shock sehh! Bisa nggak sih loe?

Ariaseta : (cuek!) Nah buat para readers, kalian jangan coba-coba nyakitin kucing ya…. Nggak boleh! Sama sekali nggak boleh! Kalian bisa kena kutukan! :p

Kyuubi : Haahhhh…. Mana ada yang kayak gitu?

Ariaseta : Hmmm…. Liat aja entar! Hmmm…. Yo! Ditunggu nih review-nya~~~ *Halah!*


	2. Chapter 2 mirripp?,

Haii! Ini chapter kedua dari fic pertamaku "My Dear Brother". Maaf baru bisa update…. Lagi banyak tugas nih, jadi susah konsen waktu nulis cerita. Sebenernya waktu nulis cerita ini aku belum nentuin jalan ceritanya. Bakal jadi Yaoi atau nggak? Hehhe *bletak! Dipukul Kyuubi*. Hiks~~

Ok! Selamat menikmati! *emang ada makanannya?*

- Chapter 2 : Mirripp? -

"Heeiiii! Sasukeeee! Ayo pulang sama-sama!" teriak Naruto yang langsung lari ngejar Sasuke n Sakura yang udah jalan duluan. _Ngapain sih tuh anak ngajak bareng mulu!_

"Cukup 'Sasuke' aja – kebanyakan 'e' tau! - " kata Sasuke begitu Naruto sudah berhasil nyusul dia.

"Ehehe."

"Emmm…. Maaf gue duluan ya." Sakura langsung ngacir duluan.

"Eh? Kenapa tuh anak? Kok malah duluan?" Naruto langsung kecewa soalnya dia kan nyamperin Sasuke biar bisa bareng sama Sakura, cewek yang doi sukain dari TK.

"Entah! Udah bosen ngikutin gue kali!"

_Salah Sasuke-kun! Gue masih trauma kalo' musti pulang bareng sama Naruto! Mana mungkin gue bosen sama elo…. _(suara hati Sakura).

"Gue heran sama elo, kenapa sih elo bisa segitu sok kenalnya sama semua orang?"

"He? Gue nggak seramah itu kali." Jawab Naruto PeDe.

"Heh! Emang siapa yang bilang elo ramah? Gue bilang elo itu sok kenal! Kayak waktu Gaara jadi murid baru dikelas kita, semua anak pada ngejauhin, gue sih nggak peduli. Eh elo-nya malah SKSD. Elo nggak takut tah kalo' misalnya dia penjahat or sebangsanya?" lanjut Sasuke sambil menyilangkan tangannya didada.

"He? Gue nggak nyangka kalo' elo sepenakut itu."

"Ha! Siapa yang penakut? Gue Cuma nggak suka aja kalo' harus sok kenal kayak elo! Bodoh!"

"Elo ngatain gue?"

"Iya! Apalagi tampang elo kemarin! Bodoh banget!"

"Ukh! Gue malu sama Sakura-chan."

"Che'. Sempet mikirin begitu?" Sasuke buang muka. Geleng-geleng. _Eh? Btw kenapa gue malah ngobrol kayak gini sama siBodoh ini? Ngabisin waktu, tenaga, suara, dst._

"Heh, Naruto. Elo pernah ngeliat hasil tes psikolog-nya kakak elo itu nggak?" tiba-tiba Sasuke jadi serius dan inget buat ngasih tau sesuatu ke Naruto.

"Nggak. Gue nggak pernah liat."

"Udah gue duga."

"Nih! Gue punya copy-annya." Kata Sasuke sambil nyerahin selembar kertas yang doi taruh disaku seragam SMP Konoha-nya.

"Gue nggak mau liat."

"What?"

"Gue nggak mau liat!" Tegas Naruto.

"Heh! Elo harus ngeliat hasil tes ini!"

"Kenapa? Setiap orang itu butuh privasi. Dan itu adalah privasi-nya Kyuu."

"Bukannya elo itu SKSD? So, elo butuh info sebelum elo terlanjur deket sama seseorang!"

"Gue kenal Kyuu dari kecil! Dan gue udah tau siapa n gimana Kyuu itu! So, gue nggak butuh itu! Elo ternyata cerewet n nyebelin ya."

"Gue mau nolong elo!"

"Nolong gue dari apa, huh?" Naruto bener-bener kesel sama sikap Sasuke yang menurutnya mau ngejauhin dia n Kyuubi.

_Iya juga. Gue mau nolong dia dari apa? N kenapa gue mau repot-repot kayak gini? Gue Cuma…. _"Ngerasa sama."

"Apa?"

Whuusshh….

Kertas copy-an hasil tes psikolog Kyuubi itu terbang melintasi kepala Sasuke n terus bergerak kebelakang. "He? Gimana kertas itu bisa terbang? Padahal kan nggak ada angin." Kata Naruto.

"Kau/Gaara?" kata Sasuke n Naruto serentak begitu tau siapa biang keladi yang ngelakuin itu, Gaara si penggerak benda. Gaara memicingkan matanya sedikit melihat tulisan-tulisan yang terketik rapi diatas lembaran itu. "Darimana kau dapatkan ini."

"Elo tanya ama gue? Pake nada dikit kenapa?" sungut Sasuke kesal sama nada bicara Gaara yang keseringan datar.

"Hm, jadi begitu ya. Naruto, hari ini kita belajar dirumahmu saja ya. Soalnya dirumahku sudah dipakai Temari untuk arisan dengan teman-temannya."

"Ah! Padahal gue suka banget belajar dirumah elo. Tapi ya sutra lah."

.

.

.

"Ini pertama kalinya Gaara maen kerumah gue kan!" seru Naruto semangat. _Hm. Ternyata rumah Naruto besar juga ya. _Pikir Gaara begitu sampe didepan gerbang rumah Naruto. Selama diperjalanan pulang tadi, Sasuke udah nggak banyak bicara. Kesal sama Naruto tuh. Abisnya dia udah susah payah ngeluarin tenaga buat ngomong, eh malah jadi berantem gitu.

"Ayo! Gue kenalin sama kakak gue."

Gaara Cuma mengangguk aja n ngikutin Naruto yang udah masuk duluan.

"Kyuu…." _Kok nggak ada jawaban?_ Naruto ngelongok keruang TV. "Kyuu…." Nggak ada. Didapur juga nggak ada. "Jangan-jangan Kyuu belum pulang sekolah atau lagi dikamar ya?"

"Udah nggak usah dicari. Mungkin lagi sibuk. Kita kesinikan mau belajar."

"Oh iya. Dikamar gue aja yuk."

.

.

"Elo udah pulang?" tanya Kyuubi yang baru keluar dari kamarnya, bangun tidur, begitu ngeliat seseorang yang mau ngebuka pintu kamar adeknya itu.

"Eh?" mata Kyuubi terbelalak begitu tau kalo' seseorang itu bukan adeknya. Melainkan sosok berambut merah n berwajah dingin. "Huh! Udah lama ya." Lanjut Kyuubi.

"Apa maksudnya. Kau pasti Kyuubi-kun." Gaara rada getir juga kalo' ditatap kayak gitu sama mata merah Kyuubi.

"Hm…. Ternyata nada bicara elo berubah tapi itu nggak akan bisa nipu gue."

"?" Gaara bingung.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Kyuubi ngelempar lima panah yang doi bawa dari kamar buat maen apa lah itu yang ngincer titik merah ditengah dari sebuah papan yang digantung didinding ruang TV dilantai bawah. Ke lima panah itu nyerang beberapa titik tubuh Gaara yang berjarak 4 meter dari Kyuubi.

_Prang! Prang! Prang! Prang! Zleb!_

Gaara narik piring-piring pajangan yang ada disekitar lorong itu, tentunya dengan pikirannya. Sayang, piringnya Cuma ada empat n doi nggak sempet berkelit dari satu panah terakhir yang langsung kena telak dibahu kirinya.

"A…. aduh!".

"Gaara, jadi elo udah kenal ama kakak gue?" tanya Naruto yang baru muncul dari dapur buat ngambil beberapa bungkus makanan mini-market dari kulkas. Nggak tau keributan apa yang baru terjadi.

"Ukh!" Naruto mual begitu nyium bau darah Gaara yang keluar dari luka dibahu kirinya – nggak terlalu banyak sih - .

"Kyuu! Elo apain si Gaara?" Doi setengah teriak karna ini pertama kalinya doi ngeliat kakaknya melukai temennya yang maen kerumah. Biasanya kan Cuma hewan doang.

"Siapa? Gaara?" ulang Kyuubi.

"Gaara maen kesini karna mau ngajarin gue. Dia bukan pencuri. Emang gue yang nyuruh dia masuk kekamar gue duluan karna kita mau belajar dikamar." Jelas Naruto polos.

"Eh? Pe, pencuri? Eh, I…. iya…. Gue kira tadi elo pencuri." Kyuubi celingukan.

"Udah. Nggak apa-apa kok."

"Sini biar gue obatin." Lanjut Kyuubi dengan senyum malaikatnya. Gaara tersepona, eh terpesona…. _Auranya beda sama yang tadi. Lebih ramah. _Pikir Gaara kalem – tuh kan, apa kubilang. Kyuubi itu pinter ngatur suasana orang-orang atau pun hewan-hewan disekitarnya. Jadi lebih nyaman gitu – .

"Gue bener-bener minta maaf. Gue nggak tau kalo' elo temennya Naruto"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula sepertinya tadi Kyuubi-kun salah mengira aku sebagai orang lain."

"Ee? Apa keliatannya seperti itu?"

"Maaf."

Qiesha d' ariaseta

Kyuubi memacu kencang mega pro-nya, melibas adeknya yang berangkat 20 atau 30 menit lebih dulu – di sini Naruto pulang-pergi sekolah dengan jalan kaki – _nggak biasanya Kyuu nyuekkin gue._

Nggak sampe 10 menit Kyuubi udah memarkirkan motornya diparkiran sekolahnya, SMA Konoha, tentunya parkir sembarangan aja. Satpam-satpam nggak ada yang berani menegurnya, abisnya meski si Uzumaki sulung ini punya wajah anggun bak malaikat tapi death-glarenya nyaingin Raja Setan! Kyuubi kacau. Sebenernya doi masih berpikir tentang kejadian semalam saat dia secara sadar mengira bahwa Gaara adalah…. _Gimana gue bisa salah orang sih? Padahal mereka sama sekali nggak mirip! Cuma rambut merah n wajah dingin-nya aja yang sama…. Gue terlalu paranoid?_

_BRUKK!_

"A…. aduhh…."

"Elo jalan pake mata nggak sehh?" bentak Kyuubi ke seseorang yang bertabrakan dengannya sampai membuat dia jatuh dipangkuan orang itu dengan wajahnya duluan.

"Kyuu-chan, elo itu yang jalannya nggak pake mata. Jelas-jelas elo yang nabrak dia." Itachi yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil geleng-geleng. _Hari ini dia sensi banget._

"Aduh…. Kyuubi-kun berat sekali…." Kata Anko, kakak kelas yang bertabrakan dengan Kyuubi dilorong depan kelasnya.

"Wah~~ ternyata Kyuu-chan pandai memanfaatkan kesempatan ya~~" goda Itachi yang melihat Kyuubi tidak segera beranjak dari posisi jatuhnya. Dipangkuan Anko.

"A. Apa? Huh! Gue lebih suka kalo' muka gue jatuh kelantai aja!" sungut Kyuubi kesal.

_Jeledugh!_

"Aduh!" jidat Kyuubi bener-bener mencium lantai! Soalnya Anko tiba-tiba berdiri dan sudah pasti menyebabkan wajah Kyuubi yang masih dipangkuannya itu langsung nyosor lantai.

"Apa-apaan sih loe? Bilang dulu dong kalo' mau berdiri!" Kyuubi makin sensi.

"Kan tadi elo bilangnya lebih suka kalo' muka elo jatuh kelantai. Apa gue salah denger ya?"

"What?"

"Aduh. Maaf kan Kyuu-chan ya senpai-Anko! Hari ini mood-nya memang jelek." Kata Itachi sambil menekan kepala Kyuubi hingga memaksa Kyuubi untuk membungkuk ala Jepang. "Apa-apaan sih loe?" Kyuubi hampir tersungkur lagi. Meski badan Itachi itu nggak jauh beda sama Kyuubi – Itachi lebih tinggi 2 atau 3 cm dari Kyuubi – tapi tenaga gede Kyuubi sama sekali nggak berpengaruh ke Itachi, soalnya Itachi ini punya kemampuan memanfaatkan tenaga lawan. _Gue pasti kalah telak kalo' berantem sama nih anak._ Pikir Kyuubi kesal.

Qiesha d' ariaseta

"Uah…. Capeknya~~" Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya disofa panjang yang ada diruang tamu. Tangannya meraba-raba mencari sesuatu yang biasanya digunakan untuk mengendalikan channel TV (?) – bilang aja remote - . Lalu menyalakan TV dan mulai memindah-mindah channel, mencari anime bagus.

"Naruto, kau menyuruhku datang kesini untuk mengajarimu kan."

"Ahh…. Sebentar dulu ya, Gaara. Gue pusing mikirin tugas! Refreshing bentar lah…."

"Jangan hanya dipikirkan tapi dikerjakan." Jawab Gaara yang ditanggapi _Oh yeah _oleh Naruto.

_GRAK_

_BRUKK…_

_DRAP…DRAP…DRAPP…_

_BRAKKK!_

_PRANG…_

"A. Apa itu Naruto?"

"Kyuu pulang." Jawab Naruto santai seolah sudah biasa, biasa banget. "Kyuubi-kun?" Ulang Gaara yang tersirat makna _kok bisa sampe seribut itu?_

"Dia pasti nemuin sesuatu yang bisa dijadiin objek pembedahan. Tunggu aja, biasanya Kyuu bakal ngelapor tentang objek-objeknya itu."

"…."

"…."

"…."

Berbicara dalam diam (?) – gimana tuh? - .

"Heh! Naru!"

"Eh, Gaara?" Kyuubi yang buru-buru nongol nggak sadar kalo' Gaara duduk disamping Naruto yang lagi rebahan, ikutan nengok. Gaara mengangguk.

"Em, tadi dijalan gue nemu tumbuhan yang bisa ngebunuh hewan dalam selang waktu hanya sedetik! Hebat bukan? Tapi ternyata setelah gue bawa ke laboratorium, tuh tumbuhan Cuma kena zat adiktif tertentu yang cukup berbahaya buat hewan bahkan manusia pun mampu dibuat pingsan."

Gaara menarik napas lega mendengar penjelasan Kyuubi barusan. _Oh… aku pikir apa yang dibedah-_

"Oh ya! Gue juga nemuin ini nih!" lanjut Kyuubi semangat sambil nyodorin sesuatu yang dipegang ditangan kanannya.

Kepala tikus yang lagi melet!

"Huekkhhh!" Naruto n Gaara mual!

"Ahhahahhha." Kyuubi berlalu kedapur.

"Kyuubi-kun bisa makan sambil ngeliat itu?" bisik Gaara ke telinga Naruto. "Ada darah yang ngalir didepan meja makan pun dia santai aja tuh! Bahkan lebih semangat buat nikmatin makanannya." Naruto sedikit pucat menceritakan pengalamannya itu.

_GLEK._ Gaara Cuma bisa menelan ludah. _Sepertinya hasil tes psikologi yang dibawa Sasuke-kun memang benar._

.

.

.

"_GYAAAAA!_"

"Ada apa Kyuu?" Naruto bergegas lari kedapur setelah mendengar teriakan kakak satu-satunya tadi, tidak, lebih tepatnya miliknya satu-satunya – milik? Yah, karna memang Naruto Cuma punya Kyuubi - .

Wajah Kyuubi jelas menampakkan mimik-nggak-suka-n-ngapain-lo-kesini?- keseseorang yang ada dipintu belakang yang mengarah kehalaman luar. "Hn, Itachi-kun?"

"Darimana elo tau rumah gue?" sungut Kyuubi. Mereka itu (Kyuubi n Itachi) memang punya hubungan yang rumit. Nggak bisa dibilang akrab. Nggak setiap hari mereka adu mulut, nggak salah lagi. Tapi mereka itu cukup deket, sejauh mata memandang – cie elah – nggak afdhol rasanya kalo' melihat Kyuubi tanpa iring-iringan Itachi. _He? Kata siapa?_ Suara hati Kyuubi.

"Bukan hal yang sulit untuk mengetahui seluk-beluk orang lain bagi jenius seperti gue."

"Cih! Sombong banget!"

"Rasanya gue pernah ngelakuin dialog tadi deh." Kata Naruto lebih kedirinya sendiri.

"Hai, Naru-chan. Apa kabar?" sapa Itachi begitu menyadari bocah blonde yang melongok dari balik pintu dan seseorang lagi….

"Emm, elo pasti Akamizu Gaara."

"Iya."

"Rumor yang beredar memang benar ya. Akamizu Gaara, siswa cerdas yang mendekati jenius namun belum bisa mengalahkan kejeniusan gue, duduk di kelas VII di SMP Konoha. Beberapa juga mengatakan tentang nada bicara elo yang dingin sekali. Yah, memang persis bapak-bapak."

_Apa-apaan sih nih orang? Seenaknya bicara!_

"Dan lagi, elo memang mirip dengan seseorang. Apa karna hal itu?" lanjut Itachi sambil melihat kearah Kyuubi mengingat kejadian pagi tadi.

"Keluar dari rumah gue!" Kyuubi nge-death glare.

"Ahhahha. Gue nggak takut sama tatapan mata loe!" ya, memang Cuma Uchiha bersaudara lah yang nggak gentar menghadapi tatapan mata merah Kyuubi yang cukup sangar tapi tetap manis. Hehhe.

"Maaf, Itachi-kun. Sebaiknya Itachi-kun pulang saja. Gue takut Kyuu marah kalo' dia bener-bener nggak suka."

Kyuubi melengos.

"Wah, wah. Adik elo penyayang banget ya~~"

"Gue dateng kesini bukan bermaksud untuk membuat Kyuu-chan marah kok. Jadi Naru-chan tenang saja."

"Terus elo mau ngapain kesini?" tanya Kyuubi sinis. "Ada hal penting yang mau gue bicarain sama elo." Jawab Itachi dengan nada serius.

"Jadi bagaimana kalau Naru-chan pergi bermain saja dengan Gaara-chan?" lanjut Itachi.

"Ukh! Berhenti manggil gue pake' chan! Kesannya kayak anak kecil aja! Lagian gue sama Gaara mau belajar bukan bermain!" sungut Naruto kesal dan berbalik kekamarnya untuk memberi waktu Kyuubi dan Itachi berbicara berdua. Gaara mengikuti Naruto dan mengangguk pada mereka berdua sebelum hilang dibalik pintu.

"Hmm. Adik elo juga mudah percaya banget ya. Ciri-ciri orang yang gampang ketipu. Sayang, ya~~" Seringaian licik tersungging disudut bibir Itachi.

_?_

"Apaan sih maksud Loe?" Kyuubi mulai curiga sama tingkah sobatnya ini (sobat?). _Kenapa gue rasa hawa ruangan ini dingin begitu Itachi masuk ya?_

"Bukan apa-apa kok. Gue kesini Cuma mau ingetin elo satu hal."

"Apa itu? Gue nggak ngerasa lupa apa pun." Jawab Kyuubi ketus.

"…. Dia sudah mati, Kyuu."

"Dia?"

"Ya, dia yang mirip dengan Gaara sudah mati n bukankan elo sendiri yang memastikan kematiannya?"

"Gue bener-bener nggak ngerti sama maksud loe. Gue tau kalo' elo itu jenius yang serba tau, tapi elo udah tau sampe kehal-hal yang berbahaya." Geram Kyuubi. Tak sedikit pun gentar tertampak diwajah Uchiha Itachi, justru dia malah makin menyeringai licik. Kyuubi tertegun. _Sejauh manakah yang diketahuinya?_

"Elo nggak mau tau tah? Misalnya, gue dapet info tentang elo darimana? Or sekedar pengen tau buat apa gue kumpulin semua info tentang elo?" Kyuubi makin tertegun. Doi mematung didepan kulkas yang pintunya tetap terbuka. "Ehm. Kyuu-chan, elo masih mau ngadem dikulkas?"

_Cih!_ Kyuubi baru ingat kalo' hawa dingin yang dari tadi dirasakannya itu dari kulkas yang terbuka lebar menunggu tangan Kyuubi yang nggak sempat mengambil barang sepotong kue pun.

"Hahha. Sudah gue duga ternyata elo nggak sejenius itu, tapi bagaimana elo selama ini bisa menghindar dari tuduhan-tuduhan bahwa…."

"Stop! Gue nggak mau Naruto sampe denger hal ini! Gue nggak peduli sama mau elo datang kerumah gue! Tapi gue suruh elo buat angkat kaki detik ini juga!"

"Aduh, Kyuu-chan~~ gue udah bilangkan kalo' elo teriak-teriak kayak gitu, elo jadi keliatan manis~~"

"Got damn you!"

"Oke2. Gue kesini Cuma mau ngasih tau kalo' elo musti hati-hati sama pion baru yang dikeluarin oleh Madara-san buat…."

"What? Madara? Kenapa elo bisa tau dia?" Kyuubi paling anti sama orang yang namanya Uchiha Madara itu. _Ah! Uchiha! Benar sekali! Sudah gue duga…. _Raut muka Kyuubi kali ini benar-benar kacau. Ketakutan. Pelarian. Kekerasan. Semua kini terlintas ulang dibenaknya. Entah, mungkin Kyuubi benar-benar takut?

.

.

.

Kyuubi memeluk erat bahu adiknya. Malam ini Kyuubi tidur dikamar Naruto lagi dan mulai menyanyikan lagu nina bobonya untuk Naruto, suara Kyuubi tergolong enak didengar sih.

_Naru sayang_

_Oh Naru sayang_

_Naru milikku cepat tidur terlelap_

_Naru sayang_

_Oh Naru sayang_

_Something in the morning can make you happy_

"Naru, jangan pernah coba buat ninggalin gue. Bilang ke gue kalo' ada orang yang mau misahin elo dari gue. Gue sayang sama Naru." Kata Kyuubi sambil mengecup ubun-ubun bocah blondie itu.

_Udah lama banget Kyuu nggak nyanyiin lagu nina bobo yang khusus dia ciptain buat gue, ah, nggak Cuma buat gue, tapi buat semua benda yang Kyuu sayang. Lagi ada masalah, ya? _Kyuubi mulai menyanyi lagu itu buat benda-benda – termasuk Naruto – yang disayangnya dari kelas 7 SMP. Dia hobi banget nyanyiin lagu nina bobonya itu ke semua peralatan bedahnya yang ada dilaboratorium. Tengah malam pula! Suaranya itu terdengar sayup-sayup merambat melalui dinding-dinding rumah yang akan diresapi oleh semua yang terjaga ditengah malam.

Kyuubi turun dari kamar Naruto. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto mendengar kakaknya yang mulai menyanyi. Bulu kuduk Naru meremang.

_Apa sih yang paling disukai sama peralatan bedah?_

- bersambung -


	3. Chapter 3 masa lalu,

- Chapter3 : Masa lalu -

SMP Konoha, tiga tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Kyuubi baru saja naik kekelas tujuh. Kyuubi masih baik-baik saja saat itu – sampe' sekarang pun aku masih baik-baik kok! - . Hingga suatu siang yang terik, Kyuubi yang biasa terlebih dahulu menjemput adeknya di sekolah dasar itu, tiba-tiba saja dicegat seorang berandalan, tapi menurutku orang itu cukup kaya buat menaiki mobil ferrari hitam mulus.

"Uzumaki Kyuubi." Panggil seorang yang menyetir itu. Kyuubi yang cuek pun Cuma melengos. _Siapa orang itu? Nggak kenal!_

"Heh! Bocah Merah!" panggilnya sambil turun dari mobil.

"What?" Kyuubi langsung berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menghadap berandalan itu.

"Kenalin nama gue Hidan." Kata orang itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Ngajak salaman. Mata merah Kyuubi memicing, memperhatikan dari ujung rambut sampe ujung kaki. Rambut cepak berwarna pucat, tinggi sekitar 179 cm, pake jaket hitam yang dibuka kancing-kancingnya nampilin dada bidangnya. Pikir Kyuubi sambil mengingat-ingat semua kenalannya. _Nggak ada yang kayak dia tuh!_

"Cih." Kyuubi mengacuhkan tangan terulur itu.

"Sial! Kenapa justru bocah yang kayak gini sih?"

Kyuubi memutar bola matanya lalu mulai melangkah pergi lagi tapi ditahan oleh tangan besar milik Hidan.

"Mau kemana loe? Ayo! Ikut gue."

"Meski mama dan papa gue nggak ada dan nggak satu orang pun pernah bilang kegue kalo' ikut sama orang aneh yang nggak dikenal itu dilarang, tapi gue tau kalo' gue nggak bakalan ikut sama elo om-om aneh!" sungut Kyuubi kecut.

"Ha? Om-om kata lu?"

"Cih! Pandai bicara rupanya. Gue bukannya mau ngajak elo ketempat yang nggak elo kenal kok!" lanjut Hidan.

"?"

"Gue bakal ngajak elo buat ketemu pemimpin gue…."

"Bilang aja majikan! Dasar babu!"

"He? Anak kecil sudah berani bicara kasar ya?"

"Gue bener-bener nggak habis pikir! Ternyata selera Uchiha Madara itu anak kecil yang brangas seperti ini!" kata Hidan sambil narik pergelangan Kyuubi, memerintahkannya untuk masuk kemobil ferrari hitamnya.

"Siapa yang elo panggil 'anak kecil brangas', ha? Dan siapa itu Uchiha Madara? Gue nggak kenal!" Berontak Kyuubi.

Orang itu – Hidan – sedikit kesulitan dengan perlawanan Kyuubi. _Sial! Besar juga tenaga bocah merah ini._

_Dugh!_

"Augh!" Kyuubi menendang selakangan Hidan. Jelas sakit. Otomatis tangan Hidan yang memegang erat pergelangan Kyuubi langsung terlepas. _Kabuurrrr…._

"Si…. Sial! Tunggu bocah merah!"

.

.

.

"Kyuu, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini ada orang yang suka ngikutin Kyuu deh." Kata adik Kyuubi cemas.

"Masa?" Kyuubi tengok kanan kiri melihat toko-toko mainan. Cuek. Mereka berdua selalu lewat pinggiran toko-toko mainan kalo' pulang sekolah, terkadang mampir juga.

"Kyuu…." Naruto bener-bener cemas. Soalnya dari tadi ada orang berambut putih yang jelas-jelas ngebuntutin mereka dan pura-pura sibuk setiap kali Naruto melihat kearahnya.

"Wah!"

"Kenapa Kyuu?"

"Liat itu! Ada boneka prajurit yang kayak di TV! Kemaren Naru bilang pengen boneka itu kan?" seru Kyuubi antusias. "Huff~~ kirain ada apaan." Sahut Naruto lega.

"Udah ah, ayo kita cepet pulang aja."

"Eh? Bukannya Naru pengen boneka itu?"

"Hm?" Naruto ngelirik nggak tega keboneka yang dipajang di etalase toko. _Pengen sihh…._ "Besok aja deh~"

.

.

Kyuubi terlelap dikamarnya. Rambut merahnya berantakan. Buku-buku berserakan diatas tubuhnya. Doi lagi membaca buku petunjuk nama dan fungsi dari peralatan bedah yang baru aja dibelinya sampai akhirnya dia ketiduran.

_Sreekkk…._

"Siapa?" suara tirai barusan membuat Kyuubi langsung terjaga. Mata merahnya menyebarkan pandangan keseluruh sudut kamarnya. "Ternyata pendengaran elo sensitif juga ya." Sesosok bayangan muncul dari sisi kanan jendela kamarnya.

Hidan.

"Cih! Elo lagi!"

"Gue bakal dihukum berat oleh Madara-sama kalau nggak berhasil membawa elo."

"Gue nggak kenal siapa itu Madara!"

"Tapi Madara-sama sangat mengenal elo." Lanjut Hidan sambil mengeluarkan senjata khasnya. "Sebenarnya elo itu adalah sasaran yang paling cocok untuk dijadikan tumbal dari upacara suci gue. Tapi sayang, Madara-sama tidak akan suka hal itu. Kalau sedikit saja mungkin tidak akan apa-apa."

"Ahhhahahaha! Apaan itu? Ternyata elo oom-oom maniak dukun ya~~"

_Twitch!_

"Dasar bocah merah sialan!"

Kyuubi mengeluarkan sekotak peralatan bedahnya yang disimpan di bawah tempat tidurnya. "Apa boleh buat. Barang baru itu memang harus dicoba bukan?" Kyuubi menyeringai senang.

"Dari mana elo dapet barang kayak begitu, ha?"

"Terkadang manusia itu harus cerdas."

"Hahahha. Sekarang gue paham kenapa elo begitu menarik."

"Padahal gue pengen ngeliat pisau-pisau ini terjajar rapi dilaboratorium gue sebelum akhirnya jadi kotor…."

.

.

.

Muka Kyuubi penuh darah, begitu juga dengan tubuh dan pakaiannya. Bau anyir menyeruak penuh dari kamarnya. Kyuubi berjalan terseok kearah jendela. Membuka daun jendela itu semakin lebar untuk memberi kesempatan kepada udara untuk bertukar posisi. Mata merahnya menatap kearah luar. Datar. Benar-benar datar.

Qiesha d' Ariaseta

"Gue kesini Cuma mau ngasih tau kalo' elo musti hati-hati sama pion baru yang dikeluarin oleh Madara-san buat…." Kata Itachi yang tiba-tiba aja muncul dari pintu belakang rumah Kyuubi.

"What? Madara? Kenapa elo bisa tau dia?"

"Apa perlu gue ulang? Kenapa elo nggak coba buat berpikir alasan gue ngumpulin info tentang elo?"

Kyuubi mudur beberapa langkah sampai akhirnya jatuh terduduk. Tatapan matanya dingin, seolah-olah dia sudah tau sesuatu. Ya, dia sudah tau.

"Ahh…. Gue pikir elo sudah menyadarinya sejak lama. Yah, memang mereka yang pada dasarnya bodoh, mengumbar identitas pada sasaran."

Kyuubi hanya terdiam.

"Tidak sedikit kelebihan yang elo miliki. Pantas kalau hal itu benar-benar dipertahankan Madara-san. Dia benar-benar tertarik padamu. Dia benar-benar mencintaimu."

Kyuubi mencengkram kedua kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya sedalam-dalamnya dikedua lututnya yang ditekuk. Jelas ekspresi kesakitan yang tertampak.

"Tapi dia benar-benar membuatmu takut ya. Apalagi kejadian atas Hidan dan Sasori yang paling membuatmu terpukul."

"Jangan bicarakan itu disini!"

"Persetan dengan Uchiha Madara! Padahal gue berniat untuk menjadikan elo sebagai lawan gue. Ternyata elo benar-benar lawan gue. Bersiaplah!" lanjut Kyuubi.

"Tapi gue nggak ada niat buat menjadikan elo sebagai lawan gue, Kyuu-chan~~~" kata Itachi yang langsung memeluk erat tubuh Kyuubi.

"Ugh! Sesak!" Kyuubi berontak.

"Oke. Gue mau pulang." Itachi melepas pelukannya.

"Jadi elo susah-susah kesini Cuma mau ngungkit masalah itu doang?"

"Gue nggak susah kok! Gampang banget tau nyari rumah elo itu. Apalagi ada adek gue, Hacker nomor satu di Konoha. Hahha." – _Hacker nomor satu didunia tau! – _suara hati Sasuke.

"Lagian kalo' elo mau, gue bakal disini lama kok." Lanjut Itachi.

"Gah! Balik aja sono!"

"Hahha. Satu hal lagi, kali ini gue lagi nggak mina maksa-maksa elo ngadep Madara-san. Tapi gue saranin buat tetep berjaga aja ya~~ soalnya mood gue gampang banget berubahnya. Good night, Kyuu-chan sayang~~~"

"Tunggu!"

"Hm?" Itachi yang sudah siap keluar jadi menoleh lagi.

"Bisa elo ceritain sedikit tentang Madara? Soalnya selama tiga tahun gue dikejar-kejar sama para anak buahnya, gue sama sekali nggak tau tentang siapa dan ada apa dengan Madara itu." Pinta Kyuubi.

"Bakalan jadi panjang." Kata Itachi sambil menghela nafas. "Baiklah~~"

Itachi menggeret sebuah kursi diruang makan itu dan duduk dikursi tersebut. Kyuubi pun mengikuti Itachi yang sudah duduk duluan tanpa dipersilahkan.

"Gue nggak mau ambil pusing dengan elo yang percaya atau nggak sama cerita gue. Uchiha Madara itu kakek buyut dari klan Uchiha…."

"Ha? Buyutnya Uchiha? Masa' gue dikejer-kejer sama kakek-kakek?"

"Ahhaha! Bagus juga respon loe. Gue Cuma bercanda kok. Uchiha Madara itu sepupu gue, dia satu tahun lebih tua dibanding kita tapi dia sudah dipastikan sebagai penerus klan Uchiha karena kecerdasan dan ketangguhannya. Gue akui selain otak jenius dan wibawanya itu, Madara-san juga punya wajah yang tidak jelek. Lebih tepatnya goresan tangan Tuhan yang paling sempurna didunia ini."

"Gue berlebihan,ya." Kata Itachi mengakhiri deskripsi-nya.

"Hm. Kenapa dia ngejar-ngejar gue?"

"Gue juga bingung tuh. Padahal banyak banget cewek yang nungguin dia. Tapi dia malah jatuh cinta sama cowok yang punya hobi aneh kayak elo!"

"Heh! Hobi kita berdua itu sama. So, kalo' gue aneh, elo juga bakalan jadi aneh!"

"Ahhahaha"

"Jadi maksud lo…. Madara itu gay?" tanya Kyuubi beralih kepembicaraan awal mereka.

"Yup!"

"Sayang banget, gue nggak tertarik sama cowok! Sampaikan itu buat majikan elo!"

"Hmm…. Gue bukan babu-nya, gue pion-nya!" sungut Itachi mengoreksi sebutan Kyuubi.

"Bodo' amat! Toh sama aja bagi gue!"

"Oke2. Elo sampein aja sendiri sama Madara-san. Gue nggak janji kalo' elo nggak bakalan menarik kata-kata elo itu."

"?"

"Ayolah Kyuu-chan~~ semua orang bakalan jatuh cinta begitu berhadapan langsung dengannya. Tak terkecuali klan Uchiha sendiri. Maka dari itu Madara-san memiliki banyak pion-pion. Berhati-hatilah dengan matanya kalau elo sedang berhadapan dengannya atau tanpa sadar elo bakal memberikan apa pun yang dimintanya."

"Jadi elo juga sudah jatuh cinta dengannya?" tanya Kyuubi mengejek. "Gue nggak sebodoh orang-orang itu." Jawab Itachi ketus.

"Sampai disini saja obrolan kita. Pesan terakhir gue sebelum gue pulang, elo musti hati-hati sama tatapan Madara-san kalau elo bertemu dengannya." Itachi berjalan keluar dari ruang makan Kyuubi menuju halaman luar. Tampak disana sebuah mobil yang sudah standby untuk menjemput Uchiha sulung itu – keluarga Uchiha terkenal sebagai bangsawan kaya di Konoha, jadi nggak heran kalau para tuan mudanya berlalu lalang dengan mobil-mobil pribadinya - .

"Oh ya! Elo juga harus hati-hati sama mata gue. Karna gue juga bisa memikat orang dengan mata gue." Ucap Itachi dengan lantang lalu melaju dengan mobilnya.

- bersambung -


	4. Chapter 4 pacar kyuu?

Ahh~~ akhirnya bisa update juga! Maaf terpaksa menunda update karena aku anak SMA yang beberapa minggu lalu baru saja menghadapi UAS! Dan lagi-lagi aku terpaksa absen nulis karena komputer-ku nggak bisa diajak kompromi. So, yah inilah

oh ya! ini pair MadaKyuu

hubungan KyuuNaru nggak aku buat incest. Mereka hanya kakak adek yang saling menyayangi.

Kyuubi: Sangat menyayangi~~ *meluk2 Naru

- chapter 4 : pacar Kyuubi? -

Naruto menggeser duduknya lebih dekat kebangku Sasuke.

"Elo lagi ngapain sih?" tanya Naruto penasaran sama kegiatan Sasuke yang sepertinya serius banget.

"Bukan urusan loe." Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil sedikit mengubah posisi laptop-nya untuk menghalangi pandangan Naruto kelayar.

"_Gue perhatiin elo itu selalu aja sok sibuk didepan laptop elo itu dan nggak pernah mau kumpul bareng temen-temen."

"Itu juga bukan urusan elo. Gue bukan tipe orang yang SKSD kayak elo yang nge-lebay ke semua orang." Kata Sasuke cuek. Naruto Cuma manyun mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

Saat ini masih pukul tujuh kurang, so belum banyak siswa yang datang dikelas Naruto terutama Nara Shikamaru, si juara kelas yang suka molor dan sering banget atau bahkan setiap hari (?) selalu berangkat mepet-mepet dengan bel masuk – pastinya karena bangun kesiangan. Itupun masih tidur lagi kalo' ada waktu sebelum gurunya masuk - .

"Hoi! Kiba! Tumben elo baru berangkat!" seru Naruto begitu melihat Inuzuka Kiba.

"Ck. Jangan teriak dideket telinga gue dong!" sungut Sasuke yang suka kedamaian ?

Kiba sama sekali nggak menyahut sapaan Naruto dan langsung duduk dibangkunya. _Kenapa tuh anak?_

"Akamaru sakit, Hoahm…." Jawab seseorang yang seolah-olah tau pertanyaan Naruto dan sudah pasti tau siapa orang yang menjawab itu, Shikamaru, tampak dari suara menguap khas miliknya. Orang itu alias Shikamaru langsung menyusul Kiba yang sudah duduk dan seperti yang sudah kukatakan dia kembali tidur lagi.

"Kiba pasti sayang banget sama anjingnya itu."

_Ce' masa bodoh deh._ Pikir Sasuke nggak peduli dan tetap berkutat dengan laptop-nya. Sebenernya apa sih yang Sasuke lakukan? Dari tadi sibuk mulu sama laptop-nya. _Sialan si Madara! Honor gue yang kemaren aja belum dibayar! Eh, sekarang gue dikasih kerjaan lagi! Merepotkan._ Ya. Sasuke sekarang lagi sibuk mengerjakan permintaan Kakak sepupunya, Uchiha Madara, untuk mencari informasi-informasi dari sasarannya yang diperlukan. Yah, pokoknya Sasuke kerja dengan Madara yang memanfaatkan kecerdasan Sasuke sebagai Hacker nomor 1 di Konoha, _ralat! Dunia tau!_ (ini Sasuke).

"Hm? Orang itu kok mirip dengan Kyuu? Tapi warna rambut dan matanya mirip dengan gue ya." Kata Naruto yang melirik kelayar laptop Sasuke. "Nah! Cewek ini baru mirip dengan warna rambut n mata Kyuu!" lanjut Naruto yang otomatis membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Apa-apaan sih elo? Dasar!" bentak Sasuke dan menghadiahi sebuah jitakan cukup keras dikepala Naruto.

"Gue kan Cuma penasaran aja~~"

"Hn. . .To, U…." Naruto membaca nama dari kedua orang yang terlihat dilayar laptop Sasuke. Tapi langsung berhenti di nama sicewek. Soalnya Sasuke buru-buru menggebrak laptop-nya – widdihhh~~~ orang kaya cui… maen gebrak-gebrak laptop! - .

"Hadohh!" Sasuke mengerang kesakitan dan langsung memijit tangan kanannya yang membentur meja dengan keras. Lho? Kok meja? Sasuke n Naruto celingukan mencari laptop milik Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari meja.

"Kalau memang tidak suka dengan laptop ini lebih baik diberikan saja kepadaku daripada dihancurkan." _Pastinya cukup untuk membayar uang SPP beberapa bulan._

"Cih'! Bukan urusan loe!" Sasuke rada' jinjit untuk mengambil laptop-nya yang sudah beralih diatas kepalanya. _Awalnya gue emang nggak percaya sama kemampuan telekinesis tapi kalo' buktinya ada didepan mata gue sendiri sih, yah, mau gimana lagi?_

"Heh Dobe!"

"What?"

"Apa pun yang elo liat tadi, jangan elo kasih tau kesiapa pun! Terutama Kyuubi!" desis Sasuke disamping telinga Naruto yang terpaksa mendongak karena kerahnya ditarik oleh tangan si Uchiha.

Qiesha d' Ariaseta

SMA Konoha

"…. Anko-chan?"

_Huh! Orang ini nggak nyadar ya, kalo' dia itu adek kelas gue? Berani banget manggil gue pake' 'chan'?_

"Jadi waktu elo nabrak gue dilorong itu bukan kesengajaan yang elo buat, kan?" tanya Anko dengan nada menyelidik.

"Gue bukan tipe orang yang suka cari kesempatan!" Kyuubi memutar bola matanya. "Elo bisa nggak sih buruan bilang 'iya'? Biar cepet selesai nih!" sungut Kyuubi tidak sabaran. Sekarang ini doi ngerasa seperti sedang melakukan hal yang paling memalukan yang pernah diperbuatnya. Muka Kyuubi aja sudah kayak kepiting rebus!

"Elo sebenernya lagi nembak cewek atau nodong orang sihh?"

Apa? Kyuubi nembak cewek? Yup! Kyuubi sekarang lagi menunggu jawaban dari Anko. Lebih tepatnya menunggu Anko berkata 'iya'.

"Cih!" rasanya Anko ingin kabur detik ini juga tapi terpaksa harus diurungkan niatnya itu karena dia sudah berada dipojok dan lagi lengan Kyuubi menghalangi jalan kaburnya. Hah…. Gimana nggak mau kabur coba? Siapa sih siswa SMA Konoha yang tidak kenal Uzumaki Kyuubi? Cowok berbadan tegap, berambut plus bermata merah yang terkadang menyeramkan dan terkadang bisa membuat tenang juga. Sekarang lagi nembak dia pula! _Gue nggak yakin kalo' dia serius. Tapi bagaimana cara untuk membuktikannya? Meminta langsung sama si Raja Iblis / Malaikat ini? Aduh! Jelas sama sekali nggak mungkin!_

"Oh ayolah…. Gue nggak lagi ngomong sama tembok, kan?" Kyuubi makin nggak sabar. Kyuubi nggak mungkin mengeluarkan aura yang bisa membuat lawan bicaranya jadi tenang seperti biasanya karena dia pun saat ini sama sekali nggak bisa rileks. Meskipun nggak keliatan sih kalo' dia lagi gugup. Apa kata dunia kalo' Kyuubi keliatan gugup hanya karena lagi meminta seorang cewek untuk jadi pacarnya?

Glek!

"Gu… gue nggak yakin kalo' elo se… serius…." Kata Anko terbata.

"Hmp…. Buahahhahahhahahhaha!"

_Haduh… matilah gue! Semoga abis ini gue masih selamat!_

"Anko-chan…." Kyuubi semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Anko. "…. Gue serius lah!"

"He?" hanya itu kata-kata yang bisa meluncur dari bibir Anko setelah Kyuubi mengambil sedikit jarak.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa Anko-chan masih ragu? Atau butuh bukti?"

"…."

"…."

"Baiklah! Gue beri elo waktu buat menjawab itu!" kata (atau perintah?) Kyuubi setelah beberapa detik mereka terserang diam dan langsung beranjak pergi.

"Tu… tunggu!"

"Hm?" Kyuubi berbalik.

"Iya!"

"Ha?"

"Elo nggak tuli, kan? Gue bilang 'iya', gue mau jadi pacar lo."

Kyuubi hanya tersenyum seolah sudah tau bahwa akhirnya akan jadi begini. _Nggak ada salahnya, kan? Kyuubi juga bukan cowok yang buruk, kan? _Pikir Anko.

.

.

.

"Kyuu, bagaimana kalo' kita tingkatkan lagi level hobi kita?" kata Itachi semangat. _Tuh orang bisa-bisanya bersikap kayak gitu setelah kejadian semalem ya!_

"Gue ada urusan! Nggak ada waktu buat itu!" jawab Kyuubi ketus.

_ZLEBB!_

Sebuah pisau melayang tepat disamping telinga Kyuubi dan memotong beberapa helai rambut merahnya. Pisau itu tepat mendarat dipapan tulis.

"Hoho. Berani sekali elo nyerang gue pake pisau yang elo curi dari tas gue?"

"Oh…. Jadi elo sadar, ya." Anak-anak yang satu kelas dengan mereka (Kyuubi n Itachi) langsung menyingkir karena mereka tau bahwa akan terjadi peperangan dahsyat diruang kelas mereka! Daripada jadi korban tak terduga lebih baik menyingkir, kan?

"Maaf. Gue bener-bener nggak ada waktu buat ngeladenin elo. Gue udah punya janji."

"Jangan kira elo bisa kabur! Dia tidak akan tinggal diam!" seru Itachi. Kata-kata Itachi membuat Kyuubi mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar dari kelas.

"Apa maksud loe?" Kyuubi mencium makna yang tidak menyenangkan dibalik kata-kata Itachi.

"Apa elo pikir Madara-san tidak akan bertindak apa pun begitu tahu bahwa elo udah punya pacar?"

- bersambung -

Ariaseta: Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk membaca n me-reviews ceritaku. Uah! Seneng banget baca reviews dari kalian *jadi semangat nulis lagi deh.

Eh? Marga Gaara aku tulis Akamizu ya? Aku nggak ingat. Kayaknya waktu nulis marga Gaara aku masih kepikiran HaH milik KP deh. Hahha.

Gaara: kayaknya lo nggak niat ngasih nama ke gue ya.

Ariaseta: Uh! Sorry Gaar. Bukan punya maksud tapi yahh, mau gimana lagi. Latar belakang kelahiran elo kan nggak jelas gitu.

Beberapa tokoh disini yang punya peluang buat lompat kelas (seperti Gaara, Itachi, dsb) sengaja aku buat nggak lompat kelas. Alasannya karena dalam tanda kutip 'menurut saya', setiap jenjang pendidikan itu punya masa-nya sendiri. Ada hal yang dapat mendewasakan kita dalam setiap jenjang, bukan Cuma mengambil ilmu pendidikan tetapi juga soal berinteraksi dengan orang-orang sekitar. Rasanya kasian kalau mereka ketinggalan masa-masa itu. Hehhe.


	5. Chapter 5 nice to meet you

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah bersusah payah membaca dan me-review fic ini~~

Kalian membuatku menjadi lebih bersemangat menulis.. **ARIGATOU**!

- chapter 5 : Nice to meet you~~ -

_Cih! Apa-apaan sih si Uchiha brengsek itu! Memangnya dia pikir dia itu siapa? Beraninya mengusik hidup gue! Gue mau melakukan apa aja, itukan urusan gue! Dasar Uchiha tukang ikut campur! _Kyuubi bersungut-sungut kesal.

_Atau…. Nggak! Jangan berpikir gegabah!_

.

.

.

GRAK!

_Apaan sih si Teme itu! Memang apa salahnya kalo' gue ngeliat? Sok-sok ngelarang pula! _Naruto meromet sendiri dalam hati. _Atau…. Gue kasih tau ke Kyuu aja ya?_

JELEDUGH  
>BRUK<p>

"A… aw…" Kyuubi dan Naruto mengaduh bersamaan sambil megangin dagu dan jidat masing-masing.

"Elo gimana sih?" Kyuubi membentak adiknya yang masih memegang jidatnya yang memerah. "He? Kyuu itu yang gimana?"

"Makanya kalo' jalan jangan sambil mikirin yang laen!" bentak Kyuubi dan Naruto nyaris bersamaan.

"Cih! Uchiha sialan!" lagi-lagi mereka mengucapkan kalimat secara bersamaan. Euh! Dasar kakak-adik sama aja, sama-sama punya teman dekat Uchiha. Lho? Kok teman dekat? Bukannya musuh? Yah…. Dimataku mereka malah kayak teman dekat sih. _Teme…. Emang apa salahnya kalo' gue ngasih tau ke Kyuu! _Pikir Naruto.

"Kyuu…"

"Apa?" jawab Kyuubi dengan nada masih tinggi, masih emosi sama keturunan-keturunan Uchiha itu.

"…." Naruto berpikit lama. "Nggak jadi!"

"Hah? Apaan itu? Kasih tau ke gue!" bentak Kyuubi sambil menarik kerah seragam Naruto yang siap-siap kabur. Dia benci sama orang yang ngomong setengah-setengah.

"Setelah dipikir-pikir… rasanya Naru nggak perlu ngomong sesuatu deh…." Jawab Naruto sambil berbalik memberi senyum ke kakaknya.

"Nggak ada pikir-pikir setelah Naru memutuskan untuk membicarakan sesuatu ke kakak." Kata Kyuubi memberikan senyuman maut ala malaikatnya. Khas banget untuk meruntuhkan pertahanan hati orang.

"Ayo sekarang ceritakan itu!" _Glek!_ _Uwah~~~ sudah pasti gue kalah kalau berhadapan dengan wajah manis Kyuu~~_

"Ba… baiklah…." Jawab Naruto akhirnya. Tuhkan!

.

.

.

"Namikaze Minato katamu?" ulang Kyuubi.

"Ya! Dia mirip banget sama Kyuu."

"…. Elo emang masih kecil waktu itu. Mungkin elo memang nggak inget apapun ya, Naru?"

"He?" Naruto bingung sama pertanyaan kakaknya barusan.

"Yah~~ maklum juga sih karena elo emang lemot!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya mendengar ledekan Kyuubi.

"Hahhaha." Kyuubi memeluk bahu adeknya gemas yang meski bodoh tapi tetap imut.

"Eh, tadi siapa elo bilang? Sasuke?"

"Ha?"

"Yang punya laptop itu."

"Oh… iya. Sasuke." _Sasuke? Rasanya pernah denger…. Sejak kapan gue jadi lemot mengingat nama orang? Pasti ketularan adik gue yang bodoh ini!_ - Sejak kapan penyakit bodoh menular? -.

"…. Uchiha Sasuke. Adiknya Itachi-kun! Masa' Kyuu lupa sih!" kata Naruto karena melihat kakaknya yang sepertinya sedang berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Apppaaaaaaaa?" teriak Kyuubi tepat ditelinga Naruto yang langsung refleks menutup kupingnya yang sakit.

_Adik Itachi? Uchiha? Adik Itachi yang Hacker itu?_

"Brengsek! Apa lagi mau si Uchiha itu!"

"Ha? Kenapa sih Kyuu?" Kyuubi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tapi langsung saja berlalu menuju ruang tamu. Ah, tidak pintu keluar maksudnya.

"Kyuu, elo mau kemana?" Kyuubi tetap diam.

"Pergi dengan celana training seperti itu?" lagi-lagi Kyuubi tetap diam. Benar-benar tidak peduli. Dia nggak habis pikir dengan perilaku Uchiha terhadapnya. _Sebegitu inginnya kah? Apa yang dia mau dari diriku?_

Kyuubi berbalik menghadap Naruto sekarang. Wajahnya garang. "Jangan pernah dekati lagi si Sasuke itu!" G_lek! _Naruto terpaku menatap kakaknya yang semakin menjauh. Bingung. _Kenapa? Ada apa sih? Memang salah kalau aku memberi tahu Kyuu?_

Qiesha d' Ariaseta

Kediaman Uchiha.

Lampu kelap-kelip menghiasi hampir seisi ruangannya. _Sesak! Penuh keramaian! Aku benci pesta!_ Pikir Sasuke. Ya, di rumahnya sekarang sedang diadakan pesta kecil-kecilan (yang sangat mewah bagi orang awam) klan Uchiha. Seluruh keluarganya datang tapi dia malah memasang wajah bosan dan duduk disofa yang jauh dari kata keramaian. Matanya berkeliling. Dia menangkap sosok kakaknya yang sibuk bercanda dengan beberapa rekan bisnis ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku. Ditengah-tengah keramaian itu ada keramaian yang lebih lagi. Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. _Siapa lagi kalau bukan para penggemar plus pengikut Madara yang lagi sibuk mendekatinya?_

"Memang membosankan." Ucap seseorang yang sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Sai?" Sasuke agak terkejut melihat senyum palsu milik Sai seorang.

"Apa elo pikir gue ini bukan keturunan Uchiha?"

"Cih! Nggak peduli juga sih!" jawab Sasuke ketus.

.

.

BRAKKK!

"DIMANA SI BRENGSEK SASUKE?" bentak seseorang berambut dan bermata merah yang semakin menyala. Semua orang yang ada ditempat itu langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara. Menatap heran atas kelakuan seorang bocah SMA yang masih memakai kaos oblong dan trainning abu-abunya. Beberapa diantaranya bisik-bisik mempertanyakan kedatangannya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Uchiha Fugaku yang mendengar nama anaknya disebut-sebut apalagi ditambah embel-embel 'brengsek' didepannya.

"Apa yang telah dilakukan Sasuke padamu?"

"Huh! Gue nyari si brengsek itu!" kata orang tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uzumaki Kyuubi. "MINGGIR!" dengan kasar Kyuubi mendorong dua orang penjaga yang memegangi lengannya. Jelas kedua penjaga itu bukan saingan Kyuubi yang notabene memiliki kekuatan fisik yang lebih kuat. Datang lagi kedua penjaga lain yang akhirnya bernasib sama seperti penjaga sebelumnya. Terlempar oleh kekuatan Kyuubi.

"Maaf." Seseorang berusaha keluar dari kerumunan untuk melihat keributan apa yang terjadi. "Maaf. Permisi." Katanya dengan sopan. Dia melongokkan kepalanya, masih berusaha untuk melihat. "…. Dia?"

GREB

Sebuah tangan besar memegang lengan Kyuubi dan menyeretnya keluar dari ruang tamu kediaman Uchiha yang disulap menjadi tempat pesta ini.

"Le… lepas!" berontak Kyuubi. Dan walhasil, tak menghasilkan apa-apa. Kyuubi tidak berhasil menyingkirkan lengan besar yang menyeretnya keluar makin jauh ke halaman depan. _Siapa orang ini?_ Kyuubi tidak bisa melihat wajah seseorang yang menyeretnya itu. _Setelan jas hitam yang rapi? Rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan terurai? Brengsek! Gue nggak bisa melepaskan cengkeramannya!_

Seseorang itu mengajak Kyuubi ke bagian halaman yang gelap gulita dan berhenti disana.

"Lepas!" bentak Kyuubi.

"Gue memang mau melepas tangan elo kok." Sahut orang tersebut. _Siapa sih?_

"Siapa elo? N ngapain elo nyeret gue kesini?"

"Jangan membuat keributan ditempat seramai itu. Elo mungkin bisa hancur ditangan mereka."

"Cih! Gue bukan orang lemah!"

"Gue tau. Dan karena gue tau makanya elo gue bawa kesini. Kekuatan elo belum cukup untuk menghadapi seluruh keluarga Uchiha. Melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan gue aja elo nggak bisa."

"WHAT?" Kyuubi benar-benar merasa dipermalukan oleh Uchiha!

"Kyuu…." Panggil orang tersebut. _Nih orang tau nama gue dari mana?_ Kyuubi menatap perlahan wajah orang itu. Memicingkan matanya, siapa tau dia bisa mengenali sesuatu dari seseorang yang sejak tadi sok kenal dengannya. _Itachi kah?_ _Tidak! Bukan dia. Rambutnya terlalu panjang dan tubuhnya terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran Itachi._ Kyuubi semakin penasaran. Namun tidak tampak apapun dihadapannya karena gelap gulita tentunya. Hanya cahaya temaram yang cukup jauh dari teras kediaman Uchiha. Entah kenapa Kyuubi begitu penasaran untuk mengetahui siapa orang itu. Apalagi setelah sempat sedetik melihat mata orang tersebut ketika menyeretnya tadi. Ya, matanya yang berwarna sama dengan miliknya. Merah.

Kyuubi mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah orang itu. Menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah orang itu dengan ujung jari-jemarinya yang panjang. Kyuubi semakin penasaran. Dia bahkan sampai mau berjinjit hanya untuk melihat, tidak, memastikan siapa orang itu - Keadaan yang gelap gulita tentu tidak memungkinkannya untuk melihat –.

Tertarik? Entahlah. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa ingin menyentuh dan memastikan seseorang yang diam dan tenang itu. Desah nafas Kyuubi sedikit memburu dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Kyuubi!" panggil seseorang yang terburu-buru mengejarnya. Orang itu Itachi. Panggilan Itachi barusan membuat Kyuubi mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari seseorang yang sedang berada dihadapannya.

_Hug! _Itachi menarik tubuh Kyuubi menjauh dari seseorang tersebut dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Kyuubi jatuh kepelukan Itachi.

"Si…. Sial!" gerutu Kyuubi begitu sadar posisinya sekarang.

"BERHENTI MEMPERLAKUKAN GUE SEPERTI CEWEK! UCHIHA SIALAN!" bentak Kyuubi sambil meronta.

"Diamlah! Kalau elo mau selamat, jadi diam saja!" desis Itachi yang tetap tidak melepas Kyuubi dari pelukannya.

"Jangan muncul disini…. Uchiha Madara." Tubuh Kyuubi sedikit menegang mendengar sebuah nama yang diucapkan Itachi.

"!"

"Kenapa? Bukankah Kyuubi sudah datang kesini? Kenapa gue tidak boleh menemuinya?" ucap seseorang, Madara, sambil melangkah menuju tempat yang lebih terpasok cahaya. Itachi masih merasakan tubuh Kyuubi yang menegang. _Gue takut? Takut! Buat apa gue takut? Gue nggak takut!_ Kyuubi sibuk berdialog dengan dirinya sendiri. _Ini yang elo sebut nggak takut, ha? Menyembunyikan muka elo di dada Itachi? Cih! Memalukan!_

Kyuubi mendorong bahu Itachi, berusaha untuk melepas tangan Itachi yang melingkar di kedua sisi tubuhnya. "Ya. Bukankah tidak sopan jika membiarkan gue begitu saja, ya kan, Madara?" tanya Kyuubi berusaha tampak tenang-tenang saja. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat lagi saat dia berusaha untuk menatap mata Madara. _Dia bisa membuat orang jatuh hati hanya karena menatap matanya._

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Kyuubi? Elo baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi memecah keheningan. Dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya 'apa elo jatuh cinta, Kyuu?'.

"Payah." Kata Kyuubi akhirnya setelah lama diam.

"?"

"Sama sekali tidak menarik." Lanjut Kyuubi.

"…."

"Apanya yang bisa jatuh cinta hanya karena menatap matanya?"

"…"

"Biasa saja." Ucap Kyuubi dingin mengakhiri deskripsinya terhadap Uchiha Madara.

"La… lalu untuk apa gue susah-susah meluk elo?"

"Nggak ada yang minta, kan?" sengit Kyuubi tak kalah sengitnya dari Itachi yang menyesal telah memeluknya.

"Hmpf…. Hahhhahahahhahhahahhahaha!"

"Hm? Kenapa elo, Madara-san?" Itachi heran dengan tawa lepas dari sepupunya itu.

"Ah. Maaf, gue nggak bisa tahan untuk tidak tertawa." Jawab Madara.

"Menarik! Rasanya tidak seru juga kan kalau elo jatuh cinta ke gue dalam sekali lihat?" lanjut Madara.

"Jatuh cinta? Setelah semua yang elo perbuat ke hidup gue? ELO PIKIR GUE BISA JATUH CINTA KE ORANG MACEM ELO?" Madara berjalan kearah Kyuubi, tidak memedulikan ucapan Kyuubi. "Gue bukan gay! Dan hal itu akan tetap berlaku sampai kapan pun!" Kyuubi masih melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Jangan mendekat." Desis Kyuubi. Madara sepertinya masih tidak memedulikan kata-kata Kyuubi. "GUE BILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

"Ternyata Itachi benar. Elo makin manis kalau berteriak." Kyuubi mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hah? Apa mau loe?" Kyuubi merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil pisau lipat yang sengaja dikantonginya. Dia sadar kalau kata-kata saja tidak akan membuat orang itu berhenti.

_Crash. _Kyuubi mengayunkan pisaunya dan mengenai lengan Madara yang tetap mendekatinya. _Crash. Crash._

"Kyuubi!"

"Huh! Itachi, elo tau kan kalo' gue udah beberapa kali melakukan hal ini? Jadi elo nggak perlu khawatir gagal." Kata Kyuubi sambil tersenyum sinis. Dengan cekatan, Madara mengunci pergerakan tangan Kyuubi yang masih memegang pisau hingga pisau itu terjatuh.

"Ugh!"

"Jadi tangan ini yang sudah menghilangkan beberapa pion milik gue?"

Tubuh Kyuubi bergetar. Ingatannya melayang ke beberapa kejadian selama tiga tahun ini.

"Hidan. Kakuzu. Sasori. Ya, Sasori yang paling disayangkan. Padahal elo dan Sasori sangat dekat. Saat itu gue pikir dia bakal berhasil membawa elo tapi ternyata… ternyata gue masih perlu mengeluarkan pion yang lain."

"Ukh!" Kyuubi kesakitan. Kesakitan bukan karena tangannya yang ditahan oleh Madara tapi karena ucapan Madara? _Ugh!_ Hatinya? Ada sesuatu yang mendesak keluar di mata Kyuubi. _Air mata?_

"Apa mau loe? Ortu gue udah mati! Jangan usik mereka!" Kyuubi menatap tajam ke mata Madara yang hanya berjarak lima senti dari wajahnya. "Kalo' elo berani mendekati Naruto atau menyakiti Anko, gue nggak akan tinggal diam!"

"Kyuubi? Maaf. Gue tau ini semua karena gue. Tapi kenapa elo masih menanyakan mau gue? Elo yang gue mau!"

"Dengan cara seperti ini? Elo membuat gue jadi pengen ketawa!"

"Huh! Hah…. Hahh…. Hahhhahahahhahaha!" Madara terbahak.

"?"

"Lalu dengan cara yang seperti apa, ha? Cara baik-baik?" Madara menarik tangan Kyuubi, membuat wajah mereka semakin dekat. Kyuubi yang merasakan adanya bahaya tentu saja memberontak. Dia berusaha menarik tangannya tapi gagal. Tangan lainnya yang bebas memukul bahu Madara dengan sekuat tenaga, gagal juga. Berkali-kali dipukul pun Madara tetap keukeuh ditempatnya. Tangan kanan Madara menekan kepala belakang Kyuubi, bibir mereka hanya terpisah beberapa mili saja.

"Gue udah lama tertarik sama elo! Tapi elo? Ingatan tentang gue aja kayaknya nggak tersisa!"

"I… ingatan? Apa yang perlu di ingat da…" _Glek._ Dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah menempel dibibirnya. "Ngh…." Kyuubi berusaha mengenyahkan sejauh-jauhnya bibir Madara yang melumat dengan kasar bibirnya. _Brengsek! Ciuman pertama gue! _Dia menggigit bibir bagian bawah Madara namun hal itu justru memberi peluang kepada lidah Madara untuk menelusuri rongga mulutnya. "Mmh…ng…"

"Cukup, Madara-san!" Itachi menarik Madara menjauhi Kyuubi. Tentu saja Itachi yang bisa memanfaatkan kekuatan lawannya mampu membuat Madara mundur beberapa langkah.

Kyuubi jatuh terduduk, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. _Sial! Hari ini gue bener-bener dipermainkan oleh Uchiha! _"Ukh!" Kyuubi mengusap air matanya yang sudah terlanjur menetes.

Qiesha d' Ariaseta

"Kyuu!" Naruto menyambut Kyuubi yang pulang diantar kedua temannya, Itachi dan seseorang bermata merah khas Uchiha (selain hitam) yang juga berambut panjang terurai – begitu pikir naruto – .

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar Kyuu pulang." Kata Naruto mewakili kakaknya yang langsung masuk begitu saja.

"Sama-sama. Nama gue Uchiha Madara, senang bertemu denganmu Naru."

"Eh? I… iya. Senang bertemu denganmu juga Madara-kun."

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu ya, Naru-chan." Kata Itachi berpamitan.

"Iya. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Naruto membungkuk ala Jepang. Itachi dan Madara hanya mengangguk dan langsung menuju mobil mereka. Pulang. Naruto pun segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya kembali.

"Eh, Kyuu, elo masih disitu?" tanya Naruto begitu melihat kakaknya berdiri disamping sofa. Kyuubi berjalan mendekati adik satu-satunya itu dan membawa Naruto kedalam pelukannya.

"Jangan lagi dekati Uchiha Sasuke! Gue mohon. Jangan buat kakak semakin gila." Bisik Kyuubi.

"Kyuu?"

.

.

.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, tuan muda?"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Paman. Aku jadi merasa rendah." Ucap Madara kepada Pamannya, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Ah! Tapi kau tetap seorang penerus sah klan Uchiha. Bagaimana aku tidak menghormatimu?"

Mereka tertawa bersama. Ya, hubungan antara Madara dan pamannya ini sudah seperti ayah-anak kandung. Sejak kecil Madara diurus oleh ayah Itachi karena orang tuanya yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Adiknya pun tidak selamat dalam kecelakaan itu. Hanya dia yang beruntung masih hidup dan sekarang sudah dapat dipastikan sebagai penerus klan Uchiha. Klan Uchiha pasti akan merasa sangat kehilangan seandainya dulu dia tidak selamat. Bagaimana tidak? Dalam umurnya yang masih 16 tahun, dia sudah menamatkan sekolahnya dan mampu memimpin perusahaan yang dimiliki klan Uchiha. Dia adalah jenius yang dimiliki Uchiha.

"Jadi dia?" tanya Fugaku.

"Ya. Paman tidak keberatan, kan?"

"Hm, dia memang sedikit brutal. Itu pasti karena darah ibunya yang tomboy. Tapi apa kau akan baik-baik saja?" Fugaku memperhatikan beberapa luka sayatan dilengan dan leher Madara. Yah, Kyuubi memang sedikit keterlaluan.

"Aku yang sudah membuatnya menjadi seperti itu. Ini hanyalah luka kecil." Jawab Madara sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan salahmu. Dia memang tumbuh tanpa orang tua, jadi wajar saja."

"Aku juga tumbuh tanpa orang tua, Paman."

"Madara, aku sudah menganggapmu seperti anakku sendiri. Seperti aku membesarkan Itachi dan Sasuke. Semua keluarga Uchiha juga menganggapmu seperti anak mereka sendiri. Apa kau tetap merasa tidak memiliki orang tua?" Madara hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan pamannya dan berlalu. _Tapi kalian tetap bukan orang tua gue._

.

.

.

"_Gue bukan gay! Dan hal itu akan tetap berlaku sampai kapan pun!" _Madara masih teringat kata-kata Kyuubi. _Mari kita lihat sampai kapan hal itu akan tetap berlaku._

- bersambung -

A/N

Kyuubi : Tenang aja, bentar lagi Anko bakal gue campakkin kok! *di-deathglare* Apa loe? Berani ngegundulin gue, ha?

Ariaseta : Hadoh, Kyuubi! Ucapan elo bener-bener nggak sopan! Padahal kan sebenernya elo yang di…. Ups! Hampir aja keceplosan!

Ariaseta : yah, disini *para murid jenius* memang memutuskan sendiri untuk tidak lompat kelas kok…. Ahem… atau memang itu keputusan author-nya yah? Kalo' menurut kepseknya sih mana aku tau! Ah, entahlah #PLAK! Hehhe.

Ariaseta : Hm… Chap 4 memang sengaja ku buat pendek. Karena aku rasa disitulah tempat yang paling tepat untuk membuatnya bersambung. Biar pada penasaran! *yee~~ emang sapa yang penasaran? Pede bgt!*

Katakan padaku jika Chap yang ini masih pendek. *akan kuhajar kau* aku hanya bercanda kok….

Waduh? Madara ngerape Kyuubi? Huwahh! Padahal baru pertama kalinya aku nulis adegan kissing selama hidup! Jujur aku agak merinding membaca hasil tulisanku. Wkakakkkakaka. Semoga perkataanmu tadi hanya bercanda ya, Fairy. Hehhe. Sampai saat ini aku tetap mempertahankan rate T atau mungkin akan berubah seiring jalannya cerita? Awawaawawawaw! *singkirkan adegan mesum itu dari otakku

Ayo-ayo aku tunggu review dari teman-teman semua~~


	6. Chapter 6 pair SasuNaru?

- chapter 6 : pair SasuNaru?

.

.

.

"Kerja elo buruk sekali, Sasuke!" ucap Madara begitu berada didepan pintu kamar Sasuke yang terbuka. _Cih! Naruto bodoh! Gue kan udah bilang jangan kasih tau siapa pun terutama kakaknya. Dia malah memberitahu ke orang yang paling utama dilarang!_

"Akhir-akhir ini gue sering diganggu dengan adik si Kyuubi itu." Balas Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar besar yang tersambung ke PS III. Sibuk memainkan game barunya.

"Gue nggak bisa mentolerir jika elo melakukan kesalahan itu lagi."

"Katakan saja hal itu pada pengganggu gue itu!" ucap Sasuke tak tertarik.

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau elo saja yang gue perintah untuk menyingkirkan pengganggu elo itu, eh?" lanjut Madara sambil merangkul bahu Sasuke sedang tangannya yang lain mengambil stik yang tersisa.

"A…. apa?"

"Akan gue tambah upah elo tiga kali lipat." Kata Madara santai.

"Huh! Kerjaan gue dua minggu lalu aja elo belum sanggup bayar, mau nambah lagi?"

"He? Itu masalah lain, kan? Atau jangan-jangan elo nggak sanggup menyingkirkan nyamuk kecil yang dengungannya terasa bak nyanyian indah dan wajah cute-nya itu, Sasuke?" mata raven Sasuke jelas membulat sebulat-bulatnya!

"Ah… eh… a… apaan itu? Gue nggak merasa kalo' dia semanis itu!" Sasuke benar-benar blushing! Dia langsung membuang mukanya, sebisa mungkin menutupi semburat merah dipipi pucatnya itu.

_YOU LOSE!_

Terpampang jelas tulisan itu di layar besarnya. Menandakan kekalahan Sasuke.

"Cih!"

"Tuhkan~~ elo sampe nggak konsen segala~~" Madara masih melanjutkan rayuan untuk Sasuke yang semakin memerah. _Mereka sama! Nggak ada bedanya dengan Itachi! Pembual!_ Sungut Sasuke menyamakan Madara dengan kakaknya, hanya dalam hati saja karena kalau dilontarkan pun hanya akan menghasilkan percuma.

"Apa yang membuat gue tertarik dengan Kyuubi, sama seperti apa yang membuat elo tertarik dengan Naruto."

"WHA~~T?"

"Hm? Ada apa ini?" sahut Itachi yang sudah menyusul kekamar Sasuke.

"Oh, Itachi! Kebetulan sekali. Lihatlah Sasuke yang mulai memerah ini. Hahha."

"Hei, Madara! Elo mengambil alih posisi asli gue sebagai kakak ya, eh?"_ Oh, tidak lagi Tuhan! Jangan biarkan gue terjebak diantara kakak-kakak gila ini!_ Doa Sasuke dalam hati.

Yah…. Mari kita biarkan ketiga Uchiha ini bersenang-senang saja. – gue sama sekali nggak senang! – (teriak Sasuke sebagai objek Madara dan Itachi).

Qiesha d' Ariaseta

SMA Konoha – istirahat siang –

"Elo kenapa Kyuubi? Sakit?" tanya Anko yang melihat Kyuubi sama sekali tidak bersemangat menyantap makanan yang dipesannya dikantin.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya ada beberapa yang sedang gue pikirkan. Bukan masalah besar kok, Anko-chan." Jawab Kyuubi sambil memamerkan senyum malaikat andalannya. _Oh tidak!_ Beberapa siswi bahkan siswa yang sempat melihat senyuman Kyuubi langsung mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya, beberapa sampai pingsan ditempat. _Ck! Lebay!_

Kyuubi dan Anko sekarang benar-benar resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih! Kekasih lho! – He? Katanya ini pair yaoi? - . Kyuubi mungkin memang benar-benar menyukai Anko karena Kyuubi hanya bisa merasa dekat dengan seseorang kalau dia punya perasaan lebih. Kalian tau kan? Meski Kyuubi terkenal cukup ramah dan sering mengumbar senyum, tapi sulit baginya mempercayai orang lain. Hatinya bisa dibilang cukup keras. Sejak kecil dia sudah melalui hidupnya hanya sendiri saja, kalaupun ada orang lain, mungkin itu hanya Naruto. Dia memang berbeda dengan adiknya yang mudah akrab dengan siapa pun.

Kyuubi masih sibuk mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya dengan tidak selera. Saat ini pikirannya sedang kembali lagi kekejadian semalam. Dimana dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang sedikit banyak telah membuat hatinya jadi semakin keras saja, dimana dia mendapatkan _first kiss-_nya? _Argh!_ Kyuubi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Mungkin lebih baik kalau elo kembali saja kekelas." Kata Anko. _Ah, iya! Saat ini gue sedang bersama dengan Anko-chan. Untuk apa memikirkan hal tak berguna itu!_

"Gue nggak mau kekelas! Kita ke atap aja yuk!" ajak Kyuubi sedikit bersemangat. _Setidaknya gue bisa dapet udara segar di atap daripada ketemu Uchiha sialan itu!_

.

.

.

Kyuubi menarik nafas panjangnya dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan, menikmati ketenangan ini. Anko hanya diam, menurutnya lebih baik sedikit bicara karena dia khawatir melihat Kyuubi yang sepertinya sedang kalut.

"Hey, Anko-chan!" sapa seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka. Seseorang bermata merah dan berambut hitam panjang yang duduk sila dipojokkan. Mata Kyuubi membelalak melihat kearah sumber suara itu.

"Oh, hey Madara-san! Sedang apa elo disini?" _Madara? Madara! _Kyuubi membeku ditempat memperhatikan dengan yakin seseorang yang paling ingin dienyahkannya saat ini sedang berdiri dan membersihkan celana seragam bagian belakangnya yang kotor karena debu lantai.

"Hanya mencari angin." Jawab Madara santai sambil berdiri dan melangkah mendekati mereka berdua.

"Oh ya. Kyuubi, perkenalkan ini Uchiha Madara dia murid baru pindahan hari ini dikelas gue. Madara, ini Kyuubi emm…. Pacar gue." Kata Anko agak ragu dan malu-malu dikalimat terakhirnya. _Aih! Manisnya…. _Pikir Kyuubi sambil senyum-senyum mendengar pernyataan Anko tadi.

"Hmm…. Pacar elo punya senyum yang manis ya, Anko-chan." Ucap Madara sambil mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Kyuubi bersalaman.

Dalam sedetik senyum Kyuubi menghilang dan berubah mejadi deathglare super seramnya. "Mau ngapain elo kesini?" tanya Kyuubi ketus.

"Eh? Kalian udah saling kenal?" tanya Anko bingung.

"Tentu saja untuk mendekati elo, Kyuu-chan. Elo nggak keberatan kan, Anko-chan?" Kyuubi menyeringai mendengar jawaban Madara. _Apa-apaan tuh orang? Mau bikin gue n Anko putus, ya?_ Baru juga jadian dua hari yang lalu.

"Hoho. Ternyata Madara-san punya selera humor yang bagus, ya…." Kata Anko polos. _What?_ Kyuubi sweatdrop.

"Fuck you!" seru Kyuubi sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke wajah Madara. Lalu menarik lengan Anko, meninggalkan Madara yang masih menyeringai senang sendirian.

Qiesha d' Ariaseta

Kelas VII, SMP Konoha

_Jangan dekati Sasuke! Jangan dekati Sasuke!_ Berkali-kali Naruto menanamkan itu dalam hatinya. Tentu saja sulit baginya. Sulit? _Orang ramah seperti gue jelas sulit buat cuek ke orang lain!_ Begitu pikir Naruto. Sialnya, sosok yang sejak tadi dihindarinya malah secara tidak sengaja terpantul dimata birunya. Sosok raven itu baru saja akan duduk dibangku kantin. "Heii! Sas…." _Uph! Jangan dipanggil, Bodoh!_ Sasuke yang merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya langsung menengok dan menemukan cowok blonde yang sibuk menutup mulutnya. _Singkirkan pengganggu elo itu, Sas! Singkirkan! _Tapi dia (Sasuke) malah berjalan kearah si Blonde. _Apa yang elo lakukan, Sasuke?_ Terlambat! Sasuke sudah berdiri didepan Naruto. _Cepat pergi dari sini! _Otaknya memerintahkan itu tapi kakinya sama sekali tidak mau berbalik. _Hei! Apa-apaan ini?_

"GYAAA! JANGAN DEKATI GUE!" teriak Naruto lalu ngacirr meninggalkan Sasuke yang melongo. _Memang tadi siapa sih yang manggil?_

"Kyyaaaaaa!" para penggemar (?) Sasuke pada histeris.

"Wah~~ Sasuke ternyata suka menggoda cowok ya~~" mereka yang termasuk Fujoshi pada senyam-senyum gaje.

_Itch!_

"Bu… bukan urusan kalian!" bentak Sasuke yang justru semakin membuat para fujoshi dan para _fans boy _(?)makin mengembangkan senyum mereka.

"Sa…. Sasuke suka cowok?"_ fans girl_ Sasuke geleng-geleng. Patah hati. Sasuke langsung menyebarkan deathglare-nya ke seisi lorong itu. _Glek!_ Mereka yang ada disitu (siswa, siswi, bahkan hewan yang nggak sengaja nongol) pada nelen ludah dan sok sibuk kepiringnya masing-masing, beberapa memilih untuk kaburrrr….

.

.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya ketua kelasnya, Akamizu Gaara, begitu melihat Naruto yang penuh peluh dan ngos-ngosan – padahal jarak kantin sama kelasnya kan nggak jauh-jauh amat? - .

"Ah… eh… nggak apa-apa kok, Gaar." Jawab Naruto cengengesan. Dia juga sedikit bingung kenapa tadi dia lari begitu saja, padahal yang manggil kan dia.

"Oh ya! Hari ini kita pulang bareng, ya." Pinta Naruto kesahabat merahnya itu.

"He? Nggak bareng dengan Sasuke?" tanya Gaara yang sering melihat mereka pulang bareng.

"Ah…. Gue nggak mau lagi bareng dengan dia." Jawab Naruto to the point. _Habisnya Kyuubi terlihat benar-benar serius waktu melarang gue untuk dekat-dekat Sasuke!_

"Oh, baiklah." Gaara setuju saja tanpa mempertanyakan alasan Naruto yang tidak mau pulang dengan Sasuke lagi. Dia tidak akan memaksa Naruto untuk cerita.

"Hoi! Dobe!" panggil seseorang yang baru saja masuk kekelas, siapa lagi kalau bukan pemilik rambut raven dan mata hitam khas Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang sudah lebih bebas – tanpa dibuntuti Sakura kemana-mana soalnya tuh cewek lagi sibuk menghindar dari Rock Lee yang sekarang mengejar-ngejarnya.

"Eh… Te… teme."

"Kenapa elo tiba-tiba kabur gitu sih? Padahal elo yang manggil gue, kan? Mereka (para siswa/siswi) jadi mengira gue ngegoda elo, tuh!" sungut Sasuke sambil menatap tajam ke mata biru Naruto. _Hiyy! _Naruto bergidik ditatap begitu oleh Sasuke.

"To… tolong JANGAN MENATAP GUE BEGITU!" teriak Naruto sambil meluncurkan kepalan tangannya yang sukses ditangkap oleh Sasuke.

"Sa…. Sasuke? Gue nggak nyangka kalo' elo doyan sama cowok!" sahut Kiba yang langsung membuatnya dan Naruto jadi objek utama seluruh kelas.

"Ka… kalian salah paham!" Sasuke berusaha meluruskan. Posisi mereka pas banget kayak mau ciuman yang dipaksakan oleh pihak Sasuke! Habisnya Sasuke memegang lengan Naruto sedang badan Naruto agak condong kedepan karena gaya yang diluncurkannya untuk meninju Sasuke, di mata teman-teman sekelasnya seolah-seolah Naruto ditarik mendekati tubuh Sasuke. Ditambah teriakan Naruto tadi yang semakin membuat Sasuke tidak bisa berkelit. _Cih! Kesialan apa lagi ini!_

"Naruto! Mulai hari ini kau harus pulang denganku." Kata Gaara penuh tekanan. Sasuke sempat menelan ludah karena mendengar ucapan Gaara yang biasa saja tapi penuh tekanan.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan Naruto terbawa sikap burukmu." Bisik Gaara yang hanya didengar oleh Sasuke.

.

.

.

BLAM

"Kyuu, selamat datang." Sapa Naruto begitu melihat kakaknya yang sedang berjalan menuju sofa diruang tengah, tempatnya duduk sekarang.

"He? Siapa dia Kyuu?" tanyanya. Ini pertama kalinya Kyuubi pulang membawa temannya! Cewek pula!

"Pacar gue." Jawab Kyuubi singkat. Gaara yang tadinya cuek langsung melihat kearah cewek yang dibawa Kyuubi. Dia awalnya Cuma berniat pulang bareng dengan Naruto tapi akhirnya terpaksa mampir karena Naruto merengek minta dibuatin makanan – ya, Gaara bisa masak dan makanannya tergolong enak tentu saja karena diajarkan Temari. Naruto n Gaara melongo bersamaan. _Kyuubi punya pacar?_

"Hai, gue Anko pacar Kyuubi. Salam kenal." Kata Anko sambil tersenyum. _Manis sekali! Yakin nih mereka pacaran?_

"Elo Naruto, kan? Kyuubi pernah cerita tentang adiknya yang manis. Ternyata benar ya…" kata Anko sambil sedikit menunduk untuk menyamakan wajahnya dengan wajah siswa SMP didepannya yang mungkin lebih pendek 10 senti darinya.

"Rambut merahnya mirip dengan elo." Siswa SMP itu langsung menunduk, ada semburat pink di pipinya.

"Hie~~~ berarti gue nggak mirip dengan Kyuu dong?" Naruto histeris karena Anko mengira Gaara-lah adiknya Kyuu.

"Wah~ wah~ adik gue yang ini Anko-chan~~"

"Eh, oh, maaf ya…."

"Hehhe. Nggak apa-apa kok." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Dia ini Gaara, sahabat adik gue yang sering membantu gue untuk mengajari Naru. Kesabarannya perlu diacungi jempol! Habisnya Naru lemot sih!" Naruto langsung menggembungkan pipinya karena mendengar ucapan Kyuubi.

"Hahha! Tidak apa-apa Naru. Suatu saat nanti elo pasti bisa balik mengatai Kyuubi lemot." Kata Anko menyemangati.

"Oh! Aku menunggu saat-saat menyedihkan itu." Goda Kyuubi.

Gaara hanya tersenyum melihat mereka.

"Gue ambil minum dulu, ya." Kata Kyuubi sambil berlalu ke dapur.

"Anko-san benar-benar pacaran dengan Kyuu?" tanya Naruto begitu Kyuubi sudah masuk ke dapur.

"Iya."

"Apa tidak merasa takut?" kali ini giliran Gaara yang sejak tadi diam jadi angkat bicara tetap dengan nada datar.

"Kenapa takut?" Anko jadi bingung dengan sikap dua anak ini.

"Haahh…. Sepertinya kita perlu memberitahunya."

"Hm!" jawab Gaara sambil mengangguk mengisyaratkan bahwa hal ini benar-benar penting untuk diketahui oleh Anko.

Naruto mengambil tas Kyuubi yang masih tergeletak dimeja dengan cepat, takut kalau Kyuubi sudah datang dan memergoki mereka.

"Kalian sedang ngobrol apa? Sepertinya serius sekali?" tanya Kyuubi yang sudah ada dibelakang sofa tempat Naruto dan Gaara duduk, tangannya memegang segelas jus jeruk yang langsung diberikannya ke Anko.

"Aikh!" Naruto nyaris terjengkal. "K…. Kyuubi? Cepet banget?"

"Hm?" Kyuubi memperhatikan kedua sobat itu. "Kalian mau menjelek-jelekkan gue didepan Anko, ya?" tuding Kyuubi sambil mengapit leher kedua anak itu disikunya.

"Awawa!" Kyuubi melepas leher Naruto dan Gaara – kalian tidak berpikir Kyuubi akan serius mencekik mereka, kan? – kemudian dia mengacak-acak rambut mereka. "Dasar anak nakal!"

"Hei, kalian tadi habis belanja, ya?" lanjut Kyuubi yang melihat dua kantung plastik besar saat di dapur.

"Ah, iya! Hari ini Gaara akan memasak untuk kita."

"Oh. Aku hampir lupa." Gaara beranjak ke dapur sambil memakai celemek yang sudah dibawanya sejak tadi.

"Hm…. Biar gue bantu." Kata Anko yang langsung menyusul Gaara ke dapur. Sedang ke-dua pemilik rumah malah santai-santai sambil menonton TV dan membiarkan tamu mereka bekerja. _Yah! Yah! Pakai dapur itu sesuka kalian._ Mereka kan tidak ada yang bisa dan berniat untuk masak.

- bersambung -

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mengikuti ceritaku~~

Ayo, ayo, aku tunggu review nya ya~~~


	7. Chapter 7 kencan!

- chapter 7 : Kencan? -

Itachi memicingkan matanya, melirik seseorang yang sedang duduk tak berminat dibangkunya. Seseorang itu masih memandang lurus keluar jendela kelasnya yang ada dilantai dua sambil sesekali menghela nafasnya yang berat.

"Sedang memikirkan apa?" tanyanya setelah memutuskan untuk menghampiri seseorang tersebut, Kyuubi.

"Cih! Bukan urusan elo!" sahut Kyuubi ketus.

"Karena Madara-san, kan?" tembak Itachi jitu yang langsung membuat lawan bicaranya semakin keras menghela nafas,_ benar-benar membuat kesal._ Pikir Kyuubi. "Mau mendengar sesuatu?" tawaran Itachi barusan mendapat tatapan 'tak berminat' dari Kyuubi.

"Tentang?"

"Tentang alasan atas sikap Madara terhadap elo." Jawab Itachi. Jelas nampak keengganan diwajah Kyuubi. Dia memijit dagunya, berpikir sejenak.

"Semoga itu tidak terlalu buruk untuk didengar?" ucap Kyuubi akhirnya.

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak."

"Tunggu! Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba elo mau menceritakan tentang alasan Madara bertindak 'gila' terhadap gue, eh? Huh! Jangan harap setelah mendengar ini gue mau diciumnya seperti kemarin!" bentak Kyuubi.

"Tidak, Kyuubi. Gue Cuma ingin elo tau tentang Madara dari sudut pandang gue sebagai adik angkatnya? Mungkin lebih tepat begitu." Kyuubi tidak menjawab dan hal itu dianggap persetujuan menjadi pendengar bagi Itachi yang memulai ceritanya.

"…. Saat itu mungkin dia seumuran dengan elo yang kehilangan kedua orang tua elo, dia juga Kyuubi… dia juga kehilangan kedua orang tuanya bahkan adiknya pun tidak selamat pada kecelakaan mobil itu. Hanya dia yang selamat. Setelah itu ayah gue yang merawatnya, mengangkatnya menjadi anak yang diasuhnya dengan tidak membedakan antara gue, dia, maupun Sasuke. Tapi keluarga yang lain tidak ada yang memperhatikannya, mungkin kesepian seperti elo…"

"Cih! Jangan bicara seolah-olah elo tau perasaan gue!" potong Kyuubi.

"Maaf, kalau gue lancang. Baiklah kita kembali ke topik awal, kan?"

"Hm."

"Gue nggak tau elo kesepian atau nggak tapi gue yakin sedikit banyak elo tau bagaimana rasanya kesepian itu, perasaan diacuhkan, perasaan saat dianggap elo nggak ada disitu. Dia merasakannya dan elo tau bagaimana solusi keluar yang mudah? Ya, dengan bersikap egois. Dia tumbuh menjadi anak berumur 8 tahun yang sangat egois, dan ya, setelah semua orang tau kecerdasannya, dia diperlakukan bak tuan muda yang terhormat."

"Hingga akhirnya dia bertemu dengan elo. Hal itu semakin membuatnya lebih egois lagi untuk mencapai obsesi-nya, yaitu elo."

"Bertemu dengan gue?" tanya Kyuubi sarkatis. "Gue nggak merasa pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Hm… itulah yang menjadikannya berbuat apapun untuk mendapatkan elo yang justru sama sekali tidak mengingatnya."

"Ingat apaan sih? Gue sama sekali nggak merasa!"

"Elo pernah menolong dia, Kyuu. Baginya elo itu adalah seseorang yang telah memberi petunjuk untuknya yang selalu diagungkan semua orang terutama klan-nya sendiri, Uchiha. Elo sudah menunjukkan apa itu ketulusan dan dari elo dia tau bahwa semua orang hanya memanfaatkannya."

"…. Jangan-jangan…. Anak kecil yang dulu pernah gue ajak main dan setelah itu dia malah menawarkan uang ke gue?"

"Ya! Anak kecil itu dulu hanya tau bahwa semua orang akan mengajaknya bermain kalau dia sudah memberikan sesuatu yang berharga dalam artian materi. Dan dia baru mengerti bahwa itu bukan teman yang benar-benar dibutuhkan. Makanya Madara sekarang menjadi seseorang yang tidak peduli dengan orang lain, yang terpenting adalah obsesinya, elo. Dia dibesarkan dengan cara itu, sekarang dia membalasnya."

"Huh! Gue tidak akan termakan omongan bodoh elo itu! Gue nggak merasa simpati!"

"Whatever, Kyuu. Tapi gue minta satu hal saja, please." Itachi mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya, berharap Kyuubi mau mengabulkan keinginannya.

"Nggak!" Kyuubi melengos, matanya kembali menatap keluar jendela dan menemukan sesosok gadis yang sedang dipacarinya saat ini. Wajahnya tersenyum menatap punggung gadis itu dari atas, kelasnya, yang sedang mengenakan pakaian olahraga, melakukan pemanasan.

"Kyuubi, please." Itachi memegang kedua bahu Kyuubi untuk menghadapkan wajah kesal Kyuubi dan menatap irisnya, berharap.

"Gue janji setelah elo mau mengabulkan keinginan gue yang satu ini, gue bakal memastikan Madara pergi dari hidup elo kalau elo nggak menyukai kehadirannya." Kyuubi menatap dalam mata hitam Itachi, mencari kebohongan disana tapi ternyata tidak. Ada kesungguhan dimata Itachi.

"Hm? Kalau elo benar-benar bisa memastikan janji elo itu…."

"Pasti!" ucap Itachi mantap memotong perkataan Kyuubi yang belum selesai.

"Baiklah, apa permintaanmu Tuan Besar Uchiha?" Itachi tersenyum tipis lalu menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Satu hari saja, hari ini, gue meminta elo untuk menghabiskan waktu elo dengan Madara. Kenali dia dengan baik-baik, Kyuu. Dia adalah sepupu yang udah gue anggap seperti kakak kandung gue sendiri. Gue yakin kalau elo pasti bisa menghentikan egonya."

"Apa pun itu. Asal bisa berakhir, asal dia tidak mengganggu gue lagi, it's OK." Kyuubi menyetujui tanpa pernah berpikir untuk mengenal Madara dengan baik-baik. _Tidak akan pernah!_

Qiesha d' Ariaseta

"Dobe, gue harus bicara dengan elo." Kata Sasuke, kali ini dia benar-benar memojokkan Naruto. Hanya ditempat ini lah Sasuke bisa berbicara bebas dengan Naruto tanpa harus susah-susah berkelit dari bodyguard baru Naruto, Gaara, karena dia pasti akan memberikan sedikit prifasi pada Naruto dengan tidak mengawasinya saat dia ingin ke toilet, ok, mereka sekarang sedang berada di toilet berdua. Maksudku benar-benar didalam ruangan kecil berukuran 2 x 2 meter.

"Huwaa! Kenapa elo bisa disini?" Naruto nyaris terjengkang karena histeris, ternyata toilet yang dimasukinya tidak kosong! Dan yang berdiri dihadapannya adalah orang yang paling ingin dihindari oleh Naruto.

"Ssstt…. Kalau ada yang dengar, nanti kita dikira abnormal Dobe." Bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga Naruto, membuat bocah blonde itu merinding karena hembusan nafas Sasuke yang dingin. _Deg! _Jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih cepat, tampak garis-garis pink diwajah mulus Sasuke. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas pipi Naruto yang memerah, tidak , tidak, tidak hanya pipi Naruto yang jadi fokus Sasuke saat ini. Mata safir Naruto yang terpejam. Bibir pink Naruto…. _Hah? Jangan berpikir macam-macam, ok? Ini Toilet, ingat!_

_Memang apa salahnya kalau ini toilet?_

"Te…. Teme… elo mau bicara apa?" Sasuke buru-buru mengibaskan beberapa pikiran anehnya yang sempat melintas.

"Kenapa elo mejauh dari gue?"

"Ah, eh, itu…. Emmm…" Naruto bingung.

"Ok, gue tau. Kyuubi, kan?"

"Bukan!"

"Gue tau semua! Bahkan lebih tau dari elo!" sungut Sasuke, kesal dengan sikap Naruto yang seolah-olah menutupi kesalahan Kyuubi.

"Apa?"

"Semua yang dilakukan Kyuubi dan semua yang disembunyikannya dari elo."

"Gue tau! Dari kecil Kyuu memang suka menyiksa binatang."

"Ck! Elo memang nggak tau apa-apa. Kyuubi lebih dari yang elo pikirkan. Dobe, gue mohon menjauhlah dari Kyuubi." Ucap Sasuke sungguh-sungguh.

"Elo sinting ya? Lagi-lagi elo meminta gue untuk menjauh dari orang yang udah merawat gue dari kecil, eh? Menjauh dari satu-satunya orang yang paling mengerti tentang gue, huh? Baka!" sentak Naruto sambil menepis tangan Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah menggenggam bahunya.

"Ok. Tapi seenggaknya, tolong elo jangan jauh dari gue." Pinta Sasuke.

"Ha? Apa maksud elo?" tanya Naruto bingung dengan sikap Sasuke. Peduli apa dia dengan hidupnya? Sampai memintanya untuk jangan jauh-jauh?

_Cih! Memang bodoh mengatakan hal seperti itu! Menawarkan diri sendiri sebagai tameng orang bodoh ini?_ Sasuke menyesali kata-katanya yang terlanjur meluncur keluar. Sejujurnya Sasuke merasa sedikit kelabakan waktu Naruto berusaha menghindar darinya, ditambah Gaara sang bodyguard yang jelas-jelas akan mengusirnya bahkan tidak akan segan membentak sang singa hitam hanya untuk semakin menjauhkan sang singa hitam dari tuannya, Naruto. Meski setiap hari Sasuke harus menutup kupingnya atau sekadar singgah ke dokter spesialis THT untuk memeriksakan telinganya yang merah karena mendengar teriakan-teriakan berisik dari Naruto, sepertinya dia lebih suka hal itu dibanding harus menjauh dari anak berambut kuning cerah, bermata biru laut yang sejuk dan yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya.

"_Seperti yang sudah gue bilang, Sas. Gue bahkan lebih tau dan paham isi hati elo dibanding diri elo sendiri." Pengaruh ucapan Madara memang kuat, yah…._ Pikir Sasuke kesal.

"Maksud gue, elo jangan lagi menjauh dari gue. Itu sulit." Aku si pemilik raven.

"Ha?" Naruto agak terkejut juga mendengar pengakuan Sasuke.

"Hmm…. Gue juga akui… kalau itu memang sulit." Naruto menunduk. "Tapi sepertinya Kyuubi serius dengan ucapannya, makanya kita seharusnya nggak boleh ketemu!" lanjut Naruto.

"Gue mau keluar!" Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang menghalangi jalan keluarnya. _Sialan nih orang! Padahal gue udah mempertaruhkan harga diri gue untuk mengatakan kalau itu sulit bagi gue jauh darinya! Memang Dobe tak tahu diuntung! _Maki Sasuke.

"Naruto! Apa kamu masih disini? Sudah 20 menit kamu pergi ke toilet tapi belum kembali juga, makanya aku…." Gaara memanggil-manggil Naruto tapi langsung terpotong begitu melihat Sasuke yang keluar dari toilet bersamaan dengan orang yang dicarinya, Naruto.

"Ka… kalian masuk bersama?" Gaara sedikit panik dan semakin panik lagi begitu melihat Naruto yang penuh peluh wajahnya juga memerah! _Apa yang mereka lakukan?_

"Ka…. Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto?" bentak Gaara.

"Wah, wah, ternyata elo bisa marah dengan benar juga, ya." Sindir Sasuke atas nada datar yang keseringan keluar dari bibir ketua kelasnya yang tidak punya alis itu.

"Elo apakan Naruto?" bentaknya makin keras.

"Sudah Gaara. Hari ini gue mau mengajak elo dan Sasuke kerumah gue." Ucap Naruto yang langsung disambut tatapan tidak percaya dan seringaian tipis dibibir Sasuke. _Gue… mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Madara._

.

.

.

"Itachi yang meminta gue!" Kyuubi sudah berkedut-kedut kesal. _Sehari saja? Apanya yang sehari? Rasanya satu menit seperti satu jam saja! Jangan-jangan dia juga bisa memperlambat detik ke detik!_

"Yah, apapun itu! Yang penting elo mau, kan?" ucap Madara dengan nada angkuhnya dan menggandeng tangan Kyuubi.

"Oh! Elo membuat gue jadi ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri hari ini!" kata Kyuubi sambil menepis tangan Madara yang membuat bulu kuduk ditangannya, ah tidak, bulu kuduk diseluruh tubuhnya jadi merinding. "Jangan perlakukan gue seperti cewek, bodoh!"

"Karena elo cowok makanya gue perlakukan seperti ini." _Ugh! Dia ini benar-benar nggak normal, ya?_ Tidak peduli dengan penolakan Kyuubi, Madara kembali maraih jari-jari lentik nan angkuh milik Kyuubi menuntunnya kedalam genggaman hangat sehangat senyum tulus yang tersungging dibibir Madara. Senyum paling tulus. _Ke… kenapa gue berdebar-debar?_ Pikir Kyuubi panik. Kyuubi menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, seolah itu membantunya untuk tetap memasang wajah tenang - Yah, meskipun detak jantungnya tetap tidak karuan - , dia akhirnya menurut dengan langkah kaki Madara. _Terserah deh! Toh, Cuma sehari._

"Kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Kyuubi begitu menyadari tujuan yang akan mereka capai. Pusat perbelanjaan.

"Rasanya tidak bebas kalau kita jalan-jalan dengan memakai seragam sekolah."

"Kan bisa mampir dulu kerumah untuk ganti baju!" tolak Kyuubi.

"Hm, begitu. Jadi elo mau kita mampir dulu kerumah elo?" tanya Madara dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu! Maksud gue rumah masing-masing!" sentak Kyuubi yang sedari tadi sudah naik darah. Madara hanya menyeringai melihat perubahan ekspresi diwajah orang yang paling disukainya itu.

"Ahhaha. Elo mau berniat kabur, kan?"

"Gue bukan tipe yang suka melanggar janji!"

"Hm…. Baguslah." Jawab Madara sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kejajaran baju-baju yang ada pertokoan itu. Tangannya sibuk memilah baju dan sesekali mengepaskannya keseseorang yang sudah timbul beberapa garis merah dipipinya.

"Gue lelah." Kata Kyuubi akhirnya. Ini sudah kesekalian kalinya dia harus bolak-balik ke ruang ganti yang disediakan untuk mengepas baju-baju yang dipilih oleh Madara.

"Habis semua baju kelihatan bagus kalau elo pakai." Ucap Madara sambil terus menatap Kyuubi seolah-olah ingin cepat-cepat memakannya habis tak bersisa. "Baiklah yang itu saja." Lanjut Madara yang sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan kemeja putih berlengan panjang yang lengannya dilipat sedikit ditambah sweater kotak-kotak tanpa lengan dan celana jeans hitam. Semua orang blushing begitu dengan tidak sengaja ataupun sengaja melihat mereka. Kyuubi juga tampak sangat manis, menurut penglihatan Madara, memakai kaos merah tak berlengan atau _you can see_ yang dipadu dengan kemeja hitam tipis lengan panjang yang menerawang sehingga menampilkan otot-otot bisep Kyuubi.

"Ayo kita makan siang dulu." Sekali lagi Madara meraih tangan Kyuubi begitu selesai dari kasir. Kali ini Kyuubi tidak menolak karena perutnya memang lapar. Mereka masuk kesebuah restoran yang cukup mewah lalu memesan beberapa menu makanan.

"Gue nggak mau bayar." Ucap Kyuubi masih konsentrasi dengan makanan penutup dipiringnya.

"Tenang saja. Gue yang bakal bayar, kok."

"Gue juga nggak akan memberi imbalan apa pun."

"Ahaha. Gue juga nggak minat untuk minta imbalan tapi kalau elo yang menawarkan begitu, gue jadi terpikir."

"Gue bilang nggak akan memberi imbalan apalagi menawarkannya!" sahut Kyuubi ketus.

"Hm…. Bagaimana kalau malam ini elo menginap dikamar gue sebagai imbalannya?" tawar Madara yang langsung disambut tatapan menyalak dari mata merah Kyuubi. "Haha. Hanya bercanda kok, Kyuu." Lanjut Madara sambil mengusap kepala Kyuubi dan menariknya keluar dari restoran.

"Setelah ini elo mau kemana?" tanya Madara masih menggandeng tangan Kyuubi yang tetap berdiam malas.

"Ke hotel saja?" tawar Madara.

"Ha? Elo mau maksa gue? Nafsu amat sih loe?" cibir Kyuubi sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke etalase toko yang sedang dilewatinya.

"Nafsu, ya? Mungkin memang iya." Madara menghentikan langkahnya. "Mengingat butuh beberapa tahun lamanya untuk kesempatan ini." Lanjutnya dengan menatap wajah Kyuubi yang tetap berpaling dari wajahnya. Madara mengelus pelan pipi Kyuubi, mengarahkan wajah jijik Kyuubi kewajahnya, menatapnya dalam.

"Jadi gue ingin memiliki elo. Sangat ingin memiliki elo seutuhnya. Boleh, kan?"

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah ada dihadapan mereka. Anko.

"A…. Anko-chan? Sedang apa?" Kyuubi menepis tangan yang membuat pipinya merinding.

"Oh, gue habis belanja sedikit. Kalian dari mana?" tanya Anko sambil menunjukkan kantung belanjaannya.

"Kami sedang kencan…"

"Ah! Bukan! Gue Cuma mengajak Madara ke toko buku karena Naruto belum pulang-pulang juga." Potong Kyuubi.

"Hm, jadi kalian bertetangga?"

"Tidak, Madara ini Cuma seseorang yang pernah gue kenal waktu kecil dulu."

"Ohh…. Jadi kalian teman sejak kecil. Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal? Gue pikir kalian bertengkar lagi." ucap Anko yang tampak lega.

"Kelihatannya begitu ya?" tanya Kyuubi sambil menggandeng tangan Anko yang bebas. "Madara-san, maaf gue rasa cukup sampai disini saja." Lanjut Kyuubi yang langsung beranjak mengajak Anko pergi.

"Eh… tapi…."

"Cuma seseorang yang pernah elo kenal, eh? Itu anggapan elo tentang gue?" Madara menunduk, tangannya memegang bahu Kyuubi, menahannya untuk tidak pergi.

"Apa yang membuat elo segitunya membenci gue?" tanya Madara. Mata Uchiha-nya bertatapan dengan ruby milik Kyuubi.

"Elo mau tau? Apa yang elo lakukan ke gue itu sudah cukup menanamkan kebencian yang dalam." Jawab Kyuubi sengit.

"Dan satu hal lagi, elo keliatan lebih memuakkan dengan rambut elo itu!"

.

.

"Gue pikir Madara-san itu cukup manis juga dengan rambutnya." Kata Anko setelah lama diam. Dia dan Kyuubi pergi meninggalkan Madara ditempat tadi.

"Jangan berbicara tentang cowok lain!" Kyuubi menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir lembut Anko singkat.

"Hh…. Kyuubi! Disini kan banyak orang!" Anko memukul bahu Kyuubi yang sudah berada disampingnya lagi. Wajahnya memerah.

"Gue rasa… kalian itu akrab, ya." Lanjut Anko.

"Ha?"

"Iya kalian, elo dan Madara-san. Gue sedikit cemburu." Kata Anko sambil memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan mata Kyuubi.

"Gue senang kalau elo cemburu. Tapi kenapa harus Madara? Dia kan cowok?" sahut Kyuubi sedikit kesal.

"Mmm…. Sudahlah lupakan saja." Ucap Anko akhirnya. Tangannya meremat sesuatu yang sejak tadi disembunyikannya. Sebuah foto.

Flashback

"_Itachi-kun!" panggil Anko kesosok yang hendak meluncur keluar dari kelasnya karena sekolah telah usai._

"_Ada apa senpai Anko?" tanya orang yang dipanggilnya tadi._

"_Apa elo melihat Kyuubi?"_

"_Ah! Dia sudah pulang dari tadi."_

"_Eh? Nggak seperti biasanya dia pulang duluan." Ucap Anko lebih kedirinya sendiri._

"_Hm, kalau begitu gue duluan ya, senpai." Kata Itachi sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang sebuah buku._

_SREK._

_Ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari dalam buku yang dipegang Itachi, sebuah kertas yang tepat jatuh tergeletak diujung sepatu Anko. Tangan Anko meluncur untuk mengambil foto itu dan langsung menyerahkannya kepada si empunya._

"_Tidak berniat untuk melihat foto itu?" tanya Itachi belum mau menerima kertas segi empat yang diulurkan padanya._

"_Ah? Tidak, ini milik elo jadi gue nggak ada hak buat melihatnya."_

"_Hm, sebenarnya gue berniat membuang foto itu. Tapi rasanya gue nggak sempat ke kotak sampah jadi tolong ya, senpai~~" ucap Itachi sambil mengatupkan kedua telapaknya. Meminta._

"_Yah, baiklah." Anko menyetujuinya. Setelah itu Itachi langsung berlari menuju mobil pribadinya yang sudah menunggu sejak tadi._

"_Aneh. Kotak sampahnya kan Cuma disitu." Anko geleng-geleng karena tingkah adik tingkatnya itu. Dia berjalan santai menuju kotak sampah yang searah dengan pintu gerbang. Tangannya siap membuang selembar foto itu. 'kenapa harus dibuang?' pikir Anko sedikit penasaran._

_Dia sedikit menegang begitu membalikkan foto itu sehingga tampak objek yang ada didalamnya. Wajahnya jelas menampakkan raut tidak percaya dan kecewa._

"_Apa-apaan ini? Gue diduakan dengan seorang… cowok?"_

- bersambung -

Ariaseta : tau kan itu foto apa?

Kyuubi : sialan! Hidup gue makin hancur aja! Dasar Uchiha sialan!

Ariaseta : itu gara-gara kamu ngebunuh kucing. *datar*

Kyuubi : Ha? Apaan tuh? Waktu itukan muka gue udah dijatuhin dari pangkuan Anko! Jadi nggak perlu diungkit-ungkit lagi kan?

Ariaseta : Belum cukup!

Naruto : Aih! Abaikan aja mereka! Hmm…. Gue mewakili author untuk mengucapkan 'terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan yang sudah sempat me-review cerita ini!'. Oh ya satu lagi, author masih setia menunggu review dari teman-teman semua…

**Arigatou!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hai, hai! apa ini termasuk update cepat? #plakk

ah iya, iya... aku tau kalau aku terlalu lama update. gomen ya~~

soalnya aku lagi buanyaakkk buanget gangguan

Gaara: bohong tuh! padahal nggak sebanyak itu.

#cuek

aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih buat kalian yang masih mau baca cerita bal n gaje ini. soalnya aku sendiri nggak yakin sama jalan ceritanya. berantakkan buanget!

makasih buat review-review nya. **ARIGATOU.**

Balesan review:

CCloveRuki: Hmm... foto apaan ya? kayaknya ntar juga tau kok kalo nggak di chap ini y chap 9. hehhe. Thanks dah review.

hatakehanahungry: Si Naruto disini emang kubuat nurut dengan Kyuubi. yah, dia sayang banget sama kakaknya sih. Hah? menikahimu? boleh-boleh saja #plakk. Thanks dah review.

Fairy Law: hehhe... nanti kalo fic ini udah berkembang jadi rate-M #digebukin Kyuubi

Kyuubi: elo mau mati ya?

Kyuuzumaki: yah, awalnya kubuat pair straight tapi tenang aja akhirnya tetep yaoi-an kok! hahaha. Kyuubi keliatan manis ya? padahal aku niatnya bikin dia keliatan sangar tapi ternyata aku belum bisa nulis kata-kata kasar kayak Kyuubi biasanya.

Kyuubi: makanya loe training dulu ama gue, baru bikin chara gue biar nggak nyeleweng begini nih!

Author: ah... mungkin memang dasarnya aku manis dan nggak kasar kayak Kyuubi ya. #dihajar rame2

sekali lagi Thanks buat yang udah baca n ngereview fic gaje ini!

Oke! enjoy this fic!

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**This fic by Qiesha d' Ariaseta.**

**CHAPTER 8**

"Naruto." Panggil Gaara yang sudah menyusul Naruto kedapur untuk membantunya mengambil jus dan beberapa makanan ringan.

"Ada apa, Gaara?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kamu mengajak Sasuke." Tanya Gaara yang tentu saja dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa sih. Hanya saja aku rasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari caranya menatapmu. Tapi itukan hakmu sebagai tuan rumah, maaf." Terang Gaara.

"Caranya menatap gue?" ulang Naruto.

"Iya. Rasanya dia seperti ingin… memakanmu saja." Jawab Gaara ragu.

"Ahhaha, elo terlalu berlebihan Gaara." Naruto melangkah menuju kamarnya disusul Gaara yang membawa nampan dengan gelas-gelas berisi jus didalamnya.

.

.

"Rumah elo besar juga, ya." Ucap Sasuke begitu Naruto dan Gaara sudah kembali kekamar Naruto.

"Yah, begitulah. Kata Kyuu rumah ini peninggalan orang tua kami yang sudah meninggal."

"?" Sasuke mengernyit mendengar ucapan Naruto. _Rasanya…._

"Dobe, jangan-jangan elo nggak tau wajah orang tua elo."

"Gue memang lupa." Naruto sedikit sedih karena dia sama sekali tidak mengingat wajah kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan sekedar fotonya pun dia juga tidak punya.

"Sudahlah. Naruto, katanya kamu ingin bicara sesuatu." Kata Gaara mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia tidak tega melihat wajah sedih sahabatnya kalau berbicara tentang orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal itu.

"Ah, eh, se… sesuatu ya? Gue lupa! Hehhe." Naruto mengingat-ingat apa yang akan dibicarakannya dengan kedua orang yang ada dihadapannya. "Ah… gue nggak ingat." Seru Naruto sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Huh! Dobe, ternyata selain bodoh elo juga lemot ya!"

"Diam, loe! Gue mau ke dapur dulu." Naruto berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Gaara dikamarnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya untuk Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang err… aku nggak bisa menjelaskan. Sedetik kemudian muncul seringaian diwajah sempurna Sasuke.

"Boleh gue pinjam toiletnya?" ucap Sasuke sambil jalan berlalu meninggalkan Gaara sendirian dikamar Naruto. _Eh?_ Gaara hanya menatap.

Sasuke berjalan mengikuti Naruto, sebenarnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat untuk meminjam toilet.

"Sepertinya ada yang mau elo katakan, Dobe?" Sasuke berdiri tepat dibelakang punggung Naruto, mengejutkan Naruto yang sedari tadi belum sadar kalau dirinya sedang dibuntuti. Naruto yang menghadap ke meja makan tentu terdesak tidak dapat bergeser kemana pun karena tangan Sasuke berada disisi kanan dan kirinya. _Dia ini suka sekali memojokkan gue?_ Naruto berkedut kesal.

"Hn. Gue menunggu." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"A-Apa?" Naruto langsung berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah. _Deg! Ugh, kenapa gue ngerasa aneh? _Naruto menunduk. _Sepertinya… gue tau satu hal. Gue… selama ini…. Tunggu! Tunggu! _Naruto menggeleng keras. Berusaha menyingkirkan selintas pikiran bodohnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum, membiarkan Naruto berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia masih menunggu Naruto menyadarinya lalu mengatakannya dengan jelas.

_Naruto! Harusnya elo sadar! Elo Cuma suka dengan Sakura-chan? Benar, kan?_ Naruto masih merutuki dirinya. _Apa jangan-jangan gue… bukan cemburu karena Sakura-chan dekat dengan cowok lain? Habisnya waktu Sakura-chan digoda oleh Lee, gue sama sekali tidak marah atau cemburu. Tapi kalau Sakura-chan dekat dengan Sasuke…. Kenapa gue merasa marah? Dan berusaha untuk selalu ada saat mereka hanya berdua?_ Kali ini Naruto benar-benar terbelalak. Dia bahkan sampai meneguk ludah berkali-kali.

"…."

"Hm?" Sasuke masih berada diposisinya.

"Teme…. G-Gue…." Detak jantung Naruto berdegup keras seolah-olah Sasuke pun bisa mendengarnya.

"G-Gue…."

"Gue benci elo!" teriak Naruto akhirnya.

"Iya, gue juga." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "A-apa?" orb hitamnya terbelalak begitu menyadari kalimat Naruto. _Apa?_ _Benci?_

"Ah! Gue baru inget apa yang mau gue bicarakan!" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke menjauh dari dapur, keluar ke halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Hn."

"Elo pasti tau apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuubi."

"Apa?" Sasuke sedikit mengernyit dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Gue sebenernya sedikit khawatir dengan Kyuubi apalagi setelah Itachi-kun menemuinya malam itu." Jelas Naruto.

"Bukannya dari awal kakak elo itu memang harus dikhawatirkan?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Mungkin lebih baik kalau Itachi-kun tidak pernah bertemu Kyuubi." Gumam Naruto.

"Dobe."

"Ada apa, Teme?" Naruto memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Elo tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kakak elo itu. Dia baik-baik saja." Ucap Sasuke, berniat menenangkan Naruto?

"Tapi…."

"Gue mau pulang."

"Tu… tunggu!" Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke yang hendak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Apa? Elo sudah selesai bicara, kan?" sahutnya dingin.

"Tunggu dulu! Ada hal lain yang ingin gue katakan…."

Qiesha d' ariaseta

Naruto membereskan sisa-sisa snack dikamarnya. Menutup jendela-jendela rumahnya karena senja sudah berlalu sejak tadi.

"Tadaima!"

"Kyuu? Elo baru pulang?"

"Hahhh…." Kyuubi menghela nafas dan menghenyakkan tubuhnya disofa. "Iya. Hari ini gue ada beberapa janji jadi baru bisa pulang sekarang."

"Kencan dengan Anko-san, ya?" tanya Naruto yang kini sudah duduk disamping kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Hm? Yah, bisa dibilang seperti itu." Jawab Kyuubi lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut adiknya.

"Kyuu-nii!"

"Kyuubi, kakak gue yang paling angkuh akhir-akhir ini jadi terasa lemah sekali. Aura menyeramkan yang sering terkoar-koar dari tubuhnya kini serasa butuh perlindungan. Ceritakan pada gue kalau elo ada masalah, Kyuu." Lanjut Naruto panjang lebar hingga membuat kakaknya itu lupa menutup mulutnya saking terkejutnya.

"Elo bisa merangkai kata-kata sepanjang itu, Naru? Apa nilai bahasa elo sudah ada kemajuan?" tanya Kyuubi dengan tampang seriusnya yang menyebalkan.

BUGH!

"Shit!" Kyuubi lengannya yang ditinju adiknya. Cukup keras dan sakit.

"Berani sekali elo meninju gue, pendek?" teriak Kyuubi mengejar Naruto yang langsung lari kekamarnya. "Heii! Buka pintunya!" Kyuubi menggedor-gedor pintu kamar adiknya.

"Kenapa elo tidak pernah mau menceritakan semua masalah elo ke gue? Kalau gue sama sekali nggak tau kegiatan elo, gimana gue bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan buruk tentang elo? Padahal gue adik elo! Gue sayang sama Kyuu-nii."

"Hahhh…. Elo benar-benar adik gue yang manis sekali. Sayang, kenapa elo nggak dilahirkan jadi cewek saja ya?"

"Kyuubi!" spontan Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Menatap kakaknya dengan wajah garang. Dia paling sangat benci disebut 'manis' terlebih 'cewek'!

"Hahhaha!"

"Hey, elo mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Mencari udara segar."

.

.

Kyuubi menarik napas panjang. Kakinya terus melangkah menjauh dari mansion megahnya. Kejalanan. _Mau kemana gue tengah malam gini?_ Pikirnya sejenak sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Mencoba kabur dari rumah? Kenapa tidak terpikir untuk menginap dikamar gue saja?" Kyuubi nyaris terlonjak mendengar suara seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah ada dibelakangnya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Berusaha memastikan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Huh! Mau apa loe? Jadi, elo benar-benar memotong rambut aneh loe itu?" tanya Kyuubi begitu sadar bahwa seseorang yang ada dihadapannya adalah Uchiha Madara. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk menyadari itu.

"Ah, ini sebenarnya gara-gara Deidara meledakkan kamar gue." Jawab Madara santai sambil memegang rambutnya yang kini bahkan lebih pendek dari rambut Kyuubi. "Elo mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Bukan urusan elo!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol sebentar? Ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan." Ucap Madara.

"Tentang pion-pion gue?" tawar Madara lagi. Kali ini Kyuubi terdiam.

"Baiklah. Kalau elo memang memaksa." Jawab Kyuubi menyetujui.

"Gue menantikannya." Kata Madara dengan senyum ganjil.

"Ha?"

"Ayo kita pergi." Madara menuntun Kyuubi kearah mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

"Brengsek! Elo sering memata-matai gue?"

"Sejak dulu." Jawab Madara singkat lalu membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Kyuubi.

"Elo mau ngomong dimana?"

"Tempat yang paling aman untuk membicarakan hal ini adalah kamar gue."

"Apa?"

"Tenang saja Kyuu. Gue nggak bakal macem-macem kok." Ujar Madara sambil melingkarkan tangan kanannya dipinggang Kyuubi dan menariknya lebih dekat. "Kecuali kalau elo memaksanya."

"Menjijikkan!" Kyuubi menyentakkan tangan Madara dan memberikan deathglare terbaiknya.

.

.

.

Kyuubi mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. _Ini… benar-benar diledakkan, ya?_ Kamar tuan besar Uchiha hancur dibagian depannya menampakkan puing-puing yang berserakkan didalamnya.

"Tentu saja kita tidak dapat berbicara disini." Madara mengedarkan pandangannya mencari, ah lebih tepat memilih, kamar kosong yang cocok di mansion Uchiha milik pamannya, Uchiha Fugaku. "Ah, kamar itu saja."

Kyuubi mengikuti laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dan tegap darinya itu. Sebuah kamar tamu dengan tempat tidur King Size-nya dan beberapa perabotan seperti lazimnya sebuah kamar penginapan di hotel. "Kamar yang cukup nyaman. Untuk sementara gue akan tidur disini." Ucap Madara.

"Gue kesini bukan untuk mendengar itu." Kyuubi berdiri didepan pintu kamar. Sepertinya dia enggan untuk masuk kedalam.

"Mana bisa kalau kita berbicara dengan jarak sejauh ini?" ucap Madara. "Mendekatlah."

"Gue tau apa yang ada di otak elo itu! Gue nggak bodoh, Madara!" sahut Kyuubi sinis.

"Ahh! Kenapa elo selalu saja membuat gue berpikir yang tidak-tidak? Gue jadi benar-benar ingin 'meniduri' elo karena mendengar kalimat elo barusan."

"Cih! Tuan muda berbahasa Vulgar? Sungguh tidak sopan!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Silahkan masuk, Kyuu. Gue tidak akan memulai pembicaraan kalau elo masih berdiri disitu." Madara mempersilahkan Kyuubi untuk duduk diranjangnya dan dia segera menarik kursi untuk didudukinya sendiri. Tidak mau lama-lama berada dikediaman Uchiha, Kyuubi berjalan mengikuti kemauan laki-laki bermata _onyx _yang sejujurnya sedikit memesona. _Apa-apaan pernyataan tadi?_

"Gue hanya ingin memperkenalkan pion-pion gue." Madara membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa untungnya buat gue?" tanya Kyuubi sambil balik menatap Madara yang sejak tadi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajahnya. Risih.

"Hm. Memulai semuanya kembali, Kyuubi. Gue ingin meminta maaf atas sikap gue selama ini…."

"Untuk apa, eh? 'Maaf' kata loe? Apa kata-kata itu bisa membuat gue merasa lebih nyaman untuk hidup tenang?" runtut Kyuubi yang siap pergi. Muak mengalami semua keegoisan klan-Uchiha sialan!

"Tunggu dulu." Buru-buru Madara meraih tangan kuat Kyuubi. "Dengarkan semua sampai akhir."

"Cih! Lepasin tangan gue, bodoh!" Kyuubi bersikeras pergi. Dia berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Madara sekuat tenaga. Ahh… Kyuubi, seharusnya elo sadar kalau Madara lebih kuat.

"Duduklah." Ucap Madara dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Madara-sama! Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" seseorang dengan rambut kuning panjang tiba-tiba menerobos masuk. "Aku…. Ah!" laki-laki itu, Deidara, terkejut melihat tamu tuan besarnya. "Maaf." Dia buru-buru keluar dari kamar.

"Tunggu! Kemarilah dan panggil yang lain." Perintah Madara kepada pionnya yang sudah menghancurkan kamarnya itu.

"Baik."

"Untuk apa elo mengenalkan mereka ke gue?" tanya Kyuubi yang sudah kembali duduk ditepi ranjang King Size itu.

"Seperti kata gue tadi, Kyuu. Membenahi semua kesalahan yang sudah gue lakukan."

"Madara-sama. Kenapa tiba-tiba memanggil kami?" tanya salah satu pion Madara yang sudah berkumpul dikamar itu.

"Ah! Kamu!" teriak seseorang begitu menyadari keberadaan Kyuubi, laki-laki yang sudah membuat tuan mudanya terpesona.

"Elo… bukannya elo seharusnya…." Kyuubi terbata-bata melihat sesosok ah, tidak tiga sosok itu! Zabuza? Hidan? Bahkan Kakuzu? "Mereka masih hidup?" tanyanya kepada laki-laki yang sekarang memotong rambut hitamnya itu.

"Tentu saja. Gue tidak akan mungkin membiarkan elo menjadi tersangka pembunuhan, Kyuu."

"Tapi saat itu…. Gue yakin luka itu parah sekali." Kyuubi masih tidak percaya.

"Baiklah, akan gue perkenalkan. Dia yang berambut kuning panjang itu bernama Deidara, dia pandai merakit bom. Seperti yang elo lihat, kamar gue bisa jadi hancur lebur karena ulahnya."

"Gomen, Madara-sama." Ucap Deidara sambil menunduk dalam-dalam. Merasa bersalah. "Makanya! Elo harus hati-hati!" seseorang berambut merah membentaknya.

"Seseorang berambut merah yang baru saja membentak Dei itu adalah Sasori. Dia perakit dan pengguna boneka manusia. Tapi jangan salah, boneka itu adalah senjatanya. Yang disebelahnya itu Pain. Dia seorang dokter bedah yang hebat meski masih muda. Ketiga orang yang ada disebelah Pain tentu elo sudah mengenalnya, kan? Kakuzu, Hidan, dan Zabuza. Kemudian adik gue sendiri, Itachi dan Sasuke." Terang Madara.

"Gue selalu mengikuti elo maka dari itu gue bisa menyelamatkan nyawa ketiga pion gue yang sekarat ditangan elo itu." Lanjutnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana Kyuu? Apa semua bisa kita ulang lagi?" pinta Madara sambil menatap sepasang mata semerah darah.

Kyuubi menarik sebuah pistol dari sakunya dan menodongkan tepat didahi Madara yang tetap berwajah tenang. "Gue keberatan dengan kehadiran elo dalam hidup gue, Baka Uchiha!"

"Madara-sama!" Tanpa berkata apa-apa Kyuubi bersiap menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

"My, my. Kalau elo berniat membunuh Madara, disini bukan tempat yang baik Kyuu-chan~~" Ucap Itachi yang sudah berada dibelakang Kyuubi dan menahan kedua pergelangan tangannya kebelakang.

"Cih! Kalian sungguh memuakkan! Uchiha brengsekkk!" teriak Kyuubi sambil menembakkan peluru dari pistolnya.

"Wow! Sayang sekali meleset, Kyuu-chan." Semua pion-pion Madara bersiap untuk menyerang Kyuubi yang bergerak-gerak berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Itachi, kecuali Sasuke yang masih berdiri tenang tak berminat.

"Hentikan! Tinggalkan kami berdua!" perintah Madara.

"Ta… tapi Madara-sama…."

"Sudahlah. Kita akan menyelesaikan ini baik-baik. Dan kalian tentu tau, gue tidak ingin melukai orang yang gue cintai." Madara mengembangkan senyum termanisnya. Kyuubi nyaris muntah mendengar pernyataan cinta barusan.

"Baiklah. Kalau ada apa-apa…."

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Potong Madara.

"Cih! Gue mau pulang!" Kyuubi beranjak dari duduknya sambil memegang pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit memerah karena cengkeraman Itachi.

"Elo tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, Kyuu." Kyuubi tidak berusaha mendengarkan ucapan Madara. Toh dia tidak akan mau menuruti kata-katanya.

"Apa elo tidak lelah dengan ini semua? Misalnya, tentang kebohongan yang elo ceritakan ke adik elo?" Kyuubi berhenti sejenak.

"Gue berteman baik dengan Hidan, Kakuzu dan Zabuza. Itu maksud elo?"

"Beruntung sekali elo punya wajah malaikat seperti itu jadi semua orang pasti bisa percaya dengan kata-kata elo." Madara melangkah mendekati Kyuubi.

"Apa elo tidak lelah memendam semua emosi itu? Elo bisa menjadi diri sendiri dihadapan gue, Kyuu." Ucap Madara sambil memeluk tubuh Kyuubi, menahannya untuk pergi. Dada bidang Madara bersentuhan dengan punggung Kyuubi memperjelas degupan jantungnya yang lebih cepat meski tidak langsung kulit kekulit. Telapak Madara menyentuh lembut dada Kyuubi yang masih berbalut kemeja.

"Gue ini terkenal menakutkan, lho. Jadi siapa bilang kalau gue menahan diri?" kata Kyuubi sambil menunjukkan wajah tersenyumnya yang hangat bagai malaikat.

"Ah~ kalau elo menunjukkan wajah seperti itu gue jadi ingin mencium elo." Sahut Madara antusias.

"Bocah laki-laki yang pernah gue temui dulu pun tetap egois sampai sekarang. Jangan berpikir bahwa uang akan membuat elo mendapat segalanya. Gue terlalu mahal dibanding uang,"

"Jadi gue sudah ketahuan, ya." Ucap Madara tetap memeluk tubuh Kyuubi dari belakang.

"Orang yang setiap bulan mengirim uang kerekening gue itu elo, kan?"

"Benar sekali. Apa gue melakukan kesalahan juga dibagian itu? Apa perlu gue hentikan pengiriman uang itu? Tapi gue tidak mau. Gue tidak akan membiarkan elo bekerja."

"Huh! Elo pikir hal itu bisa membuat gue tidak bisa lepas dari elo?"

"Elo tidak bisa hidup tanpa gue." Madara mengecup bahu Kyuubi lembut.

"Elo yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa gue."

"_Kyuu-nii! Halusnya Kyuu-nii sembunyi, kan?" seorang bocah blondie yang masih cadel menatap kakaknya kesal._

"_Dia mengambil tempat persembunyianku!" kata bocah berambut merah sambil menunjuk keseorang bocah disampingnya._

"_Kyuu-nii kan bisa belsembunyi ditempat lain!"_

"_Boleh aku ikut bergabung juga?" tanya bocah yang lebih tua dua tahun dari kakak sibocah blondie, Kyuubi._

"_Ah! Ini teman Kyuu-nii, ya? Aku Naluto." Cerocos bocah berumur 5 tahun. Uzumaki Naruto._

"_Aku Madara." Katanya memperkenalkan diri._

"_Dia bukan temanku! Ayo pulang!" sahut bocah bermata merah sambil menarik tangan mungil adiknya._

"_Ah! Apa kamu mau ini?" tanya Madara sambil menyodorkan sesuatu yang menurutnya pasti disukai semua orang. "Kamu mau jadi temanku kalau aku memberimu ini, kan?" lanjutnya._

"_Aku tidak butuh itu!" sahut Kyuubi._

"_Semua orang suka uang, kan?"_

"_Hahh…. Kasihan sekali anak ini, Naru. Dia pasti dikelilingi pengemis-pengemis jahat yang selalu meminta-minta uang!" kata Kyuubi kepada adiknya._

"_Hm!" sahut adiknya semangat._

"_Sini. Akan aku tunjukkan arti pemilik sebenarnya supaya kau tidak lagi diperbudak pengemis!" ucap Kyuubi dengan nada angkuh._

"_Bukan pemilik, Kyuu-nii! Tapi hubungan peltemanan. Halusnya itu."_

"_Hm."_

_._

_._

"Sejak hari itu gue jadi terpesona dengan kalian. Kalian yang masih bisa tersenyum ceria meski orang tua kalian belum lama meninggal. Sedang gue hanya bisa bergantung pada orang-orang yang elo sebut pengemis-pengemis jahat."

Hening. Tidak ada yang angkat bicara atau bahkan sekedar bergerak untuk saling melepaskan diri. Kyuubi bisa mendengar dengan jelas detak jantung Madara yang lebih cepat dari detak jantung normal. Mungkin saja wajah putih Madara itu sekarang menjadi merah juga. Kali ini Kyuubi tidak berusaha memberontak meski Madara masih memeluknya erat. Bahkan detak jantungnya pun berdetak lebih cepat? Seirama dengan detak jantung Madara?

"Kyuu, elo…. Detak jantung elo…." Ucap Madara setelah menyadarinya dari telapak tangannya yang masih diatas dada bidang Kyuubi.

"Gue nggak tau! Tapi hari ini gue putus dengan Anko." Jelas sekali tampak senyum cemerlang dari wajah seputih porselen milik Madara setelah mendengar kalimat Kyuubi.

"Kalau begitu, jatuh cintalah pada gue."

Kyuubi memutar tubuhnya, menghadap Madara yang masih enggan melepas pelukannya entah sudah berapa lama mereka berpelukan seperti ini. Dia menatap lekat-lekat mata onyx milik Madara, mencari seberapa dalam kebenaran perasaan untuknya. Jari-jari lentik Kyuubi menyentuh wajah Madara. Keadaan ini sama seperti malam itu, sekali lagi mungkin Kyuubi terpesona?

"Gue nggak akan jatuh cinta sama elo!" ucap Kyuubi akhirnya.

"Hahha. Jangan berbohong Kyuu." Madara melepas pelukannya. "Kalau elo memang tidak jatuh cinta pada gue, kenapa elo memalingkan wajah manis elo yang memerah itu, Kyuu?" tanya Madara sambil membawa wajah Kyuubi kematanya. "Gue benar-benar mencintai elo dan gue serius dengan elo. Percaya itu."

"Oey! Gue nggak benar-benar kenal siapa elo, gue juga nggak pernah benar-benar bertemu dengan elo bahkan elo terlalu pengecut untuk menemui gue secara langsung. Apa elo pikir gue bakal jatuh cinta?" Kyuubi mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Gue tau itu makanya gue minta kesempatan untuk mengulang semuanya."

"Gue nggak akan jatuh cinta sama elo, brengsek!" Madara menatap mata Kyuubi dalam.

"Ah, My Red Devil! Meski loe bilang begitu tapi…."

"Tidak akan semudah itu, Tuan Egois!" potong Kyuubi. Kyuubi melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Madara. Tentu saja Madara terkejut karena Kyuubi tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti ini.

"Asal gue yang jadi seme."

-Bersambung-

RnR, please?


	9. Chapter 9

Hai minna-san!

aku update lagi~~~ maaf kalo kemaren aku update lelet. Sekarang aku update cepat kan?

Hm~ terima kasih karena masih ngikutin cerita ini sampe sekarang. Semoga ceritanya nggak makin gaje aja ^_^

makasih untuk temen-temen yang udah mau menyempatkan diri membaca ngeriview fic ini. **ARIGATOU!**

.

.

.

"Asal gue yang jadi seme."

.

.

.

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**This fic by Qiesha d' Ariaseta.**

**CHAPTER 9**

"Hm?" Madara mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, berusaha mencerna baik-baik kalimat Kyuubi.

"Gue putus dengan Anko gara-gara Itachi yang mencuri gambar saat elo mencium paksa gue dan menunjukkannya ke Anko. Mana mungkin gue bisa jatuh cinta dengan elo yang sudah merusak hidup gue?" sengit Kyuubi lalu mendorong tubuh Madara menjauh darinya.

"Gue akan membenahi semua kerusakan yang sudah gue perbuat." Jawab Madara masih tersenyum.

"Gue nggak butuh, brengsek! Tarik juga semua uang elo itu!" bentak Kyuubi dia meraba dadanya dan saku celananya tapi dia tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Pisau bedah kesayangannya.

"Elo mencari ini, Kyuu sayang?"

"Cih! Kembalikan itu!"

"Elo berniat menyerang gue lagi?"

"Cepat kembalikan brengsek!" Kyuubi melompat berusaha meraih pisaunya yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Madara.

"Mema ng apa yang akan elo lakukan kalau gue menarik semua uang gue? Memang orang seperti elo itu bisa bekerja?" tanya Madara tanpa memedulikan Kyuubi yang masih berusaha mengambil pisaunya kembali.

"Kalau elo jadi uke gue, elo nggak perlu bekerja dengan susah payah. Gue juga akan memberikan semua yang elo butuhkan. Dengan begitu…."

BRUK!

Madara belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya sampai akhirnya mereka berdua terhempas diatas tempat tidur dengan posisi yang, oke tidak mengenakkan, Kyuubi menindih Madara.

"My, my. Ternyata elo udah nggak sabar buat jadi seme, ya? Tapi…." Dengan mudah Madara membalik posisi mereka. "Gue yang seme disini, Kyuu-chan." Godanya.

"Lepaskan!" bentak Kyuubi yang menyadari betapa sialnya posisi ini. Terhimpit antara ranjang empuk dan si setan Madara.

"Hoo~~ elo yang membuat posisi jadi seperti ini, kan?" Madara mendekatkan wajahnya. Kyuubi merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa lebih kuat dari Uchiha.

"Jantung elo berdetak sangat keras, Kyuu. Dan wajah merah elo ini sangat indah. Tubuh elo jauh lebih jujur, Kyuu. Apa elo masih mau berbohong lagi?"

"Shit! Gue bukan uke! Gue ini super-seme!" teriaknya kesal sambil menedang perut Madara dan itu cukup membuat Madara sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya. "Gue mau pulang!" sungutnya sambil menendang perut Madara sekali lagi.

"Oke, oke. Gue masih sanggup menunggu elo, kok." Kata Madara akhirnya dan berdiri, membiarkan Kyuubi lepas dari pelukannya. Tak mau kehilangan kesempatan pergi, Kyuubi langsung beranjak dari ranjang.

"Sampai elo mau mau menjadi uke gue." Lanjut Madara berbisik tepat ditelinga Kyuubi. Aroma mint dari nafas Madara membuat Kyuubi jadi merinding.

Qiesha d' Ariaseta

SMP Konoha.

"Gaara, apa pun yang elo lihat semalam. Gue mohon, jangan beritahukan pada Kyuu-nii!" Naruto mengejar sahabatnya yang sejak semalam menghindari tatapannya terus-menerus.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Aku tidak keberatan dengan hubunganmu dan Sasuke-kun." Kata Gaara datar.

"B-Benarkah itu?" Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak punya hak untuk melarangmu." Jawab Gaara.

"Gaara… elo marah, ya?"

"Kamu harus menjaga dirimu, Naru." Ucap Gaara serius.

"Ha?"

"Kalau sampai Sasuke berani macam-macam padamu… akan aku remukkan tulang-tulangnya!" lanjut Gaara horor. Beberapa benda tumpul sampe tajam udah berdiri disamping tubuhnya.

_Glek! Serem juga!_ Pikir Naruto.

"Hoi, Dobe! Elo kemana aja…." Sasuke berdiri terpaku didepan duo sahabat itu, Naruto n Gaara. _Glek._ Doi sempet nelen ludah sekali. _Baru kali ini gue ngeliat tampang horor Gaara. _Pikir Sasuke yang buru-buru mengembalikan mimik mukanya seperti biasa. Bisa hancur julukan pangeran dinginnya kalo sampe ketakutan hanya karena digertak orang lain.

"Kalau kamu sampai macam-macam pada Naruto, aku akan menghabisimu. Awas saja, mataku ada dimana-mana." Ujar Gaara dingin sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke, berlalu meninggalkan kedua pujangga yang sekarang sudah resmi menjalin cinta?

flashback

"_Tunggu dulu! Ada hal lain yang mau gue omongin…." Naruto menahan langkah Sasuke._

"_Hn?"_

"_Gue…. G-gue…." Naruto terbata-bata._

"…"

"_Maukah elo jadi pacar gue?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum menggoda karena dari tadi Naruto belum berhasil juga menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang terbata-bata._

"_T-Teme?"_

"_Elo mau bilang kalau elo 'cinta' sama gue kan?" tanya Sasuke._

"_Cih! Berisik!" jawab Naruto enggan sambil membuang mukanya yang semerah udang rebus. Dia berjalan masuk kerumah meninggalkan Sasuke yang terkekeh pelan._

"_Hei! Bagaimana dengan jawabannya?" protes Sasuke._

"_Ahh! Elo curang Teme!"_

"_Gue anggap itu sebagai persetujuan, Dobe."_

_._

_._

"Huh! Over protective!" Sasuke bicara lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dobe, elo jadi kekantin nggak nih?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hahh~~ apa nggak ada panggilan sayang yang lebih bagus ya, Teme?" gerutu Naruto. Lama-lama dia kesel juga disebut Dobe.

"Itu panggilan yang paling cocok buat loe, Dobe."

"Ugh! Panggil 'Honey' kek! Kan lebih enak didenger." Sungut Naruto lagi.

"Gue mau muntah denger panggilan itu! Apalagi harus ngucapinnya segala! Ogah!" jawab Sasuke ketus. Nih pasangan kagak ada romantis-romantisnya deh! Malah lebih parah aja ributnya!

"Gue nggak perlu kata-kata, Dobe. Semua cukup dibuktikan dengan tindakan aja."

"Ah! Loe nggak puitis Teme!"

"Elo manja banget sih!"

"Teme~~~" Naruto malah menggelayut manja dilengan Sasuke.

"Berisik!" yah, meski bilang begitu tapi tangan Sasuke justru balas memeluk pundak Naruto. Dia lebih suka pergi kedokter THT ketimbang nggak ngedenger celotehan orang terberisik disampingnya, ingat?

Qiesha d' Ariaseta

_Pip…. Pip…._

Kyuubi merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil HP merahnya yang berteriak-teriak minta diangkat – memangnya bisa?

"Siapa sih!" bentaknya kesal. Ini orang nggak ada sopan-sopannya deh! Mentang-mentang lagi sibuk. Kyuubi sibuk? Sibuk ngapain dia? Sejak tadi tangan kanannya sibuk memegang pisau. Apa Kyuubi lagi masak? Oke, itu pertanyaan bodoh. Kenapa? Soalnya dia pernah hampir menghancurkan dapur hanya untuk membuat telur goreng. Ah, mari kita tinggalkan Kyuubi dan masa lalu buruknya sebelum aku dihabisi olehnya.

"_Aduh, jangan galak-galak dong, Kyuu sayang~~"_ balas seseorang diseberang.

"Dapet nomor HP gue dari mana loe?" sentak Kyuubi sengit, tau siapa penelepon sialnya itu. Suara baritonnya saja sudah membuat Kyuubi naik pitam. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Madara?

"_Gue punya adik hacker, ingat kan?"_

"Cih! Gue tutup teleponnya!" bentak Kyuubi sambil mengarahkan HP nya tepat didepan mulutnya.

"_Tunggu!"_

"Ada apa lagi?" Kyuubi akhirnya meletakkan HP nya ke daun telinganya lagi.

"_Gue mau ngajak elo kesuatu tempat."_

"Ogah deh!"

"_Elo harus datang uke sayang~"_

"Jadi elo mau cari masalah dengan gue? Kalau pun harus berpacaran dengan laki-laki, gue lah 'seme'nya!"

"_Kita lihat saja besok, siapa seme yang sebenarnya, Kyuu. Kecuali kalau elo sudah mundur sekarang."_

"Gue tidak mengenal mundur!" sungut Kyuubi.

"_Oke! Karena kebetulan mulai besok sekolah loe libur dua minggu, jadi gue akan jemput elo jam 8 pagi. Kita lihat siapa yang paling kuat. Kalau memang elo jauh lebih kuat dari gue, silahkan semau elo saja. Tapi kalau gue yang paling kuat, jadilah uke gue yang paling manis. Bersiaplah Kyuu sayang~~" _terang Madara.

"Huh! Persiapkan diri elo untuk kemenangan gue!" dengus Kyuubi dan langsung mematikan sambungan via-telepon detik itu juga.

Kyuubi terduduk linglung diatas meja eksperimennya. _Haisshh! _Kyuubi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. _Bagaimana bisa gue langsung iya-iya aja tanpa bertanya maksud acara besok? Kalau adu kekuatan… gue harus banyak minum susu!_ Tentu aja dia nggak mau mengaku kalau dia lebih lemah dari Madara bahkan Itachi juga. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Kyuubi langsung melesat kedapur dan mengambil sekotak besar susu dan meneguknya habis.

"Kyuu-nii? Sejak kapan minum susu?" tanya Naruto yang baru saja berniat untuk mengambil snack dari lemari pendingin.

"Heh Bego! Elo masih berhubungan sama si Sasu-Sasu itu, kan!" Bentak Kyuubi begitu ngeliat adeknya yang udah berdiri disampingnya.

"Apa?" Naruto jelas terkejut dengan pertanyaan kakaknya itu.

"Huh! Kalo gue bilang ngejauh…." Kyuubi mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah adeknya yang berdiri meneguk ludah. Kyuubi tersenyum manis.

"Itu artinya elo bener-bener harus ngejauh, Naru!" lanjut Kyuubi geram. Menampakkan wajah iblisnya yang garang.

Qiesha d' Ariaseta

_Ting tong!_

Pagi-pagi sekali bel dikediaman Uzumaki ini sudah berderu nyaring.

_Ting tong!_

Sekali lagi tombol itu ditekan. Kesal karena penghuninya nggak muncul-muncul juga.

"Tunggu sebentar." Sahut seseorang didalam. _Cklek._

"Cari siapa." Kalian tau kan ini suara siapa? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gaara sang pemilik nada datar? Dia udah biasa atau keseringan? nginep dirumah sahabatnya, Naruto. Karena dipaksa Kyuubi juga sih. Yah, paling-paling dimanfaatin buat beres-beres n masakin duo Uzumaki pemalas ini. Semenjak hubungan Gaara n Uzumaki sulung udah nggak seperti awal pertemuan mereka, si Uzumaki sulung sering banget nyuruh-nyuruh si Gaara. Bahkan nggak segan-segan tuh iblis ngejahilin sobat adeknya yang rada pendiem n punya telekinetik itu.

"Emm…. Ini rumah Uzumaki Kyuubi, kan?" tanya si tamu yang bertubuh tegap dan bermata merah khas Uchiha.

"Iya. Biar Kyuubi-kun kubangunkan dulu." Gaara berbalik dan berjalan masuk, berniat membangunkan Kyuubi.

"Err… silahkan masuk." Gaara memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke tamu pagi itu. Membiarkan tamu berdiri didepan pintu tentu nggak sopan kan?

.

.

Tok! Tok!

"Kyuubi-kun, ada yang mencarimu." Panggil Gaara didepan pintu. Tau hal ini tidak akan berhasil membangunkan setan berwajah malaikat itu, Gaara menerobos masuk kekamar Kyuubi. Sudah biasa.

"Kyuubi-kun." Panggil Gaara sekali lagi sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu kakak sohibnya itu.

"Kyuubi-kun!" kali ini nadanya lebih dipertinggi menjadi 'sol' ?_ Gila nih orang! Kalo todur udah kayak orang mati aja._ Sungut Gaara kesal.

"Nggghhh…." Kyuubi menggumam kemudian semakin mempererat pelukannya diguling kesayangannya. Kyuubi tidak akan bisa tidur tanpa guling!

Dahi Gaara berkedut. Masih banyak hal yang harus dikerjakannya dirumah sohibnya ini. Dia ingin segera pulang sebelum Temari memencak-mencaknya lagi.

"Kyuubi-kun!" Gaara memanggil lebih keras dan menarik guling Kyuubi. "Ugh! berat juga."

"Grrrr…." Kyuubi yang matanya masih terpejam menggeram karena benda kesayangannya mau direbut.

"KYUUBI-KUN! BANGUN!" teriak Gaara super OOC dan hal itu sukses membuat Kyuubi membuka lebar matanya.

"Ah! Mata panda! Ngapain seh loe teriak gitu! Berisik!" sentak Kyuubi sewot.

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Namaku Gaara!" sentak Gaara nggak kalah sewot.

"Ada seseorang yang mencarimu dibawah." Ucap Gaara singkat dan segera berlalu dari kamar Kyuubi sebelum perempatan-perempatan diwajahnya bertambah banyak dua kali.

"Seseorang?" Kyuubi memicingkan matanya.

"Ah! Si Uchiha brengsek!" Kyuubi langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya.

.

.

"Sepagi ini?" tanya Kyuubi begitu sampai diruang tamu melihat tamunya yang duduk di sofa. _Siapa yang nyuruh dia masuk segala sih! _Doi masih memakai piyama merahnya dan masih memeluk guling!

"Ya. Kita akan berangkat setengah jam lagi." Jawab Madara sambil melirik arlojinya.

"Apa? Memangnya loe mau ngajak gue kemana?"

"Sudahlah, nanti elo juga bakal tau. Gue udah nyiapin semuanya. Elo Cuma perlu ganti baju aja."

_Sebenernya mau kemana sih?_ Kyuubi memperhatikan penampilan Madara dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Jaket hitam yang nggak dikancing menampilkan kaos merah marun didalamnya dan celana dengan banyak kantong.

"Nggak perlu ngeliat gue sampe segitunya kali, Kyuu sayang~" ucap Madara sambil tersenyum, ah lebih tepat menyeringai. Dia menikmati pemandangan didepan matanya, Kyuubi yang memakai piyama n memeluk guling itu tampak sangat cute~~ Dia jadi lupa kalo tuh orang yang udah menyebabkan ketiga pionnya nyaris mati alias sekarat.

"Cih! Elo itu yang nggak perlu mandang gue sampe segitunya, muka sendu!" balas Kyuubi.

"Wah~ jadi sekarang loe udah punya panggilan sayang buat gue ya?" Madara tampak senang dengan panggilan barunya tadi. Yah, kelopak mata bagian bawahnya memang menonjol dan hal itu membuat wajahnya tampak sendu tapi kalo dilihat secara keseluruhan, wajahnya justru tampak tegas dan yah… dia termasuk kedalam list cowok-cowok tampan di Konohagakure dan terkaya tentunya.

"Apanya yang panggilan sayang, bego!"

"Hm~~ cepat ganti baju aja sana."

"Cih! Gue juga mau ngelakuin itu kok!" Kyuubi berbalik memunggungi Madara dan berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Kesal. _Pagi-pagi udah dapet sial!_

Kyuubi berjalan masuk kedalam ruang tengah dan terus berjalan menaiki tangga yang ada disisi kanan menuju kamarnya. Dia melempar gulingnya keatas tempat tidurnya kemudian dia membuka lemari berniat untuk mengambil baju.

"Heh? Kemana baju-baju gue?" gumam Kyuubi bingung. Perasaan kemaren bajunya masih setumpuk gunung deh. Kenapa sekarang lemarinya kosong melompong?

BRAK

Kyuubi membanting pintu lemarinya. Dia kembali melangkah turun menuju ruang tamu dengan langkah kesal menuju si pembuat kacau paginya.

"Loe kemanain baju gue, brengsek?" tanya Kyuubi begitu dia sudah mendapati wajah Uchiha yang sekarang berambut jabrik itu.

"Oh iya, gue lupa kalo semalem baju loe udah gue ambil semua." Jawab Madara santai.

"Gimana cara loe masuk kekamar gue, hah?"

"Ah, entahlah. Gue Cuma nyuruh si Dei aja." Jawab Madara lagi – masih dengan santainya dan hal itu membuat Kyuubi makin berkedut kesal.

"Udah deh, justru gue lebih suka ngeliat loe pake piyama." Kata Madara sambil meraih pergelangan tangan Kyuubi. "Lebih manis." Bisiknya disamping telinga Kyuubi.

"Brengsek! Siapa yang loe sebut manis, muka sendu? Dan lagi memangnya elo mau pergi berapa hari, sampe ngebawa semua baju-baju gue?"

"Bukan gue yang mau pergi tapi kita, my devil."

"Panggilan macam apalagi itu!"

"Ck! Elo ini suka banget teriak-teriak sih, kalo tetangga denger gimana?"

"Memangnya loe pikir gue teriak-teriak gini karna siapa, bodoh?" sahut Kyuubi menahan emosinya yang sedikit tersulut – atau banyak?

"Hm, elo juga kan yang mau pergi dengan gue?"

"Eh? Apa-apaan itu? Gue pergi dengan elo? Kalo kemaren elo nggak maksa gue juga gue nggak bakal mau!" kata Kyuubi sambil menarik tangannya yang masih digenggam Madara.

"Lho? Gue nggak maksa elo, kan? Bukannya elo yang mau sendiri? Coba kalo kemaren elo setuju aja buat jadi uke gue, kita nggak perlu pergi segala, kan?"

"Huh! Gue jadi uke loe? Bodoh! Mimpi aja sana loe!"

TIN TIN

Suara klakson mobil menginterupsi peperangan mulut mereka.

"Jadi, elo mau ikut gue atau nggak?" tanya Madara. "Eh, maksud gue, elo mau jadi seme atau uke?" ralat Madara yang langsung dapet deathglare dari Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menengok kearah ruang tengah ah, mungkin lebih tepat dibilang kalo dia ngeliat kearah kamar Naruto.

"Elo nggak perlu khawatir, gue udah nyuruh pion gue buat jagain dia. Lagipula ada pembantu elo, kan?" kata Madara. _Siapa yang elo sebut pembantu, heh?_ (suara hati Gaara).

Qiesha d' ariaseta

Kyuubi turun dari mobil dan langsung memeluk tubuhnya yang masih dibalut piyama lengkap. Dingin. Mereka sekarang ada di area pegunungan lebih tepatnya didepan sebuah vila milik Uchiha. Vila yang cukup besar dan mewah. _Keren. _Pikir Kyuubi yang nggak mungkin dia lontarkan dalam ucapan.

Madara menggandeng tangan Kyuubi dan langsung mengajaknya masuk kedalam vila.

"Kamar kita ada dilantai dua. Biar nanti Konan yang nunjukkin kamarnya n nyiapin baju hangat buat loe." Kata Madara begitu mereka sampai didalam vila tersebut dan mengikuti langkah maid yang bertugas mengurus vilanya ini, Konan.

"Apa? Kamar kita?" ulang Kyuubi.

"Iya. Ada yang salah dengan hal itu?" tanya Madara sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Loe nggak bermaksud satu kamar dengan gue, kan?"

"Hm~ gue yang punya vila ini. Jadi~~" Madara sengaja memotong kalimatnya dan memberikan tekanan panjang.

"Gue emang berniat satu kamar dengan loe, My Devil. Kalo gue mau, gue bisa aja ngelakuin itu tapi karena gue nggak mau maksa elo jadi gue nggak akan maksa sampe elo sendiri yang bilang mau." Jelas Madara sambil melangkah kekamarnya yang berbeda arah dengan kamar Kyuubi. Kamar Kyuubi kearah kiri tangga sedangkan kamar Madara kearah sebaliknya. Pipi Kyuubi sedikit memerah karena kata-kata Madara tadi tapi tertutup dengan wajah angkuh yang dipasangnya.

"Jangan harap gue bakal bilang mau!" sahutnya ketus.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi pagi yang kesiangan dan memakai sweater merah hangat, Kyuubi keluar dari kamarnya.

"My Devil? Baru aja gue mau kekamar loe buat ngajak sarapan." Sapa Madara yang udah berdiri didepannya.

"Jangan seenak perut manggil gue dengan sebutan 'My Devil'!" ucap Kyuubi ketus. "Lagian gue kesini bukan buat sarapan bareng dengan loe! Apalagi lama-lama disini! Udahlah buruan selesain urusan kita n gue mau cepet pulang!" lanjutnya.

"Hm? Memang elo nggak mau sarapan dulu?" tanya Madara, tau bahwa Kyuubi belum makan pagi.

"Gue nggak laper!"

_Kruyuuukkk…_

_Aih! Perut sialan! Nggak bisa diajak kerja sama! _Rutuk Kyuubi dalam hati.

"Oh ya?" Madara tersenyum dan langsung berjalan turun menuju ruang makan, meninggalkan Kyuubi dengan semburat merah dipipi putihnya.

_Sialan! Tuh orang pasti mikir kalo gue memalukan!_

"Elo nggak memalukan kok, Kyuu." Ucap Madara sambil berbalik menatap Kyuubi, masih tersenyum.

"Eh?"

"Itu kan yang elo pikirkan? Kalo elo memang mau cepet-cepet nyelesain urusan kita, elo harus buruan sarapan juga."

"Kalo gitu, gue nggak akan sungkan-sungkan lagi." Kata Kyuubi sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dada dan berjalan santai menyusul Madara.

Beberapa menit dimeja makan.

"Kenyang!" kata Kyuubi sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang sekarang sudah terisi penuh. "Jadi, jelaskan maksud ucapan loe tentang 'siapa seme sebenarnya' kemaren itu." Lanjut Kyuubi.

"Jadi elo belum tau maksud gue?" Madara balik bertanya, mata onyx-nya mengarah ke makhluk merah yang duduk berhadap-hadapan dengannya.

"Ck! Loe nganggep remeh gue, ya? Tentu aja gue tau maksud loe! Yang gue tanyain itu, kita mau ngelakuin apa buat ngebuktiin siapa seme sebenarnya dalam hubungan ini!" kata Kyuubi sambil memalingkan wajah malikatnya yang terus-terusan garang, risih ditatap begitu dengan laki-laki yang dulu merusak hidupnya dan sekarang bisa membuatnya hampir mati karena jantungnya yang tidak tau kenapa terus berdegup kencang? Ah, entahlah….

"Ho~ jadi kita udah punya suatu hubungan, ya?" Tanya Madara senang.

"S-Siapa yang bilang begitu, Bodoh!"

"Bukannya elo sendiri yang bilang begitu~~"

BRAKK!

Kyuubi berdiri dan menggebrak meja makan yang ada dihadapanya. Mukanya terlihat merah, marah dan… malu?

"Gue nggak bilang begitu!" geramnya.

"Ah, iya iya, My Devil. Tenang dulu, dong." Ucap Madara ikut berdiri dan menepuk kepala Kyuubi pelan.

"Apanya yang tenang!" Kyuubi menepis tangan Madara dari kepalanya. "Loe hampir membuat gue jadi tersangka pembunuhan! Loe ngutak-ngatik latar belakang kehidupan gue! Loe membuat gue putus dengan Anko! Dan loe sepertinya bener-bener udah membuat gue gila karena mau berada di tempat ini berdua aja dengan loe! Dan…."

"Kyuubi!" Madara menginterupsi kalimat-kalimat Kyuubi yang membuatnya merasa sakit? Bukankah dia sudah minta maaf?

"Bisakah elo melupakan semua hal buruk yang udah gue lakukan?" pinta Madara. Wajahnya kali ini benar-benar menampakkan rasa sakit. Bagaimana tidak sakit kalau orang yang sudah mencuri hati dan seluruh perhatiannya hanya bisa membencinya?

"Gue tau apa yang gue lakukan itu salah. Tapi tidakkah elo berpikir kalau semua itu gue lakukan karna gue mencintai elo, Kyuu?" tanya Madara yang sekarang sudah berdiri disamping Kyuubi, mengguncang bahu pemuda yang masih menunduk geram itu.

"Apanya yang loe sebut cinta? Elo membuat gue yakin bahwa gue adalah seorang pembunuh dan selama ini gue berpura-pura tersenyum didepan adek gue! Dan seperti kata loe, gue beruntung karena gue punya wajah malaikat n seperti kata loe juga, gue lelah dengan semua permainan konyol loe!" mata merah Kyuubi menatap sengit sepasang onyx didepannya.

"Gue tau, gue memang egois. Memaksa untuk melakukan apapun hanya untuk mencapai ambisi gue dan gue nggak peduli dengan perasaan elo. Elo mungkin terguncang. Tapi sekarang gue akan melakukan apapun untuk menyembuhkan luka yang gue buat sendiri itu, Kyuu."

"Elo memuakkan!"

"Karena gue benar-benar mencintai elo, Kyuu." Madara merengkuh tubuh Kyuubi yang bergetar hebat karena menahan semua luapan emosi didalam hatinya. "Tumpahkan semuanya, Kyuu."

"Elo menjijikkan!" Kyuubi membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Madara. "Tapi sepertinya… gue mulai terbiasa dengan elo yang menjijikkan dan memuakkan ini…." Ucap Kyuubi pelan.

"I Love you, My Devil."

Qiesha d' Ariaseta

Malam di vila ini sungguh menenangkan. Apalagi setelah pertengkaran sengit antara Kyuubi n Madara tadi pagi, semua menjadi lebih tenang. Kyuubi sempet berbiacara loud lagi setelah dia tau kalau tujuan Madara mengajaknya kesini hanya untuk berlibur berdua saja dengannya bukan untuk pembuktian 'siapa yang paling pantas untuk jadi seme'.

Kali ini mereka berdua duduk disofa, menonton TV. Madara tepat duduk disamping Kyuubi yang dengan seenaknya melingkarkan tangannya dibahu Madara. Terlihat sedikit ganjil karena tinggi badan Kyuubi dibawah tinggi badan Madara, alias lebih pendek.

"Jadi, kita benar-benar jadian nih?" tanya Madara sekali lagi. Matanya melirik kearah Uzumaki sulung yang sekarang sedang merangkulnya. Sebuah kemajuan yang luar biasa!

"Uh! Entahlah! Apapun itu yang penting gue seme-nya!" jawabnya angkuh.

_Pikirannya masih kekanakkan._ Madara terkikik sendiri.

"A-Apanya yang lucu?" Kyuubi menatap laki-laki yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Madara singkat sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Kyuubi.

"Berat…." Lirih Kyuubi.

"Tentu aja berat, gue kan lagi bersandar dibahu elo. Lagi pula kalo elo memang seme harusnya elo lebih kuat dari gue." Ucap Madara.

"Gue lebih kuat, kok!" sanggah Kyuubi masih keras kepala.

"Kyuubi." Panggil Madara

"Apa?" sahut Kyuubi tanpa menatap Madara. Dia tidak mau Madara melihat wajahnya saat ini.

"Katakan kalo elo mencintai gue."

"Apa?" tentu aja Kyuubi terbelalak dan langsung menatap Madara yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

"B-Bodoh! Mana mungkin gue mencintai elo! Setiap kali gue ngeliat wajah loe itu gue nggak pernah merasa nyaman. Bagaimana gue bisa bilang kalau gue mencintai elo?" jawab Kyuubi ketus.

"Elo nggak pernah merasa nyaman didekat gue?" tanya Madara.

"Heh, muka sendu! Gue nggak suka didekat elo karena gue selalu gugup, jantung gue juga berdegup lebih kencang! Gue nggak suka ngerasa kayak gitu!" aku Kyuubi.

"Hmph…. Hahhahahha." Tawa Madara pecah saat itu juga.

"Loe ngetawain gue!"

"Kyuu-chan~~ elo belum pernah jatuh cinta, ya?" tanya Madara yang langsung menahan tawanya.

"Ha?"

"Gue heran, katanya elo pernah pacaran tapi elo sendiri aja nggak sadar kalo elo lagi jatuh cinta." Madara membenahi duduknya untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah Kyuubi yang mulai memerah. "Atau jangan-jangan elo nggak mencintai pacar elo itu?" lanjut Madara.

"Gue suka Anko karena dia cewek yang tangguh meski masih tangguhan gue!" jawab Kyuubi membela diri.

"Elo suka bukan cinta, Kyuu."

"Ah, sama aja!"

"Kalo elo gugup n jantung elo berdegup lebih kencang didepan seseorang, itu berarti elo jatuh cinta dengan orang itu. Apa elo ngerasa gugup didepan Anko? Gue rasa nggak. Apa jantung elo berdegup lebih kencang didepan Anko? Gue rasa juga nggak. Karena elo ngerasain itu semua ke gue." Ucap Madara panjang lebar. Kyuubi hanya terdiam merasakan jantungnya yang lagi-lagi berdetak lebih cepat.

"Akui saja, My Devil~" Madara meletakkan tangannya diatas dada Kyuubi, ikut merasakan detak jantung Kyuubi yang seirama dengannya. Mengalun lebih cepat.

**-TBC-**

**RnR, please?  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Hehehehehehe…..

Hai Minna!

Lagi-lagi saya update lemot! Gomen deh. Dan lagi-lagi kesibukan disekolah adalah alasan utama lemotnya saya ngupdate fic gaje saya ini. TAT.

Saya mau ngasih tau kalo di chap ini bakal jadi ending dari kisah MadaKyuu tapi buat SasuNaru-nya masih ngegantung jadi akan saya buat satu cerita bonus buat SasuNaru. Apa ada yang keberatan?

Dan satu warning dari saya, di akhir chap ini ada scene yang nyerempet-nyerempet lemon tapi nggak nabrak *lah? Maksudnya?*

.

.

.

"Karena elo ngerasain itu semua ke gue. Akui saja, My Devil~"

.

.

.

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**This fic by Qiesha d' Ariaseta.**

**CHAPTER 10**

Lampu kamar Kyuubi masih terang, itu menandakan bahwa penghuninya belum terbuai dalam mimpi indah, padahal sekarang sudah hampir jam 2 pagi tapi otaknya terus-terusan bekerja sampai membuat dia terpaksa tetap terjaga.

Kyuubi mengacak-acak rambut merahnya, kesal. Jujur aja, Kyuubi benar-benar bingung saat ini. Dia merasa dipermainkan. _Argh! Mana mungkin gue jatuh cinta ama tuh orang!_ Tapi… apa yang dikatakan Madara tadi memang benar. Cuma didekat Madara dia bisa gugup n jantungnya berdetak kencang tidak bisa dikendalikan.

Kyuubi terduduk ditempat tidur, frustasi. _Bisa-bisa mata gue muncul lingkaran hitam kayak si Mata Panda!_ Gerutunya kesal.

"Huahhhmmm…." Entah sudah berapa kali dia menguap, tetap saja matanya tidak mau tertutup.

TOK TOK

Kyuubi tersentak dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu kamarnya tengah malam begini.

"My Devil? Elo belum tidur, ya?" Madara muncul dari balik pintu kamar Kyuubi. _Ck! Padahal tuh kamar udah gue kunci! Pasti si Muka sendu itu pegang kunci cadangannya!_

"Mau apa loe?" tanya Kyuubi malas.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Madara tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi.

"Bukan urusan elo, kan?"

"Hm~ mikiran Naru-chan ya?" tebak Madara sambil duduk ditepi tempat tidur, tepat disamping Kyuubi yang sedang duduk bersandar.

Kyuubi memutar bola matanya. "Ck! Buat apa gue mikirin tuh anak?" decaknya. Tentu aja dia nggak mungkin bilang apa yang lagi dipikirkannya. Meski tadi sempet juga sih dia mikirin nasib adiknya yang dirumah entah dengan siapa.

"Atau lagi mikiran gue?" tebak Madara lagi.

"What the….!"

Madara tersenyum. "Bercanda. Tenang aja, gue udah nyuruh Itachi, Deidara n Sasuke buat nemenin adik loe kok." Kata Madara bermaksud membuat Kyuubi tenang dan bisa beristirahat malam ini.

"A-Apa? Loe nyuruh Sasuke buat nemenin adek gue!" Kyuubi berteriak. Mana mungkin dia bisa tenang kalo yang nemenin adiknya itu…. _Cih! Dari awal gue udah mencium sesuatu diantara mereka!_

"Loe musti istirahat, Kyuu-chan." Madara mengusap-usap rambut merah Kyuubi.

"Ck! Jangan sentuh gue!" sentak Kyuubi sambil menepis tangan Madara yang ada dikepalanya.

"Hm~ Bagaimana kalo gue bantu elo biar cepet tidur, My Devil?" bisik Madara disamping telinga Kyuubi.

"J-Jauhkan muka loe dari gue!" bentak Kyuubi sedikit gugup

"Mmm~~ kalo gue nggak mau gimana?" Madara merangkak naik keatas tempat tidur dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuubi yang sedikit tertunduk. _Aih! Ekspresi yang manis sekali~~~_

Madara mengecup bibir Kyuubi singkat. Tentu saja Kyuubi terbelalak dan hampir saja kepalan tangannya mendarat diwajah Madara kalau saja Madara tidak cepat menangkap tangan Kyuubi.

"Oyasumi My Devil~~" ucap Madara lagi-lagi mengecup bibir Kyuubi dan langsung turun dari tempat tidur. "Istirahatlah." Lanjutnya sambil mematikan lampu kamar Kyuubi dan menutup pintu. Berharap Kyuubi mau mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Dasar bodoh. Bagaimana gue bisa istirahat dengan tenang kalo jantung gue berdetak kencang begini." desis Kyuubi pelan setelah sosok menyebalkan itu menghilang dari kamarnya.

Qiesha d' Ariaseta

"Huahhhmmmm…." Naruto menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Dia berulang kali mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha bangun dari mimpi indah semalam._ Kenapa gue semalem mimpiin Teme tidur disamping gue ya?_ _Mana Kyuu-nii nggak pulang seharian lagi! Ck! Kemana sih dia itu! Tapi… bukannya ini keberuntungan buat gue? Kyuu-nii nggak ada, berarti gue bisa kencan sama Teme dong! Hehheh._

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat._ Mandi aja belum udah mikirin kencan!_ Dia tertawa sendiri dalam hati.

"Eh?" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya lagi. Satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali.

"T-Teme?" teriaknya kaget.

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, terganggu dengan teriakan Naruto tadi.

"K-Kok elo bisa disini? J-jadi yang semalem gue peluk itu bener-bener elo?" tanya Naruto terkejut, terhenyak, dan senang (?)

"Hn. Kenapa seribut itu, sih?" Sasuke hendak bergelung selimut lagi. Tidur sepuasnya. Mumpung kegiatan sekolah libur dan Madara yang juga sedang berlibur bersama Kyuubi menyuruhnya untuk menjaga 'calon' adik iparnya yang tak lain adalah 'pacar' Sasuke. Ini adalah liburan yang sebenarnya. Meski terkadang gangguan muncul dari mana-mana.

BRAKK!

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Naruto dibuka paksa dengan sangat kasar oleh seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tanda ai didahinya.

"Sudah kuduga kamu ada disini Sasuke!" bentak Gaara yang langsung mengangkat selimut Sasuke tanpa menyentuhnya. "Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Naruto!"

Yah, ini merupakan salah satu gangguan yang muncul dihari libur Sasuke kecuali baka anikinya yang selalu ribut dengan Deidara itu. Pengganggu yang merepotkan.

"G-Gaara?" Naruto bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke dan Gaara ada dirumahnya pagi-pagi begini – kalau Gaara sih udah biasa tapi Sasuke?

"Hahh… karena Kyuubi-kun akan pergi lama, dia menitipkanmu padaku. Tapi… Uchiha yang mengajak Kyuubi-kun pergi juga menitipkanmu pada dia dan dua orang yang masih tidur dikamar depan." Jelas Gaara.

"Dua orang lagi? Kapan mereka datang?" tanya Naruto. _Perasaan kemaren waktu gue mau tidur, Sasuke belum ada disini._

"Sebenernya gue mau dateng kemaren pagi abis kakak loe n kakak gue pergi tapi karena ada hal yang harus gue urus dulu, jadinya gue baru bisa kesini tadi malam waktu elo udah tidur, Dobe." Sasuke yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Jadi… Kyuu-nii pergi dengan kakak loe? Siapa dua orang itu n sampe berapa lama kalian disini?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hn. Itachi n Deidara, kita disini sampe kakak loe pulang." Jawab Sasuke.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untukmu Sasuke jadi jangan lagi tidur dikamar Naruto." Ucap Gaara sambil menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Dobe. Apa elo keberatan kalo gue tidur disini?"

"A-apa?" Naruto terbelalak. Pipi tannya sedikit memerah.

"Tidak boleh!" kata Gaara yang langsung menghampiri pemuda raven dan menyeretnya keluar.

"Lepas! Elo ini kayak Papanya Naruto aja." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Gaara mengabaikan ejekan Sasuke dengan tetap menyeretnya keluar.

"Tapi elo bukan Papanya. Kalo Dobe nggak keberatan gue tidur dikamarnya, elo nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena elo bukan siapa-siapanya, Gaara." Sasuke menyeringai mendapati Gaara yang tertunduk geram.

"Aku kakaknya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini karena Kyuubi-kun yang memintaku menjaganya dan kau, Uchiha Sasuke, hubunganmu dengan Naruto sama sekali. tidak. disetujui. Kyuubi-kun." Balas Gaara dengan penekanan dikalimat terakhirnya.

"Huh!" Sasuke menarik kerah Gaara. Menatapnya tajam. Gaara sama sekali tidak tampak gentar atau takut bahkan dia malah balik menatap mata hitam Sasuke yang semakin membuat Uchiha bungsu itu kesal. "Jangan cari masalah dengan gue!"

"S-sudah! Hentikan!" Naruto yang mengikuti mereka keluar berusaha melerai pertengkaran duo pangeran 'dingin' ini.

"Sudah Teme…." Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke yang mencengkeram kerah Gaara.

"Ada apa ini? Pagi-pagi begini kalian sudah ribut-ribut." Tanya Itachi sambil mengusap matanya, bangun tidur.

"Mengganggu saja." Timpal Deidara yang sudah berdiri dibelakang Itachi.

"Diam kalian!" bentak duo pangeran 'dingin' itu bersamaan.

Itachi n Deidara langsung meneguk ludah. Gila. Aura hitam yang terkoar dari kedua orang ini bener-bener membuat pagi yang tadinya cerah seolah jadi malam lagi!

.

.

Ruang makan mansion Uzumaki.

Setelah pertengkaran kecil tadi pagi(?), Sasuke yang sudah mandi pagi, menarik kursi disamping Naruto yang sudah menyantap sarapannya duluan – tentu saja Gaara yang menyiapkan makan pagi ini.

"Kenapa wajah elo tertekuk begitu, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi yang duduk didepan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam sambil memasukkan suapan pertama kemulutnya tanpa sedikit pun menoleh kearah kakaknya.

"Hah~ Elo nggak berhasil melakukannya, ya?" lanjut Itachi pura-pura simpati.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Naruto sedang Sasuke masih tetap tak acuh.

"Naru-chan nggak memberikan 'itu' pada Sasuke, ya?"

"UHUKK!" buru-buru Sasuke meraih gelas yang ada disampingnya dan meneguk habis air didalamnya.

"Elo baik-baik saja Teme?" tanya Naruto sambil membantu Sasuke menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Dasar Baka ANIKI! Apa-apaan pertanyaan bodoh tadi!" bentak Sasuke.

"Lho? Apanya yang salah?" tanya Itachi dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Tentu saja pertanyaan tadi!" jawab Sasuke sambil men-deathglare kakaknya.

"Gue pikir kalian memang suka melakukan 'itu'. Gue dengan Deidara juga begitu." Kata Itachi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Deidara yang duduk disampingnya.

DUK!

Hal itu sukses membuat kepala Itachi jadi sasaran empuk pukulan Deidara.

"Jangan katakan hal sevulgar itu, Hn."

"Melakukan apa, sih?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Sasuke merutuki kekasihnya yang kelewat bodoh itu. _Dasar!_

"Elo ini sebodoh apa sih, Dobe?" ucap Sasuke kejam.

"Gue kan emang nggak tau! Kalian aja yang ngomongnya nggak jelas!" Naruto nggak terima dibilang bodoh.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu melanjutkan pembicaraan seperti ini." Kata Gaara menengahi selain itu dia juga ingin menjaga Naruto dari kemesuman Uchiha bersaudara ini.

"Ah~ gue tau!" Itachi menjentikkan jarinya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga adiknya. "Karena dia kan?" bisik Itachi sambil menunjuk kearah cowok stoic yang duduk disisi lain pacar adiknya.

"A-apa sih! Bukan itu, bodoh! Lagipula gue nggak mau ngelakuin hal bodoh kayak gitu kok!" sentak Sasuke. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena…. Well, dia memang berpikiran kotor saat ini! _Ini semua karena ucapan Itachi bodoh itu!_

"Bisa gue bantu kok ya kan, Dei." Kata Itachi sambil tersenyum yang langsung dibalas cengiran dari cowok blonde berambut panjang diikat itu.

"A-APPAA? L-Lepas!" berontak Gaara yang terkejut karena kedua tangannya tiba-tiba dipegang Itachi dan Deidara yang langsung membawa – menyeret – nya pergi.

"H-Hei! Gaara mau dibawa kemana?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"Kami hanya ingin berkeliling dengannya saja~"

"Eh? T-Tapi…."

Qiesha d' Ariaseta

"Apa elo sudah mengirimkan sarapan kekamar Kyuubi?" tanya Madara.

"Sudah tuan. Tapi tuan Kyuubi tidak ada dikamarnya." Jawab pelayan yang memang bertugas mengurus vila ini, Konan.

"Hm? Kemana dia?"

"Maaf tuan, saya tidak tau."

"Baiklah, elo boleh pergi." Perintah Madara.

Madara menutup buku yang baru saja dibacanya, dia beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan keluar. Tidak ada suara lain selain langkah kakinya yang berjalan menuju kamar Kyuubi.

Benar, Kyuubi tidak ada dikamarnya atau di kamar mandi yang tersedia dikamar.

"Kemana dia?" Madara kembali berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong vila milik Uchiha yang berhias pigura-pigura berisi lukisan kepala keluarga Uchiha pemilik vila sebelumnya. _Mungkin dia tersesat. _Vila bergaya istana Jepang ini memang memiliki lorong yang cukup banyak jadi siapa pun yang belum mengenal dengan baik vila ini besar kemungkinan bakal tersesat. Madara melongok keluar jendela. _Atau dia tersesat di hutan pinus?_ Pikirnya begitu melihat hutan pinus yang lebat yang mengelilingi vila miliknya ini.

Madara berhenti didepan sebuah kamar yang ada diujung lorong. Matanya tertuju kearah pintu kamar tersebut yang terbuka sedikit.

"Kyuu?" panggilnya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Madara menggeser pintu untuk melihat apa atau siapa yang ada didalam.

Tampak didalamnya seorang berambut merah yang sedang menghunus pisau kearah tangannya sendiri yang sudah berlumuran darah. Diwajahnya sama sekali tidak terpantul rasa sakit padahal cairan merah berbau anyir itu terus menetes dari tangan kirinya.

"Kyuubi!" buru-buru Madara menahan tangan Kyuubi yang memegang pisau hendak menyayat tangannya – lagi.

"Muka sendu?" Kyuubi terkejut melihat Madara yang tiba-tiba datang dan menghimpitnya ketembok – oke, bukan itu yang harus dicemaskan.

"Apa yang elo lakukan, bodoh!" Madara merebut pisau yang digenggam Kyuubi.

"Lepas! Bukan urusan loe!" Kyuubi menarik tangannya yang dipegang Madara.

"Akh!" Kyuubi memicingkan matanya, perih, karena luka sayatan yang dibuatnya. Luka itu menganga cukup lebar dan lumayan dalam.

"Kenapa menyiksa diri begini!" Madara menarik tangan Kyuubi yang tidak terluka, mengajaknya kekamar untuk mengobati luka – yang dibuat Kyuubi sendiri.

.

.

"Aduh! Elo bisa pelan-pelan dikit nggak sih!" bentak Kyuubi.

"Kenapa waktu elo nyayat tangan loe, elo-nya sama sekali nggak berteriak kesakitan?" Madara sedikit kesal dengan ulah Kyuubi. Dia hampir jantungan dibuatnya.

"Berapa kali elo melakukan hal ini Kyuu?" tanya Madara.

Kyuubi hanya terdiam. Dia memalingkan wajahnya saat Madara berusaha menatap matanya. Madara memasang plaster untuk merekatkan kasa yang membalut luka ditangan Kyuubi. "Sudah selesai."

"Jangan melukai diri lagi, Kyuu." Kata Madara pelan lalu meraih tubuh Kyuubi, membawanya kepelukan hangat.

"Gue nggak mengerti kenapa elo juga suka menyiksa diri begini." Madara membenamkan wajahnya dikepala Kyuubi, menyecap aroma tubuh orang yang paling dicintainya.

"Hidup selalu nggak adil dengan gue…." Ucap Kyuubi pelan.

"Kyuu?" Madara tertegun dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Kyuubi. "Gue pikir elo adalah orang yang paling tangguh yang pernah gue temui?"

"Kehilangan orang tua, mengurus adik cerewet sendirian, dikejar-kejar orang-orang yang memaksa gue ikut dengan mereka, lalu tiba-tiba saja ada laki-laki aneh yang bilang kalau gue juga jatuh cinta dengannya. Apa elo pikir gue setangguh itu?" Kyuubi mengangkat wajahnya yang… datar saat mengatakan semua itu.

"Huh! Gue lebih tangguh dari itu!" Kyuubi menyeringai kecil. "Tapi terkadang tangan ini…." Kyuubi mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Ingin sekali menghilangkan rasa sakit…."

Madara mengerjapkan matanya, menatap sosok dingin didekapannya.

"Tapi nggak perlu melukai diri sendiri kan? Elo hanya perlu berbagi cerita, Kyuu. Jangan pendam semua masalah sendirian. Lama-lama elo bisa menusuk bagian sini." Kata Madara sambil tersenyum dan menyentuh dada Kyuubi.

"Elo terlalu lama sendiri. Maaf."

"Bodoh! Kenapa elo minta maaf?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Karena gue terlalu pengecut untuk menemui elo lebih cepat." Jawab Madara lalu sekali lagi menarik Kyuubi kepelukannya.

Kyuubi memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati setiap sentuhan dan degupan jantungnya yang semakin kencang. Mencoba mencerna setiap rasa yang mengalir dalam akal kerasnya. Mungkin dia memang benar kesepian hingga seseorang datang dan menyentuh luka paling dalam itu.

Madara mengangkat dagu Kyuubi, membuat wajah Kyuubi mendongak kearahnya. Wajah termanis disaat paling lemah untuk Kyuubi yang pertama kalinya terang-terangan menunjukkan wajah tersipunya. Madara menempelkan bibirnya kebibir Kyuubi melumatnya lembut. Tidak ada penolakan dari Kyuubi. Madara menjilat bibir bawah Kyuubi yang anehnya langsung membuat Kyuubi membuka mulutnya begitu saja membiarkan lidah Madara lincah mengeksplor rongga basahnya.

"Ngh…." Erangan-erangan kecil muncul dari Kyuubi yang mulai menikmati permainan lidah Madara.

Permainan semakin panas saat lidah Kyuubi ikut bergerak dan perang lidah pun terjadi. Entah berapa lama ciuman panas itu berlangsung dengan tidak ada satupun yang kalah diperang lidah itu. Kyuubi mendorong tubuh Madara kuat hingga ciuman panjang itu pun berhenti.

"Hahh…. Hahh…." Kyuubi menghirup udara banyak-banyak kalau saja ciuman itu masih berlanjut sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa dia bakal mati kehabisan pasokan udara. "Dasar! Hah… mau ngebunuh gue, heh?" ucap Kyuubi masih tersengal.

Madara hanya terkikik sambil mengusap saliva yang tertinggal dibibir Kyuubi.

"Meski begitu elo masih bisa melawan juga ya?" godanya. "Kalau begitu, apa gue 'seme' sekarang?" Madara menjilat telinga Kyuubi lalu turun keleher jenjang Kyuubi. Madara menggigit dan menyesap leher putih Kyuubi, meninggalkan tanda 'kepemilikkan'nya disana.

"Ahh…. Peduli apa tentang itu…." Kyuubi mendorong tubuh Madara hingga terjatuh diatas tempat tidurnya. Kemudian dia mencium Madara, mengajaknya berperang lidah lagi. Kali ini pemenangnya jelas Madara yang langsung memutar posisinya, membuat Kyuubi terlentang dibawah tubuhnya.

"Elo terlalu tidak sabaran Kyuubi." tangan Madara mulai menjamah tubuh Kyuubi, melepas kaos hitam yang dikenakan Kyuubi.

"Otot lengan loe nggak sekekar yang gue duga." Ejeknya.

"Ck! Bilang kalo loe memang nggak suka!" sungut Kyuubi.

"Tidak, gue tetep suka tubuh loe kok." Ucap Madara lalu melumat _nipple_ Kyuubi yang sudah mengeras, tangan kirinya memainkan _nipple_ satunya, memuntir, mencubit. Membuat Kyuubi mengeluarkan suara-suara ero yang semakin menggairahkan.

"Ahh…." Tubuh Kyuubi menggeliat merasakan sensasi 'aneh' yang belum pernah dirasakannya. Begini-begini dia masih perjaka(?).

"A-Ahh… hh…"

Madara meninggalkan begitu banyak _kissmark _ditubuh porselen Kyuubi. Setelah memandangi hasil karyanya, tangannya mulai nakal merogoh 'sesuatu' yang sejak tadi sudah menegang dibalik celana Kyuubi.

"Nghh…" Kyuubi menggelinjang ketika tangan Madara meremat kejantanannya kuat-kuat sedang bibirnya dilumat Madara.

"Mmphh…." Kyuubi terkejut saat Madara melucuti celana plus boxernya dan membuatnya benar-benar polos tapi dia tidak bisa berteriak karena mulutnya dikunci oleh Madara.

"Hahh… hah…" Kyuubi langsung bergerak menjauh saat Madara sengaja melonggarkan himpitannya.

"Elo kenapa, My Devil?" tanya Madara khawatir. "Apa tangan loe sakit?"

"Lihat tubuh loe! Cih! Curang!" desisnya.

"Ah! Elo nggak takut ngeliat 'milik' gue yang lebih besar dari elo?" tanya Madara.

"B-Bodoh! Gue nggak mau ngelakuin ini buru-buru!" kata Kyuubi sambil memungut pakaiannya yang berceceran di ditempat tidur.

"Lho? Bukannya elo yang mulai duluan?"

"Enak aja! Gue kan nggak bermaksud buat ngajakin elo main 'sex'! Gue nggak mau!" ucap Kyuubi langsung.

"Kita kan udah jadian. Lagipula kita sama-sama cinta." Kata Madara sedikit bingung dengan sikap uke-nya yang seenaknya menggodanya lalu membuatnya terpaksa menahan.

"Cih! Siapa bilang kalo gue cinta sama elo! Udah ah, gue mau sarapan." Kyuubi meraih boxer yang tak jauh darinya.

"Yakin elo nggak mau 'main' dengan gue sekarang?" tanya Madara sambil menahan Kyuubi yang hendak memakai boxer. Tangan Madara memegang batang kejantanan Kyuubi yang masih terekspos.

"Ahh…" Kyuubi mendesah pelan.

"Kita bisa menunda sarapan, lho~" godanya sambil menjilat telinga Kyuubi.

"J-Jangan… ahh… a-ahh…." Kyuubi berusaha lepas dari Madara yang memeluknya dari belakang sambil memainkan 'milik'nya.

Madara tetap menahan Kyuubi terduduk dipangkuannya. Tangannya jahil memijit-mijit batang kejantanan Kyuubi yang menegang lagi. Mengocoknya dengan tempo yang lambat membuat Kyuubi benar-benar menggelinjang.

"Ahh! Ahh… ahh…. H-Hen… ahh! Hentikan!" teriak Kyuubi saat Madara mengocok kejantanannya semakin cepat.

"Ahh… Shit! Ahh… Elo h-harus… tanggung ahh! Jawab… ah…. More… lebihh… C-cepat!" desah Kyuubi kenikmatan dengan permainan tangan Madara.

"Sebut nama gue dulu." Bisik Madara sambil memelankan permainannya yang membuat Kyuubi kesal. Tau bahwa Kyuubi akan klimaks pertama kalinya, dia ingin namanya yang tersebut.

"B-Brengsekk… ahh… hh…."

"Bukan itu." Madara menyeringai.

"Ahh!" Kyuubi tersentak saat Madara tiba-tiba mempercepat temponya dan melambatkannya lagi.

"Shit!"

"Sudah gue bilang, kan?"

"Ahh… Ma… nghh… M-Mada…ra…. Ahh! Madara SHIT!" dan untuk pertama kalinya Kyuubi klimaks dengan cara yang benar-benar memalukan.

"Hh… hh…." Kyuubi masih berusaha mengatur nafas dan mengembalikan pikirannya yang sempat merasakan surga dunia.

"Manis." Kata Madara sambil menjilat tangannya yang berlumuran cairan Kyuubi.

"Brengsek! Gue harus mandi lagi!" sungut Kyuubi yang langsung beranjak kekamar mandi.

"Elo bener-bener nggak mau ngelakuin 'itu', My Devil?" tanya Madara terkejut karena Kyuubi tetap tidak terpancing dengan perlakuannya tadi.

"Muka sendu brengsekk!" itulah jawaban Kyuubi sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar.

"Hah~ padahal gue juga kan mau klimaks. Dasar, padahal udah gue kasih servis begitu." Madara tersenyum kecil menatap uke-nya yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara merdu Kyuubi yang sedang mendendangkan lagu didalam kamar mandi.

_I'm so glad to be yours  
>You're a class of your own and<br>Ooh little cutie, when you talk to me  
>I swear the whole world stops<br>You're my sweetheart and  
>I'm so glad that you're mine<br>You are one of a kind, and  
>You mean to me what I mean to you<br>And together baby there is nothing we won't do_

'_Cause if I got you  
>I don't need money<br>I don't need cars  
>Girl you're my all<em>

Madara yang tadinya tersenyum puas mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan Kyuubi langsung berubah ekspresi begitu mendengar syair terakhir.

"Girl?"

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**tunggu bonus Chap-nya ya~**

**.**

**.**

**RnR, Please?**


End file.
